Upswing
by Jryder07
Summary: Lucas Quinn Fabray, a brilliant soccer player and musician who was just starting to get his pop-punk band off the ground and his twin brother Samuel Evan Fabray, a burgeoning football stud, were moved to Lima, Ohio by their parents. Follow these brothers as they try and navigate high school love, friendships, soccer, football and Glee Club at McKinley High! Genderswap!Quinn
1. Chapter 1

"No, Chris, I don't care if the Colts are playing. I can't come out tonight, I have school in the morning." I snickered as I stood over my passed out twin brother. The boy slept like a fucking rock, I swear. With a smirk, I snatched the pillow off the other side of his bed and smacked him in the head. He grunted and flailed as he fell of the bed in a heap. I erupted with laughter, doubling over as he scrambled to pick himself up.

"Oh my god." I stuttered out between laughs and he scowled at me as he sat on the edge of his bed. "You're a fucking dick." He muttered bitterly.

"It's not my fault you sleep later than I do. Speaking of, get your ass up and showered. We have to leave in a half hour." I said with a smirk still in place as I left his room and went to my own. I stopped in front of my mirror, looking over my appearance, ruffling my hair as I did so. I had chosen skinny jeans and a band tee with my converse for my first day. Satisfied, I flopped into my desk chair and sighed as I looked at all of the boxes I still needed to unpack. Last week, our parents, Russell and Judy, up and moved us across the country from California for a better job for dear old dad. Don't get me wrong, our parents are great and they love us and support us but sometimes they can be such a pain in our asses. I missed my friends and I missed my band and I missed my team and I knew Sam missed his team. He was on the fast track to be the star quarterback at our old school and now he would be starting all over.

"Quinn!" I heard my mother call. With a heavy sigh, I stood and made my way downstairs, grabbing my book bag as I went and slinging it over my shoulder. It was only the first day of Junior year and my bag already felt like it weighed 30 pounds. I poked my head into the kitchen, finding my mother working on breakfast burritos. She had started making them when she realized that Sam never woke up with enough time to eat a real breakfast. I walked all the way into the kitchen and snatched a burrito from the plate and sat at the breakfast bar, letting my bag drop to the floor. "What's up mom?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

She rolled her eyes at my lack of manners and turned to face me. "I wish you wouldn't talk with food in your mouth." She sighed exasperatedly. I rolled my own eyes and swallowed my huge bite before speaking again. "Better?" She smiled. "Much. I wanted to talk to you about school." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I know you are upset we left California, but I want you to try and make friends and make the best of this." She said as she turned back to the burritos.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'll do my best mom." Which wasn't a lie but it also didn't mean I would be going out of my way for these people whom I didn't know. I generally kept to myself and a lot of people perceive me as an asshole, which I can be, but I'm not generally. I just don't like everyone knowing my business. She gave me a half smile over her shoulder before turning back to making breakfast.

It was at that moment that Sam walked into the kitchen, dressed in a white V-neck and jeans with his tennis shoes and letterman jacket from our old school. He grabbed his own burrito and shoved half of it in his mouth before opening the fridge and grabbing the smoothies our mom had made for us. Sam and I have the same face, the same frame but he was taller than me. Not really sure what happened there. He had more muscles than me because he needed to be bulkier for football. He had dyed his hair when we moved here, making it almost a bleach blonde color instead of our normal dirty blonde color. He never did tell me why he did that only that he wanted something different.

"Morning, Mom." He mumbled around the last of his bite of food. She reached up to ruffle his hair. "Good Morning Sam, but please don't talk with your mouth full." He nodded and swallowed before speaking again. "Where's dad?" Sam had always been closer to our father and I to our mother. Dad never quite understood soccer no matter how many games he went to. Football made it easier for him to talk to Sam. "He left for work already." Mom told him. Sam just grunted in response, not quite awake yet.

"Speaking of, we need to get going little brother." I said, looking at my phone. "You're only older by 3 minutes." He grumbled and grabbed another burrito and kissed our mother on the cheek. I stood and grabbed my own smoothie from him and another burrito before also kissing mom on the cheek. I pulled my book bag over my shoulder once more and followed Sam out to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat, putting my bag at my feet before turning to Sam. "You ready for this bro?" He sighed.

"I guess." The move had been extra hard on him and it showed. "I've got your back dude. Brothers for life." He flashed me a grin before turning the ignition and putting the car in reverse. He pulled out of the drive way and we sipped our smoothies as we made the short drive to school.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop. We both sighed and looked at each other before climbing out of the car and heading in the front door.

XXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee or the characters. I'm just playing in Ryan Murphy's world.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam and I walked into McKinley High, we could already see that this place would be much different than our old school. Kids were everywhere and the line of girls at the club sign up board was astounding. We made our way to the office and passed a nerdy looking guy with a huge afro and a microphone talking to a guy who was taller than Sam and a girl who was incredibly short. Were they a couple? The kid with the microphone asked the small girl when she would be making her return to the shire and I couldn't help my snort of laughter. She heard and shot me a dirty look before turning back to the creepy interviewer and the giant. I shook my head and turned around just in time to avoid running into a girl with tan skin in a cheerleading uniform as Sam pulled me out of the way.

"Dude, keep your eyes forward or you're going to take out half the hallway." He said seriously but his eyes held that familiar teasing glint. "Shut up." I mumbled as my face turned red. "Let's just get to the office and get our schedules. I'll keep my eyes forward." I said as I pushed off from the wall, Sam catching up to me with ease.

We made it to the office without incident and picked up our schedules and started comparing them. "We have AP US History together and also Spanish 3 and PE together. But other than that we are on our own." I frowned as I perused my own schedule. I was taking AP English, Pre Cal, Chemistry and Creative Writing. Sam was taking regular English, Trigonometry, Chemistry and Woodshop. "Not having a study hall is gonna kill you Sam." I said, looking over his schedule. Sam wasn't the best student and I was immensely worried about him. He excelled at history but that was about it, the rest of his grades below average.

"I'll be alright." He answered. "I've got you and woodshop will be an easy A." he shrugged.

"Do you want to go check out the club board? See if we can find the football and soccer tryout sheets?" I asked him, folding my schedule and slipping it into my back pocket. "Sure." He nodded and we headed out into the hallway again, just in time to pass the same interviewer talking with a very well dressed kid who had just gotten what looked like a slushie thrown on him. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared, unable to pull myself together. What the fuck even was that? Why did that bigger dude throw a slushie on the smaller dude? Without even thinking, I turned and found the bigger guy with my eyes before letting my body follow. I pinned the guy against the wall with snarl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Throwing that shit on another student!" I hissed in his face. A crowd already forming. The guy shoved against me and I faltered ever so slightly before regaining my balance and grip. I could feel the people staring at us. "It's none of your fucking business…new kid. You'll learn that shit works differently around here and if you don't want another thrown in your face you'll let me go." The bigger guy spat at me. Just then, I felt Sam's arms wrap around my shoulders and chest pulling me back. "You're a piece of shit." I spat at the other kid as Sam dragged me away. He pushed me gently against the wall in another hallway. People around us erupting in conversations about what the new kid had just done. "Dude! What the fuck!? You cannot start fights on the first day!"

"Sam! You fucking saw that! That shit never would have flown at home! How can I let it fly here!?" Sam just shook his head. "We need to keep our heads down. You heard him and we saw what he did to that other guy. We are already new and until we can secure our spots here, we can't afford to piss people off. Just because that wouldn't have flown at home didn't mean there weren't bullies at home. They just do it differently here and if you want to get through the next two years, you cannot get into any fights." I sighed. He was right and I knew it. At home, people fought mostly with their words, it looked like kids were more creative and a little more cruel here. "Fine." I muttered. "Let's just go to class." I shoved off the wall and angrily stalked in the direction of home room, Sam trailing behind me.

Home room was only half full so finding desks was no big deal. I threw myself into one in the back of the room behind an Asian boy and girl that appeared to be a couple. At the front of the room sat the giant boy and the super tiny girl from this morning. She shot me another glare and I glared back at her, still in a foul mood from the hallway. I turned my head to the other side of the room where the Latina I almost bumped into earlier sat with a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes who was also wearing a cheerleading uniform. They were whispering to each other and shooting me glances every so often and I rolled my eyes. The other blonde on the other side of the Latina looked a little terrified to be there but was also trying to cover it with an air of mock indifference. I sighed and glanced at Sam as he sat down next to me. He shot me a small smile and I tried to let the events of the last half hour bring down my mood for the whole day. After a few more minutes the guy who got slushied, looking like he had cleaned up and changed clothes, walked in with a black girl, their mouths moving a mile a minute as they talked to each other. A kid in a wheel chair wheeled in just after that, shooting a longing look at the Asian girl sitting in front of Sam. The last to walk in and right as the bell rang was a guy about Sam's height with a shaved head who looked like he could not have given any less of a fuck about being there. The teacher walked in and shut the door as the morning announcements came across the loud speaker.

We all sat there and pretended to listen as the principal droned on and on. Finally, he finished and the teacher sighed. "My name is Mr. Taylor. I'll take roll call and then you can talk quietly with each other." There were only four people before me: Artie Abrams, the guy in the wheel chair; Rachel Berry, the tiny girl who kept glaring at me; Michael or Mike Chang, one half of the Asian couple; Tina Cohen-Chang, the other half. "Lucas Fabray?" Mr. Taylor called, looking up as I raised my hand. "I prefer Quinn if it isn't any trouble." He nodded. "Quinn it is. And Samuel Fabray?" He asked looking to Sam next to me. Sam nodded and spoke up. "Just Sam." Mr. Taylor nodded. "Are you both new here? I've never seen you before." I nodded. "We are, we just moved here from California." Mr. Taylor raised his eyebrows. "Well, welcome to Lima. I'm sure you'll find it much…different than California." I smiled at him politely as he continued with the roll call. After Sam we had: Finn Hudon, the giant of guy; Kurt Hummel, the kid who got slushied; Mercedes Jones, his friend who seemed to like attention a little too much; Santana Lopez, the Latina girl who seemed to drip sass and wear a permanent smirk; Brittany Pierce, the pretty blonde girl who had an air of innocene and happiness around her; Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the self proclaimed badass; and Kitty Wilde, the scared looking cheerleader with no discernible personality traits to show yet.

When the roll was done, the teacher let us talk and the two Asians turned to Sam and I. "My name is Tina and this is Mike." The girl offered, formerly introducing herself. "Quinn and this is my brother Sam." I replied, introducing us to them. Santana had heard and interjected. "Quinn." She said looking me over. "You're the kid that pinned Azimio earlier. I'm Santana and I run this school. Best get on board with that now or jump ship." She shrugged and I raised my eyebrow. "And what if I don't?" I asked her. The whole room quieting down and listening in on our conversation. Santana herself, looked surprised but quickly masked it with an air of indifference. She looked me over once. "Your funeral. It would be a shame though. You're hot." She said with that smirk back in place. "Well in that case you should let me take you to dinner on Friday." I said cockily, her smirk faltering as she was once again caught by surprise. She glanced at me, trying to put the smirk back on her face. "Whatever. Pick me up 7." And with that she went back to her seat and I grinned. She was beautiful and I was planning on taking advantage of the fact that she was clearly one of the more popular kids. Kurt and Mercedes had turned to gossip excitedly about what they had just heard and I saw Rachel scoff at me and turn back to her giant boyfriend. Puck gave me a nod, Mike and Tina offered me a small smile and Sam knuckle bumped me. Maybe this school wouldn't turn out to be so bad.

XXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm only playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox.**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"As the morning went on, I discovered that I had classes with some of the kids from home room and almost all of them were in my third period AP English class. I sat next to Mike and a guy named David, that I recognized from my AP US History class, sat on my other side. David introduced himself to me and he struck me as a nice guy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After fourth period, pre calc, I made my way to my locker where I met Sam. "How were the rest of your classes?" I asked him as I shoved my book bag into my locker. He shrugged. "Fine. Mostly just teachers taking roll and passing out the syllabus. Yours?" He said, following my lead and shoving his bag into his locker./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was alright. I had most of homeroom in all of my classes. That Mike guy is really nice. We talked a little. And Santana is in my AP English and pre calc classes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe you have a date with her." He said, taking the lead to the cafeteria. "You get a date and I don't. Something's wrong with that." I laughed and shoulder bumped him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll find some hot piece of ass soon enough." Sam rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right. Oh hey! Here's the club board that we never found this morning. What do we have…" He trailed off as he stepped in front of it. There were flyers for so many different kinds of clubs: AV Club, 80's Club, Student Council, Paintball Club, Tea Party Patriot Club, Muslim Students Club, Speech Club, Mock United Nations Club, Renaissance Club, Black Student Union, Celibacy Club. What even was this school? There was also the: McKinley Titans, the Cherrios, the Jazz Band and the Pep Band, the New Directions, The Thunderclap, The Muckraker, the Synchronized Swim Team, a paintball club, the Hockey team, a freaking badminton team, the basketball and baseball teams, and finally, the soccer team. I quickly grabbed the pencil on a string and wrote my name under the list for the soccer team and Sam wrote his for the Titans./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anything else?" I asked him, perusing the list. He shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The New Directions, what is that?" I took a closer look at the sign up sheet and shrugged. There were some pretty vulgar names on there, vulgar but hilarious. "Who knows dude but check out these names, Buttface McBallnuts and Assbraham Lincolon. That's funny." I laughed before spotting another list. "And check out this, they have a celibacy club." I laughed again and Sam joined me. "Let's just leave it for now." I said before turning and heading to the cafeteria to grab food, Sam following behind me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That's usually how things would go, I would take the lead and Sam would follow behind me. It's how our whole lives had been including our birth. Every so often Sam would take the lead but more often than not, I was leading the brigade. But neither of us minded, it worked for us./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We made our way through the line for food before I led us outside to eat. It was far too nice to stay inside. We took a seat across from each other on the end of a table with some kids that Sam had met in his English class. I introduced myself and we made small talk. About halfway through lunch, music started followed by singing and I looked up, looking for the source of the music. It didn't take long before I spotted the group of kids from my home room who were wearing matching black shirts with 'New York City' written on them in neon letters. Artie, the wheelchair kid, had kicked off the song with Jay-Z's part of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Empire State of Mind/em. His voice was fantastic and my interest had officially been captured. Finn, the tall dude took the next line and then Puck took the line after that. Why were all of these kids so good at singing? The girls joined in on the chorus and Santana, Brittany, and Kitty appeared on the stairs to the quad and damn if Santana wasn't the hottest girl I'd ever seen in that moment, my jaw dropping a little. The girls formed up on the stairs and I caught Santana's eye as she threw me a wink. I smirked back at her and continued to watch as Mercedes started to sing Alicia Keys' part. The guys joined them for the chorus this time as they joined the formation. Sam was into the performance as he tapped his foot and smiled and I looked back to the kids who were singing. Only a few of them were actually the type for this song but overall they pulled it off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As they finished, no one clapped. It's like the entire student body ignored the giant flash mob in the quad, how, I don't know. I shook my head and went back to my lunch, sharing a look with Sam. Maybe we should find out what that was all about./p  
p class="MsoNormal"XXXXXX/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

After lunch, Quinn and I headed to Spanish and then after we went our separate ways as he went to his Honors Physics class and I went to my Woodshop class. At the end of the day we met up with each other again for PE which we shared with most of the kids from home room as well as a few others, that guy David and a bigger girl named Lauren. She looked like she could kill me and I made a mental note to not piss her off. After class, I had to stay for football tryouts and I told Quinn he could go home if he wanted.

"Nah, I want to stay. I'll catch a shower but after I'll be out to watch you kill it at tryouts and show these guys how to really play football." I laughed and shook my head before putting on some pads and heading out. The coach was new this year and seemed like a total badass but a lot of the team from the year before was pissed because she was making them tryout again.

I recognized a few of the guys, Finn and Puck and Mike and David. Finn had been the quarterback last year. Puck was a receiver and he was actually really good. Mike was incredibly fast and David was just a brick house. Coach separated us into what positions we had played before and had us run drills. After that, she set us up into a mock team and we played each other. As quarterbacks, we had to call plays and throw the ball as well as not get hit and I did exactly that. Finn was good but I was better and I knew that.

After coach called it for the day, we were dismissed and would be back tomorrow for round two and she would post the list the following morning. It felt almost like a callback. Coach called my name as we all headed for the locker room and I turned and ran back to her.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Sam Fabray. Where are you from? You weren't on last years' team roster and you play like you've been playing for years."

"Yes ma'am. I moved here from California and I was set to be the starting quarterback at my school there before my parents moved us here. The guy who was the quarterback last year graduated." Coach nodded.

"I like you and I like what I've seen. Bring it that hard again tomorrow and we might just make that happen for you." I grinned at her.

"Really?!" She smiled.

"Really. Now go shower." I grinned and nodded before heading into the locker room which was slowly clearing out. I saw Quinn on my way in and he motioned that he'd wait for me and I smiled. I had hated the move here. I had hated leaving my friends and my team but maybe it would turn out to be a good thing and a good year.

I was in such a good mood that when I finally made it to the showers I started singing. _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ was always my go to shower song and the showers were empty so I figured it was safe. Today had been an incredibly strange first day at high school but it brought some really great things.

XXXXXX

 **Quinn's POV**

I had watched Sam's tryouts and he had in fact killed it, but what was more interesting were the cheerleaders having their own tryouts in the open space next to the football field. I could clearly see Santana and Brittany and Kitty among numerous other girls and some guys. I heard that the Cheerios where national champs 4 times running and I could see why. The stuff they were doing was absolutely insane.

I was drawn back to the football field when coach called it for the day. She sent the guys off to the locker room but called Sam back to her and I immediately sat up straighter, curious as to what they were saying, but then I saw him smile and I knew it had to be good. I caught his attention as he headed inside and told him I'd wait here for him and he nodded with another smile and headed inside.

I sat for a few moments, casually watching the Cheerios and more specifically, Santana. My own soccer tryouts were Wednesday and I was ready for them. I had been born ready. Okay, not really. But I missed playing and my morning runs weren't cutting it anymore. I was excited to be back on the field.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed an approaching presence until they sat down next to me. I turned my head and smiled.

"Whatcha doing up here skater boy? Checking out the Cheerios?" She asked with a smirk.

"Skater boy?" I laughed. "While I do enjoy longboarding, I wouldn't call myself a skater. I'm more graceful on my feet with a soccer ball. And Sam had football tryouts. I stuck around to support him." She raised an eyebrow.

"Soccer huh? That's hot. Sam? Trouty mouth?" I raised my eyebrows.

"My brother? Where'd you get trouty mouth?"

"Dude, have you seen his lips? Yours are similar but not like his." I blinked in response. She shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to give you my number and I'll text you my address later so you know where to pick me up on Friday." I grinned at her. "I also saw you checking out our little Glee performance at lunch today. Do you sing?"

"You could say that."

"You should come audition. I mean, Glee is totally lame and shit but…it's also kind of cool. We are like a family. An incredibly dysfunctional family who mostly hate each other but we are there for each other when it matters. And we get to sing which is cool. But don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you and I'd hate to do that." She smirked with another raised eyebrow.

"I'll think about it. It seems like fun but I'm also new and trying not to get my rep trashed in my first week."

"You're with me. No one will fuck with you and if they do, they will pay for it." He mulled over her words.

"Alright. I'll audition." She smiled a real smile at me.

"Perfect. Thursday. Soccer tryouts are Wednesday and I know you'll want some time to get a song together." I raised my own eyebrow at her mention of soccer tryouts but let it go.

"I gotta go shower now. Let me see your phone." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it, handing it to her. She quickly put her number in and called herself before handing it back to me. "I'll text you later sexy." She said with a smirk and made her way down the bleachers. I just grinned after her until Sam stood, invading my line of vision.

"Ready to go dude?" He asked me with his own raised eyebrow. I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go tell the parents how the day went. What went down with you and coach?"

He told me as we made our way to the car and on the drive home, we talked about our afternoon and I told him about my conversation with Santana and about auditioning for Glee Club. He grimaced but shook his head.

"I'm not sure about that one." He said, thinking.

"I'm not either but I've got Santana's support so we'll see."

"That we will."

We pulled up at home a few minutes later and made our way inside to dinner and our parents who asked us how our day went. Both were happy and proud of us and dad was ecstatic that I already had a date lined up. After dinner, I did the small amount of homework I had from Pre Calc and got ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I smiled to myself as I thought about the day and what was to come. And I already had the perfect song to audition with the Glee Club.

XXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm just playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's POV**

The next day in home room found Sam and I sitting with Puck, Santana and Brittany. Puck was a self proclaimed badass but he was funny and reminded me of my best friend in California. Santana was sitting dangerously close to me and Brittany was being…well, Brittany. I didn't know how else to describe her. She was eccentric and she made off the wall comments but she was adorable at the same time. It was hard to explain.

The morning dragged on, with work actually being assigned in classes today. I groaned as I walked out Pre Calc and headed for my locker. My workload was really going to be hellish. I met Sam at our lockers and he grinned at me.

"You look tired already, Quinn." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I get for taking so many AP classes. It's only going to get worse after soccer starts and then with this Glee club." I sighed as I opened my locker and put my bag inside.

"Speaking of…" Sam said as he opened his own locker. "…that Finn guy and the guy in the wheel chair stopped me after second period and asked if I wanted to join. They want me to meet them in the Choir Room during Lunch." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to go?" I asked, shutting my locker.

"I think so. Want to come with me?"

"Nah...I'm gonna meet Santana for lunch." Sam smirked at me.

"You're lucky brother. She's hot as hell."

"Dude, I know." I smirked back at him. "I don't know what it is about her but damn." Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against his locker. Rachel and Finn walked past us and she shot me another glare and I frowned.

"What's she always glaring at me for?" I complained as she turned her head with a huff.

"Who knows. Probably because you laughed at the hobbit comment. I don't know why else she would glare at you like that. You're like the most chill guy I know and she doesn't know you, at all." I frowned. He wasn't lying.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just annoying." It was at that moment that I heard someone get shoved into locker and I whirled around to find that Santana had pushed Kitty, who was wearing a new Cheerios Uniform into the locker. My eyes flew open as I moved to investigate.

"You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana yelled and I looked on, confused.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A. Boob. Job!" Kitty yelled back at her and my eyes went impossibly wider.

"Yup, sure did!" Santana yelled before smacking Kitty in the face. My jaw hit the floor. What the hell was going on?

"You can't hit me!" Kitty yelled back.

"Oh sure I can! Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!" Kitty went for Santana and then they were grappling in the hallway. Santana knocked Kitty to the ground before Mr. Schuester stepped in. Santana stormed off down the hallway as Shue held Kitty back while she yelled things I couldn't make out. After a few seconds the rest of the student body that had gathered to watch the fight started to drift off.

"Fuck." I muttered. "I'm gonna go find Santana." I told Sam before I took off down the hall in search of the fiery Latina.

I found her a few minutes later, sitting on the bleachers by the football field. I climbed them until I took the seat next to her, almost where we were sitting yesterday. I didn't speak. Eventually she did.

"She's such a fucking bitch. She wanted her stupid head Cheerio spot back and did what she had to get it. Even throwing me under the bus." She wiped away a couple of tears that had crept out of her eyes. "Not that I wouldn't have done the exact same thing…except that I didn't. I didn't tell coach last year when her stupid ass got knocked up. Fuck her." She said, her voice cracking a bit. I tentatively put a hand on her shoulder before she turned and collapsed into my arms. I held onto her as she cried, trying to figure out why all of this was important in the first place.

A few moments later she pulled away and I instinctively reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Not that I care what you think…" She started and I raised my eyebrow. "…But what do you think?" Her voice and eyes said that she did, in fact, care.

"What do I think about what? The fight? The Cheerios Captain position? The boob job?" She blushed.

"All of it."

"Well, I don't care about the boob job. Your body, your choice. The rest kind of confuses me. Why does it matter if she's head Cheerio or you are? I don't get it. I mean sure, I'd like to be captain of the soccer team next year but it's not detrimental. Maybe that's just something I don't get being a guy or maybe it's just a here thing…" I shrugged, gesturing to the school. She sighed.

"Being head Cheerio means you are at the top of the school. The Cheerios run this place and being the head Cheerio means you're the best of the best. I got the spot last year after coach kicked Kitty off the squad for being pregnant. I need popularity. I need to be at the top. I need people to notice me and like me. It's important to me."

"You don't need that shit for people to notice you. You're beautiful Santana. You really are. And underneath your bitchy exterior…it seems like you have a very warm heart." She scoffed.

"You don't know me."

"But I'd like to." She turned and met my eyes again and I could almost see her letting down a couple of her walls. Her eyes moved to my lips and I leaned in and she met me half way as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It quickly turned heated when she parted her lips and swiped her tongue across mine. I gave her access and met her halfway.

After a couple moments, she moaned softly and pulled away, her eyes a couple shades darker. She stood and grabbed my hands, pulling me down the bleachers and around to the back entrance of the school. She opened the door and pulled me inside before stopping in front of another door and playing with the handle for a moment before it opened. She pulled me inside and looked around before closing the door.

XXXXXXXX

 **Sam's POV**

After Quinn left to find Santana, I went in search of the Choir room. Today was already turning out to be much weirder than yesterday. When I arrived in the choir room, I found Finn, Artie, Puck and Mike sitting in the chairs in the front row. I stopped in front of the piano.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Finn greeted me. He kind of reminded me of a puppy. Maybe a Great Dane. "We just wanted to talk to you some more. So Sam, tell us about yourself." I shifted awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"My name is Sam Fabray. I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good but Quinn helps me a lot." Puck had been staring at me since I walked in.

"Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" I felt like laughing.

"I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" I responded. It might have been a lie but he didn't need to know that. He just smirked at me. Artie and Finn mumbled to each other for a few seconds. I did hear something about my hair though. I like my hair. Finn stood and Puck spoke.

"So can you sing with that big mouth?"

"I've never really sung in front of anyone besides Quinn before." It was true. I'd sing with Quinn but music was more his thing than mine.

"Dude, let me tell ya, chicks did singers." Puck said as he made his way to the guitar and Finn handed me another. Did he just assume that I could play? I'd have to thank my brother later for teaching me.

"Just give it a shot. We'll back you up, I promise. What song do you got in your back pocket?" Finn asked. I thought for a minute, running through my list of shower songs or songs that Quinn and I had dicked around with.

"Uh… _Billionaire?"_ Finn grinned and moved to the drums and I started to strum. The band joined in with some bongos and Puck on the guitar and I had a fleeting thought that the band seemed to just hang out in here all the time. I had fun with the song as Finn came in with the rap drop and Artie took over with Puck backing him up. They sounded really good. Quinn would be impressed. Mike was dancing and damn the guy was good. Shit. I wonder if he'd teach me how to Dance. I came back in with the chorus as the other guys backed me up. It was a lot of fun and and I said as much.

"That was a lot of fun!" I grinned. Finn smiled back at me.

"Think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?" I thought about it for a minute. I knew Quinn was going to audition so what the hell. Why not.

"Sure."

XXXXXXX

I made my way to the locker room after gym to get ready for day two of football tryouts. While we were sitting in there, Finn came in pushing Artie. What the hell were they doing? And then I heard Finn say that Artie wanted to try out for the team. Coach Beiste lost her shit. She was so pissed she kicked Finn off the team right then. What the hell was this school?

"You come in here, pushing a kid in a wheel chair, making me look like a monster because I have to tell him he can't play!" She yelled.

"No..no that's not what's going on here." Finn spluttered, clearly at a loss now that his plan was failing.

"I really wanna play." Artie chimed in. "I want my girlfriend back and I want...abs..." He trailed off and the guys started laughing. Dicks.

"Yeah he's like a human battering ram! He's like Braveheart!" Finn tried. Coach grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him toward the door.

"You know what! I DON'T LIKE BEING SCREWED WITH!" Coach yelled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Finn looked terrified.

"Dude, you're totally overreacting." Finn tried again. He was right but it was probably the worst thing he could have said as Coach got even more pissed off.

"Dude? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM! GO!" Finn looked even more terrified before and practically tripped over himself as he went back for Artie, wheeling him quickly out of the locker room. "THINK THIS IS SOME JOKE!" She yelled again and started throwing towels as the rest of the guys moved out of her way. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.

Tryouts that day weren't fun. Coach was pissed as hell and we took the brunt of it. I wanted to die by the time she finally called it for the day. She called us to the sidelines and most of the guys collapsed. Those that hadn't already left puking anyway.

"That was good. I'll post the roster tomorrow. Hit the showers." Was all she said before she disappeared inside the school. The rest of us dragged ourselves up and trudged into the locker room. I took my pads off and groaned. All of my muscles ached. Hopefully this would all be worth it. I showered slowly, not really wanting to move anymore.

I finally made it out to meet Quinn and he looked worried.

"What the hell was going on today?" He said hurriedly as he looked me over.

"Coach was pissed. We felt it. I want to die. And I also want to eat a house. Can we get food?" I asked and even my voice sounded like I was about to fall over.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on buddy. Gimme your bag." He said, taking my bag from me. We walked to the car and he tossed our bags in the back seat as I eased myself into the passenger seat. "I'll text mom and tell her we are picking up take out." I just nodded.

"Finn got kicked off the team. Tried to get Coach to let Artie try out." He looked at me surprised before turning his gaze back to the road.

"The kid in the wheel chair? How would that even work?"

"No clue. Anyway, Coach lost her shit and kicked him off the team. It was actually terrifying but I kind of felt bad."

"That's rough. I'm sorry practice was hard."

"S'okay. I'll just sleep as soon as we get home and I've eaten." He nodded. "How was your day?" I asked and a slick smirk slid over his face.

"I met Santana on the bleachers and she cried a lot. Told me why she got a boob job. I told her she was beautiful. And then she took me inside to an empty closet." That made me sit up.

"It's the second day of school and you've already gotten laid? Lucky bastard." I leaned back and closed my eyes but I could feel him grinning.

"While I am a lucky guy, I also actually kind of like her. She's sort of sweet once you get passed the bitch. And we didn't have sex. Just made out a lot and skipped lunch."

"More power to you dude." I mumbled.

"Oh, what happened with your lunchtime sing a long?" He asked with a snicker. I shot him a half-hearted glare.

"It was really fun actually. The guys are really talented and the band seems to just be in there. It was kind of weird but singing was fun. We sang _Billionaire._ They want me to come and audition on Thursday. I think I might. You're still going right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. I was going to sing _Concrete_ by As It Is. I'm sure it's well out of their regular repertoire of music but I dig it. Wanna sing some back up for me?" I grinned.

"Hell yeah! They could use some punk awakening." He grinned back at me as he pulled up to the Thai place.

"I'll be right back. Take a nap or something." He laughed as he got out and I rolled my eyes. Quinn and I rarely fought. He was my absolute best friend and my biggest supporter and I his but we teased the shit out of each other on a daily basis.

I ended up closing my eyes and falling asleep. Quinn woke me up when he pulled up in our driveway.

"Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to eat!" He said gleefully as I groaned. He got out of the car and grabbed the food and our bags while I dragged myself out of the car and up to the porch and through the front door. Dinner with mom and dad went about like it always does. And soon enough I was in my bed falling asleep wondering what crazy things would happen tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm only playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Ryan Murphy. Everything else is mine.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed/read this story. It means the world to me. Truly.**

 **Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _Sam POV_

Wednesday found me waiting outside the locker rooms waiting for the crowd of guys to disperse from the football teams roster list. Some of the guys walked away looking dejected or angry and some were cheering loudly and high-fiving their friends. When it had thinned enough for me to push through, I ran my finger down the list, noting that Puck and Mike had made the team, before finding my own name and running it over. A grin spread across my face as the word quarterback looked back at me. Puck and Mike came to stand on either side of me, grins breaking across their own faces before they turned to me.

"Hell yeah dude!" Mike said clapping me on the shoulder as Puck held his fist out and I bumped it with my own.

"We are going to kick so much ass." Puck grinned. Puck was a fullback and Mike was a wide receiver. I grinned at the guys on either side of me. They would be essential to myself on the field.

"Let's get to homeroom, I gotta tell Quinn!" I said, turning and leading the way to homeroom.

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

Wednesday passed uneventfully for me. I ate lunch with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Puck and Sam. It was nice having friends. I didn't make friends easily. I kept to myself, often coming off as an asshole, but these guys didn't seem to care or they matched my sense of humor and wit which was rare. I looked around at them all. Brittany and Mike were talking animatedly about their dance class that they shared. Tina and Santana were bickering back and forth about something trivial and Sam and Puck were talking about football. I watched my brother for a few minutes, he seemed so happy and there was a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen in a while. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched him more closely. Sam never took his eyes off of Puck and he leaned in and was talking excitedly. And then it hit me, Sam had the hots for Puck. My eyes went wide and I shook my head. Puck was very very straight and I so did not want my brother getting his heart broken again. God Dammit.

I felt a nudge in my side and turned to look at Santana who was looking at me confused. Tina had joined in Mike and Brittany's conversation. I shook my head. Sam's business wasn't mine to tell. Instead, I leaned over and kissed her softly. She pulled away and grinned at me.

"You should meet me next period in the closet." She whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"I have Spanish next."

"So?" She whispered, her tongue tracing along my ear.

"I'll be there."

* * *

After school, I had soccer tryouts. Coach Brady was a fit guy who looked to be in his late thirties. He was new this year too after last year's coach managed to lose every single game.

"Alright guys. My name is Dylan Brady. You can call me Coach or Dylan. Everyone who played last year will be trying out again this year. New year, new coach, new start. Let's start with some warm ups and then I'll put you on teams and we'll see what you've got."

We started moving, staring with simple stretches and a couple laps. One of the guys who played the year before kept a steady pace next to me as we lead the rest of the guys.

"Name's Ace. I played last year. Fullback." He said between breaths.

"Quinn. Striker. I'm new." I answered him. He grinned.

"Any good?" He asked and I smirked.

"You'll have to find out." He laughed and we pushed through our last lap before slowing to a stop, panting for air.

"Alright guys, grab some water and I'll split you up. I've taken your positions into consideration but I'll have you moving around to see if there are other positions you can do well in."

As practice went on it became clear that most of these guys were not that great. Some were down right terrible but there were a few of us who could hold our own. Ace was actually a brilliant player. As Coach called tryouts we gathered at the sidelines with our water and waited for him to speak.

"Great guys… I'll have the roster posted tomorrow morning and we start practice on Saturday morning. Hit the showers. Ace, Quinn, can I talk to you guys?" We looked at each other and shrugged, hanging back as the other guys went to the locker room. Coach approached us with a smile on his face. "Ace, you played last year for the team right?" Ace nodded.

"Yes sir." Dylan grinned and turned to me.

"And you're new." I nodded. "But you're both brilliant on the field. I wanted to ask if you would be interested in being co-captains?" My eyes went wide as I looked at Ace, who looked just as surprised.

"Sure Coach." I said turning back to him.

"I'm in." Ace grinned.

"Great! On Saturday, can I get you guys here a little early? I've got a playbook of sorts I want all the guys to see and we need to get sizes for uniforms, practice shirts and team wear and letterman jackets for new players." Ace looked at him confused.

"Coach…it's not surprise that the budget of this school sucks so how can we afford team wear?" Dylan flashed him his own grin.

"No need to worry about that. Our budget won't suck this year… it's being privately funded." Ace and I both looked at him like he was crazy.

"By who?" Dylan shrugged.

"The donors wish to remain anonymous." Ace shook his head and I shrugged myself. "So we're all set for Saturday?" We grinned and nodded. "Great! Hit the showers guys!" We ran off to the showers, talking as we went. Ace was a senior this year and was hoping for a scholarship in soccer to Stanford or Akron who both ranked in the top 5 for the NCAA Men's Soccer this last year.

After we showered, the football team was just getting in from practice and I spotted Sam and made my way over to him.

"How was practice?" I asked him, opening my locker that was next to his. All sports teams during the season had to share the locker room and lockers were assigned by last name.

"Less awful than tryouts yesterday but still rough. Coach seems to be leveling out which is nice. How were your tryouts?" I grinned and leaned in closer to him, lowering my voice.

"I made co-captains with a guy named Ace." Sam's smile widened and he beamed at me.

"Hell yeah dude! That's fucking awesome!"

"I know! I'm stoked. It will be difficult. Ace and I are easily the best players, some aren't so bad and some were down right bad but we'll see. Maybe we can get them in shape." Sam grinned.

"Dude, I'm sure you can. I'm going to go shower and we can head out after that."

"Sounds good." I finished getting dressed as Ace came to stand next to me.

"So…I just met your brother. Because I thought he was you." I laughed. "What else is there to know about you?" I laughed again.

"Uh, well Sam is my twin brother. We moved here from California because my dad got a better job. I'm a junior. I think I'm dating Santana Lopez." He choked on his own tongue and cough.

"Wait…you are dating THE Santana Lopez?!" He asked incredulously. I raised my eyebrow.

"I mean, not officially, but yeah. Why?" He shook his head.

"She is like...THE hottest girl in the whole school. Her, Brittany and Kitty. Damn dude. For being new you are sure making some waves here." I just grinned.

"Good. Oh and I'm also gonna audition for Glee Club." Ace made a face at that.

"Dude, if I were you, I'd stay away from that place. Santana and Puck can get away with being there because they have the popularity to make up for it. And while you're dating Santana, you're still new and you haven't gained the popularity yourself yet. This place will rip you to shreds if you join that club." I frowned at his words.

"Why do they hate the Glee Club?" Ace shrugged.

"They are different. The kid in the wheel chair, the goth girl, the gay guy, the bigger black girl, the really tiny girl who talks way too much. They are at the bottom of the social hierarchy here." I frowned again, his words sinking in. I needed to talk to Sam about this.

As if he had heard me calling his name, the boy appeared next to me, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Sam." I muttered. "Now that we are standing next to each other, you can probably see the differences." I said to Ace and he looked between us, noting our differences. He grinned.

"Yeah! Your hair is lighter Sam and your mouth is bigger." Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his locker and I raised my eyebrow and observed my brother's face. I hadn't really noticed it but hearing a second person say that Sam's mouth was bigger made me reevaluate and I chuckled to myself. Sam punched me in the arm and I laughed louder. Ace just shook his head. "I gotta go guys, I'll catch you tomorrow, Quinn? I could join you guys for lunch?" I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." Ace knuckle bumped me and headed out of the locker room, calling a goodbye to Sam. Sam finished putting on his clothes and he turned back to me.

"Let's get out of here." He said to me.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to you about something." He cocked his head to the side as he swung his bag over his shoulder and we headed out of the locker room.

"What's up?"

"Ace told me we shouldn't join Glee." Sam frowned.

"I've honestly kind of been thinking the same thing. After I saw what happened to Finn…I don't know Quinn. We're still new here. We don't need to put more against us than we already have." I frowned.

"Ace said the same thing. He said we didn't have the popularity to make up for it yet." I said as we approached my car and tossed our bags in the back. I climbed into the driver's seat and Sam into the passenger seat. I was already pulling out of the parking lot before he spoke again.

"Maybe we should wait on it. See what happens." I sighed.

"I guess so." I muttered. Santana would be so pissed with me but maybe she would understand.

"Oh! Have you met the really scary cheerleading coach yet?" Sam asked me. I shook my head.

"Holy shit dude, she is terrifying. I was passing through the hallway and heard some singing from the girl's bathroom. It sounded really good! But then, she like, came out of nowhere! It's like she could hear the singing from the other side of the school and was on a hunt to find it. She looked like she would murder whoever it was. She passed me, shoving me and a few other kids into the lockers before storming in and telling them to be quiet before she stormed out and went back the way she came from, shoving more kids. It was fucking weird. I definitely don't want to piss her off." I glanced at Sam with wide eyes. Why was someone like that teaching at this school? The administration of this place was really lacking.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't cheerleaders then." I smirked at Sam and he laughed at me.

"God I would pay to see you be a cheerleader." He laughed back at me and I just grinned as I pulled into our driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have read/followed/favorited and especially those who have reviewed. You're kind words mean the world to me.**

 **This is the last chapter for the first episode. The next chapter will be Quinn and Santana's date and then on to episode 2.**

 **There is some Spanish in this chapter and the translations are at the bottom of the page. I'm working with google translate so I apologize if it's not accurate.**

 **This whole chapter is in Quinn's POV.**

* * *

 _What the fuck?_ It was my first thought after something really fucking cold hit my face. It literally felt like someone had thrown ice water on my face but it was thicker and sharper than that. I wiped some of it away from my eyes to find a few guys laughing, one the bigger guy from my first day.

"I told you not to fuck with me new kid." Azimio said in what I assumed he thought was a menacing tone. I growled lowly under my breath. "You need to learn your place around here." My hands clenched into fists and I threw myself at him shoving him into the wall again, my fist pulled back and collided with his face before I felt hands on me, pulling me off and another fist colliding with my stomach.

"Mother fucker!" I spat as the wind got knocked out of me. Whoever hit me was clearly bigger than I was. Azimio recovered and he was standing right front of me.

"Let this be a lesson to you, shithead. That you don't fuck with kids higher than you." He growled before his fist collided with my face and I groaned and tasted blood in my mouth. Azimio smirked in satisfaction. "Drop him. Come on guys." He muttered and I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Azimio and his guys disappeared.

"Mother fucker." I muttered again, more to myself as I pulled myself up off the floor. Santana came out of nowhere, her hand covering her mouth.

"Holy shit, Quinn! What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she came over and touched my face. I glared daggers in the general direction Azimio and his guys had disappeared to.

"Azimio and his asshole friends." She looked me over and sighed.

"Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up." She said softly, taking my arm and pulling me down the hallway, stopping at her locker. "I keep a sweatshirt in here just in case. I like my sweatshirts baggy so it should fit you alright, it will just be a little warm." I shrugged and looked at her softly.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly. She smiled at me.

"Come on, we still have to get that shit out of your hair." She took my hand and continued down the hallway stopping in front of the women's bathroom. She opened the door and looked around, only a couple of freshman were inside.

"Out. Come on, get the fuck out." She snapped, and the girls who were obviously terrified of her scrambled out of the bathroom. I just shook my head with a smile as she pulled me inside. She took a folding chair from the corner and set it up in front of the sink. "The Gleeks keep it in here for this reason." She shrugged, explaining. "Take your shirt off and take a seat and lean your head back." I nodded and did what she asked, sitting on the chair and leaning my head back. "Close your eyes and mouth, I'm going to pour some water over your face." Again, I did what she asked as I felt warm water being poured over my face and neck and then my hair. She carefully started working out the sticky syrup from my hair until it was all gone and I smiled up at her as she finished and grabbed a couple paper towels, wiping off my face and neck and then drying my hair.

"Alright, Skater Boy, you're all good to go." She said softly and I sat up.

"Thank you." I replied just as softly. She smiled at me.

"De nada." She grinned and took a seat on my lap.

"You must think I'm a pussy." I mumbled. She shook her head.

"Nah, Azimio is like three times your size and I saw him wiping blood from his nose on my way to you. Why did he slushy you though?"

"Because I'm new. And because I tried to fuck him up on the first day after I saw him slushy Kurt." She sighed. "San…I don't think I'm going to audition for Glee. Not yet anyway. I need to get some popularity up. My temper is too bad to deal with that shit everyday." She smiled at me sadly.

"It's okay. I understand. Trust me." She leaned down and kissed my cheek, avoiding my busted lip. I smiled as she pulled away. "Lets get to class okay? I'm sure we've missed most of second period." I sighed and looked at my watch.

"We'll make it back for third period and this bathroom is gonna fill with people in a few minutes." She gave her own sigh and stood, passing me the sweatshirt she had gotten from her locker. I slipped it on over my head. It fit nicely. "I'll have to give you one of my sweatshirts." She turned to me as she put the chair back. "Boyfriends usually give their girlfriend's a sweatshirt." She raised her eyebrow.

"Boyfriend huh?" I felt heat creep up my neck.

"Well, yeah. I was gonna ask you after our date on Friday but I mean…this was probably the most vulnerable I've been with you and you've already cried to me and we've already fucked so we are just missing the date…" I trailed off when I saw her giggle. She shook her head and walked over to me, pressing her lips very carefully to mine. The bell rang and she grinned.

"Let's get to English, boyfriend." I flashed her a stupid grin and let her lead the way out of the bathroom.

* * *

After school, Sam went to football and I sat in the bleachers waiting for him. He was pissed as hell when he found out what Azimio did to me but I don't him to keep a wrap on it during practice. He didn't need to get kicked off after just making the team. After practice and Sam had showered we hovered outside the locker room, discussing in hushed tones about the Glee audition.

"I told Santana I wasn't going. She gets it. I think it's for the best Sam. You know I love singing and music but I can't handle this slushy shit everyday. I'll be expelled before the end of next week." I muttered to him. He sighed.

"I know. After what Beiste did to Finn, I'm not so sure either and then with you this morning. Shit dude." He muttered.

"Agreed. Let's just go home and get our homework done. I know you're probably behind." He scowled at me but his shoulders slumped.

"Football is just a pain in the ass and with the letters and numbers…It's just a mess." I smiled a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Which is why I am gonna help you pass. Come on, brother."

* * *

Friday rolled around and Mike passed my locker looking pissed as hell.

"Mike!" I called out to him. He turned and traipsed back to me. "What's wrong dude?" I asked him, a little concerned.

"The Asian Community is super strong around here and I just found out that Sunshine, that new girl from the Philippines was sent to a crack house instead of Glee auditions last night." He said angrily. My eyes went wide.

"What the fuck? Who would send her there?" I asked incredulously.

"Rachel Berry." I frowned.

"The tiny one?" He gave a tight-lipped nod. "Holy shit. Why?" Just then Tina appeared next to Mike, also angry.

"Because she's an ambitious little freak who wants all the solos and can't handle someone else being as talented as she is." My eyes went wide again.

"Holy shit."

"You're telling me. We have to go find Shue so he can deal with this." Tina said before storming off.

"We'll see you at lunch." Mike said before following Tina. Holy fucking shit what was wrong with people at this school. And Rachel? She does not seem the type to even know where crack houses would be. I shook my head and went back to my locker, shoving my morning books into my bag. I felt hands cover my eyes and I stiffened before I caught a whiff of Santana's perfume. I grinned and turned around.

"Hey baby." I grinned happily, kissing her, still careful to mind my still healing lip.

"I'm gonna kill Azimio. It's his fault I can't kiss you properly." I laughed at the murderous look in her eyes.

"You're just gonna have to kiss me real good when it heals." She smirked.

"I can do that."

"Good." And I pecked her lips again as Sam and Puck came up to us.

"Dear god, get a room." Sam muttered and I punched him in the arm. I looked at Santana and Puck.

"Is Rachel always so crazy?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and back to me.

"What did she do this time?" Puck asked.

"Mike and Tina told me they sent the new foreign exchange girl, Sunshine, to a crack house instead of Glee auditions last night." I told them.

"She did what?" Puck exclaimed.

"Ay dios mío! Que maldita perra! No puedo creer que ella!" Santana yelled at Spanish and I nodded my head. Three years of Spanish hadn't been for nothing.

"Right." I agreed.

"She could give Sue Sylvester a run for her money." Santana said, shaking her head.

"I wonder what Shue is gonna do to her." I wondered out loud.

"Probably just make her apologize and move on." Puck said and I blinked.

"That's it? Seriously?" Sam asked the question we were both thinking.

 **"** Mhm. He's really easy going so if you're gonna fuck up, fuck up around him. Didn't you notice how when San and Kitty were fighting, neither of them actually got in trouble? That's because Shue was the teacher who broke it up. He could give less of a shit about actually getting us in trouble." Puck shrugged and Santana nodded.

"Wow." Sam muttered as the bell rang.

"Wow is right, brother. But San and I have to get to class. I'll see you guys at lunch." I told Sam and Puck as Santana and I headed off to Pre Calc. hands intertwined.

* * *

At lunch, all the Glee kids got called to the Auditorium for a mandatory meeting so naturally, Sam and I followed Puck and Santana there. We hung out in the back so we couldn't be seen though. It seemed like that Sunshine girl was finally getting a real audition and I smiled and then she started to sing and I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. The girl was killing it and our friends knew it. They were cheering loud as she nailed the song and even Sam had chills listening to her.

"Holy shit dude." He muttered to me as she finished and everyone cheered and clapped for her.

"She's fucking good." Sam just nodded next to me. Shue got up to talk to her and Sam and I made our way back into the hallway to wait for our friends. "I can't believe how good she was. Like damn." I murmured to Sam.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck joined us a few moments later, followed closely by Tina and Mike and the 7 of us made our way to the cafeteria to scarf down some food before lunch ended.

"Sunshine fucking killed it!" Mike said with a grin on his face. "Serves Rachel right." He said gleefully.

"Are you sure you don't want to audition?" Santana whispered in my ear. I sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"Not yet. I can't risk it yet." She kissed my cheek.

"I know. I just really want to hear you sing."

"Well why didn't you say so. I could just sing for you on our date tonight." I offered with a small smirk.

"Mmm, please do." She practically purred in my ear and I groaned, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Dear god, you two get a room." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"You're just bitter you aren't getting laid Puckerman!" Santana bit back. I turned my attention to Sam, watching his emotions. He looked interested in the topic at hand and it confirmed his interest in Puck.

"Watch it Santana." Puck glared back at her. "The cougar pool is a little overrated here." He muttered trying to defend himself.

"Maybe you've just fucked every woman in Lima and you've run out of options. Unless you wanted to start fucking dudes." She teased him lightly. I switched between watching them and watching Sam, who seemed even more interested in their conversation. He glared back at her but there was a small flicker in his eyes that only someone who was paying very close attention would have noticed.

"I can say that I am 100% straight." He said with conviction and I saw the corners of Sam's mouth drop a little.

"Aw come on Puckerman! There's no shame in being a little gay." It was then that I took a drink from my water bottle and Brittany decided to chime in.

"Yeah, Santana and I have had sweet lady kisses before." Five sets of eyes turned to stare at Brittany and I turned my head just in time to spray water all over the floor. I started coughing and Mike pounded me on my back.

"What?!" I asked as soon as I got control of my lungs again. Santana turned her gaze to me and frowned.

"It's nothing. We make out sometimes. It's fun." I blinked at her. And she got angry. "Well, if you're going to be a dick about it." She said, starting to get up from her seat. I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not trying to be a dick, I'm just surprised. I'm not mad. Or anything other than surprised." She stared at me for a moment before sitting back down. "I made out with a dude once. We were playing spin the bottle." I shrugged. "It wasn't awful but I know that I'm straight and that didn't change anything."

"Same." Mike spoke up and this time 6 sets of surprised faces turned to him. He shrugged. "I was like…10 or something. It was a dare."

"Yeah, and I've kissed a girl before." Tina chimed in.

"See, there's nothing wrong with being a little gay Puckerman." Santana said, looking at him with a shit eating grin. He frowned. "What about you Sammy, ever kissed a boy?" Brittany asked him. I looked at my brother and he at me as we had a silent conversation. He clenched his jaw for a moment before speaking.

"I've kissed a boy before." It was all he offered and everyone accepted it.

"Maybe you just need to kiss a guy, Puck. It would open so many doors for you." I offered and he glared at me. But I could see the shift in his eyes. God help me if this plan didn't get my brother laid.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we all groaned as we headed off to our classes.

* * *

 **Translations:**

De nada. - You're Welcome  
Ay dios mío! Que maldita perra! No puedo creer que ella! - Oh Lord! That fucking bitch! I cannot believe her!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't, it is mine.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! I love seeing you're guys' opinion and that you're enjoying my story. This is the Quinn/Santana date and I had a lot of fun writing it.

I know the songs I chose don't necessarily fit the timeline of Glee but I feel like I can bend that a little. The songs are as follows (Just put youtube into your browser and then add this to the link):

 _Now That You're Here_ by Haley Reinhart: **watch?v=1xowz-ojuqA  
** _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran: **watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo  
** _First Date_ by Blink 182, Cover by Sean Malone: **watch?v=ffJyn09aw9g** (A brilliant cover, honestly.)

Enjoy!

* * *

I looked at myself in my bedroom mirror for a moment, making sure I looked appropriate for a date. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with blue chucks for a splash of color. I grinned as I tightened my jacket around me and headed downstairs only to be greeted by both of my parents and Sam. They all looked at me as if they were holding back their glee.

"Hey guys." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you excited?!" Mom asked me, the first to break into a huge grin and I just smiled and shook my head, good naturedly.

"You guys act like I've never been on a date before." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, this is your first date in a new place and after only being in school for a week! We are excited you've found someone here." My mother again.

"I know. And I am excited." My mother clapped happily and I just shook my head again. "But I have to get going, I have to pick up Santana in fifteen minutes." I said, kissing my mother on the cheek and knuckle bumping Sam. "I'll see you guys later." I said as I headed for the door. My father caught up to me, slinging an arm over my shoulders. I stopped in front of the door and looked at him, only a few inches shorter than he was.

"Now Luke…" My father started and I rolled my eyes in irritation this time. He always called me Luke when he was being serious. "…We don't need any grandbabies yet. So make sure that doesn't happen." I gawked at him.

"What!? Dad! It's only our first date!" I whispered harshly. He did not need to know that we already had. He just chuckled.

"I know how kids are. So just be safe." I sighed.

"I'll be safe. Even though nothing is going to happen tonight." I mumbled the last part as I dipped out from under his arm. "I love you, Lucas." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"I love you too, dad." He pulled me in for a short hug before sending me on my way.

* * *

Ten minutes later found me standing in front of Santana's front door, holding a simple rose as I swallowed my nerves. I slowly reached up and rang her doorbell before stepping back to wait patiently. The door swung open almost immediately revealing a handsome, muscular, older Latino man with brown eyes that matched his daughters. I gulped.

"Hello, sir. My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm here to pick up Santana." I said, offering my hand to him and mustering up what little confidence I had left in my body. The older man shook my hand and looked me over, his face hard. I dropped my hand and could feel my nerves building in my stomach again.

"Thiago! Is that Quinn at the door?" A woman called from further inside the house. Mr. Lopez turned his gaze from me to the house and called back.

"Yes, Mari." I heard some rustling as a beautiful Latina woman came around the corner with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, let the poor boy in, Iago." She said with a warm smile. Mr. Lopez stepped aside, allowing me into his home. As Mr. Lopez was closing the door behind me, I stretched my hand out again for Mrs. Lopez.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Quinn Fabray." I said to her and she just beamed at me and bypassed my hand altogether, bringing me in for a hug. My eyes widened in surprise as I tentatively returned the hug.

"It's Maribel and I give hugs." She said as she let me go.

"Mamí! Papí! You're scaring him!" I heard Santana's voice and I turned in the direction in which her voice had come. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked more beautiful than ever. I was used to her in her Cheerios uniform so seeing her out of it was quite the difference. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a deep black v-neck, with black boots that came halfway up her calves and a blue jacket. Her hair was styled in soft curves that fell past her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. I stared up at her in awe as she descended the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, I crossed the room to her, completely forgetting for a moment that her parents were in the room with us.

"You look beautiful." I murmured softly, meeting her eyes. She smiled shyly at me as her eyes fell the ground before she cast them back up to meet my own.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, just as softly. I smiled at her before remembering the rose in my hand. I held it out to her.

"This is for you." She smiled and took it from me gently, smelling it and smiling wider.

"No other boy has ever gotten me a flower before." She commented as she gazed at me with wonder in her eyes and I smiled proudly. Behind us, her mother was watching us with joyful eyes and her father with a small smile of his own. Santana leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly. "We should get going." She murmured against my ear before pulling away and looking past me to her mother. "Mamí, will you put this in water please?" She asked her mother kindly. Mrs. Lopez beamed and nodded, stepping forward to take the flower from her daughter. Santana turned back to me took my hand, pulling me to the door. As she opened it, I stopped in front of her parents.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. And thank you, for allowing me to take Santana out." Her father snorted.

"She didn't give us much choice. Have her home by 11." Her father told me and I held my hand out to him once more as he shook it again. Her mother pulled me into another hug as she scolded me gently.

"I told you, it's Maribel. Take care of my little girl." She added the last part so only I could hear. I pulled away and nodded at her with a soft smile. With that, Santana said goodbye to her parents and pulled me out of the house and to my car. I opened her door for her and she smiled as she got in and I closed it behind her. As I crossed to the driver's side, I looked back at the house and found her parents standing on the porch, smiling at us. I smiled back and slid into the driver's seat, shutting my door and putting my seatbelt on. I looked over at Santana and grinned.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled a wide smile.

"Absolutely." I grinned back at her and started the car, putting it in reverse and backing out of the driveway. We were halfway down her road before she sighed. I glanced at her and she smiled back at me. "I'm sorry about my parents. My dad is very overprotective and my mother…well…you saw her. She's like that all the time unless she's angry. But they really seemed to like you." I smiled.

"I'm glad. They seem like wonderful people. I mean, they'd have to be to raise someone like you." Another shy smile graced her features and she shook her head.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" She asked teasingly.

"I could just be an asshole." I suggested, teasing right back and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I like you the way you are. Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. It's a surprise." I smirked, glancing at her. She groaned softly.

"I hate surprises."

"Tough shit, princess." I laughed and she glared at me.

"There's the asshole. I want the sweet guy who gave me a rose back." She complained with a mock pout. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, bring the back of it to my lips and pressing a gentle kiss.

"Better?" I asked as I brought our hands down but didn't let go.

"Much." She smiled and intertwined our fingers.

The rest of our ride was spent discussing school and sports. I told her about soccer and she told me about cheerleading. She told me about how crazy Coach Sylvester actually was and it only reaffirmed the fact that I did not want to be on her bad side.

I finally pulled into the parking lot of The Shamrock and she turned to look at me.

"A bar? You brought me to a bar for our first date?" She didn't sound angry just confused. I smiled at her despite the nerves in my stomach.

"It's a karaoke bar. You said you wanted to hear me sing and this is the place in Lima to do just that. Plus, the food here is pretty good. Or so I've heard." I shrugged and her face softened.

"Well, show me what you're made of." She grinned and I quickly got out of the car, crossing to the passenger side and opening her door. I offered her my hand and she took it. I led her inside and we got a small table in the corner. The atmosphere was loud and fun and I grinned.

"This place reminds me of the bar I used to play at with my band before we moved." I said to her loudly.

"You were in a band?" She called back. I nodded.

"Sure was! We were what would be classified as punk rock." I shrugged. She grinned.

"That's so cool!" She grinned wider.

"I've got some demo recordings at home, I'll bring them to school Monday." I said with a smile as a waiter came over to us, taking our drink orders and leaving menus.

"Or you could come over tomorrow and bring them with you?" She suggested with a tentative smile. I looked up from the menu and grinned back at her.

"Okay. But I think you're being a little too optimistic about this second date. We haven't even gotten through the first and I haven't decided if I like you enough for a second yet." I said cheekily with a teasing smile. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"You're such a dick." She muttered as she realized I was kidding. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine.

"Trust me, I would be honored for a second date. That is, if you still like me by the end of the night."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

After we had finished eating, they were just starting to get karaoke up and running.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked her, giving her the first choice. She looked at me with a smirk as she drummed her fingers against her chin.

"I want you to sing… _It's Raining Men."_ She said after a moment, her smirk growing. I gaped at her for a moment before closing my mouth and standing.

"Fine." I said as I headed off to the DJ. I told him my song choice and he laughed at me and then I pointed at Santana, explaining that she wanted it so she would get it. The DJ nodded and handed me a mic, pulling the song up on the computer. He showed the lyrics on the screen I was standing in front of and I spoke into the mic.

"My name is Quinn Fabray and this is for you, Santana." I said and the DJ started the music and I sang my heart out as I danced along to the tune. I could see Santana laughing and the whole crowd was also laughing. I took a huge bow as I finished the song and the whole place applauded and cheered.

"That took some balls kid." The DJ said to me as I stepped off the stage. I just laughed.

"She's worth it." I said looking back to her and she had the biggest smile on her face. "Do you have a guitar?" I asked, turning my attention back to him. He nodded.

"Sure do." I grinned.

"I'll be back after a bit but I have a song I want to do." He just grinned and nodded before making introductions for the next singer. I returned to my table and Santana was still laughing.

"You're fucking crazy." She laughed. I just grinned and shook my head, sitting down.

"You wanted me to sing it, so I sang it. And now…I think it's your turn to sing something." She immediately shook her head.

"Nope. No can do."

"Come on! You sing in Glee club!"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"You aren't there!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So if I joined Glee, you were just going to stop singing?"

"No…Fine! I'll sing. What do you want to hear?" I grinned at her.

"How about _Barbie Girl._ " I said with my own smirk. She looked at me horrified.

"Absolutely not! No way!"

"I just sang _It's Raining Men_." She groaned.

"Fine!" She said, getting up from the table and going up to the DJ. I saw her talk to him and he threw his head back and laughed but nodded. As the previous singer stepped off the stage. Santana stepped up.

"I'm Santana Lopez and Quinn is an asshole." The bar erupted in a roar of laughter as the music started and she started to sing, albeit reluctantly. Halfway through she started to loosen up and get into it. And as she sang the last chorus she was having a blast. Another thunderous applause greeted her as she grinned and looked back to the DJ.

"I'm gonna steal the show and sing another song and this one is actually for Quinn." She flashed me a smile before another song started, one I didn't recognize right away. She came in with the first verse and her voice was brilliant and smokey and she hit all the notes effortlessly. I had a feeling that she sang this song better than the original.

 _The purest eyes and the strongest hands I love the ground, baby, where you stand  
and my will to fight it all disappears  
well, now that you're here_

 _you're everything I've been thirsty for_  
 _you're everything that I can't afford_  
 _Can't leave you now I'd be trembling, counting every tear_  
 _well, now that you're here_  
 _Ohh, now that you're here_

 _Feels like this chemistry might be the end of me_  
 _if love is my enemy, don't set me free_  
 _now that you're here, there's no one else for me_  
 _energy, like where it's taking me_  
 _if love is my enemy, don't set me free_  
 _now that you're here, there's no one else for me_

 _I never thought I'd feel so divine_  
 _you're like poetry, desire justified,_  
 _you're a legend now that'll never die,_  
 _well, now that you're here_

 _Almost torture now, this insanity_  
 _as you captivate every inch of me_  
 _you're taking me so far away when you're pulling me near,_  
 _well, now that you're here_  
 _Ohh, now that you're here_

 _Baby, don't leave me alone,_  
 _just let me feel this over and over_  
 _Pull me in closer and closer 'cause baby now that you're here_

 _Stuck on your energy, like where it's taking me_  
 _If love is my enemy don't set me free_  
 _now that you're here_  
 _there's no one else for me_  
 _now that you're here_

As she finished the song the crowd cheered and I cheered the loudest. She was beautiful up on that stage and my heart was hammering wildly in my chest. How did I get so lucky to be this woman's boyfriend? Like, holy shit. She came back to our table and I stood to greet her with a searing kiss.

"You're fucking amazing." I murmured against her lips and I felt her smile. "And so fucking beautiful." I added and she kissed me again before pulling away and sitting down at our table. I took my seat and we smiled goofily at each other.

We watched several more people go up and sing, making fun of the really bad ones and there were a lot of them. After a while I looked over at her and grinned.

"Come sing with me!" I said, standing and holding my hand out for her. She took it without complaint and with her own smile as I pulled her up to the DJ. I whispered to him which song and he grinned and we took the stage.

"We are Quinn and Santana and you have watched us make fun of each other all night and we're gonna sing together now. Here goes!" And the DJ started the music and she looked at me as she recognized the tune and she shook her head and took the first verse.

( _Santana,_ Quinn, **Both** )

 _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
** **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

I looked at her as I sang the next verse, her eyes shining back at me and I smiled. _  
_  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
 _  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right  
_  
 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

 **Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 **All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

She reached for my hand as we finished the song.

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
 _So dust off your highest hopes_  
 **All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
** _All I know is a new found grace  
_ _All my days I'll know your face  
_ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Another applause met the end of the song and we bowed before leaving the stage and going back to our table once more.

"I'm having so much fun!" She said with a smile. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"Me too." I smiled back at her before the next song _You and Me_ by Lifehouse started. I stood once more and held out my hand. "Dance with me?" She smiled and took my hand, standing. I led her onto the dance floor, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her hand with my other. As the song continued on, I spun us around on the dance floor, getting lost in the music and her eyes. I pulled her closer as the bridge of the song hit and she laid her head on my shoulder and we swayed to the music, enjoying being in each other's arms. When it came to a close, we stepped off the floor and I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"We have time for one more song and then I have to get you home." She frowned.

"I don't want this night to end." She said softly and I frowned too.

"I don't either, but I also don't want your dad to be pissed at me." She sighed.

"I guess."

"But I have one more surprise for you." I grinned as I took her back to our seats before heading back to the DJ. I asked him for the guitar and he nodded, grabbing it and plugging it in to the sound system. I made my way to the stage and didn't make any introduction before I started to strum the song I had taught myself how to play.

 _In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

 _Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
 _Honest, let's make this night last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

 _When you smile, I melt inside_  
 _I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_  
 _I really wish it was only me and you_  
 _I'm jealous of everybody in the room_  
 _Please don't look at me with those eyes_  
 _Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_  
 _I dread the thought of our very first kiss_  
 _A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

 _Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
 _Honest, let's make this night last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

I took the musical bridge as chance to show off my guitar skills and riffed until coming back in with the last chorus.

 _Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
 _Honest, let's make, this night last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
 _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Cheering erupted around me and I soon felt arms around my and a pair of lips kissing me soundly. I grinned against them before pulling away and taking one last bow.

"Goodnight everyone!" I stepped off the stage with Santana and handed the guitar back to the DJ. "Thank you for everything tonight dude. I appreciate it." I said, slipping him a 20 dollar bill. He took it and stared at me before grinning.

"You two were a blast. You have to come back!" I looked at Santana and grinned.

"I'm sure that we will. We might even bring friends." He grinned and nodded and we shook hands before going back to our table. She grabbed her purse and I put 50 bucks on the table to cover dinner and a nice tip before taking her hand and leading her out of the bar and to the car.

The drive back to her house was exuberant as we talked about the crazy acts we had seen at the bar. When I pulled in her driveway, it was 10:45. I opened her car door and held out my hand once more as I walked her to her door and we stopped in front of it.

"I had a really great time, Quinn. I didn't think a karaoke bar could be so fun but you proved me wrong." She said softly with a smile.

"It's nice to hear you admit that I was right." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "But I had a great time too." The nerves were back again and I wasn't sure why but I shrugged them off. "Do you still like me enough for a second date?" I asked her,

"I think so. I might like you enough for a third date. And a fourth." She giggled and I leaned in and kissed her. It was tentative and gentle as she returned it. I put both hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my neck.

After several moments, we pulled away and leaned our foreheads together.

"Thank you for tonight." She said softly.

"Anytime." I whispered and then I kissed her again. This kiss was more experienced and it lasted longer than the first. When we finally pulled away again she sighed.

"I should go inside." I nodded.

"Unless you want your dad to come looking for you." I said softly. She shook her head.

"Not really, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course. Just text me and let me know when it's cool to come over." She smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Quinn." She said softly, pecking my lips one more time before turning and opening her front door. I smiled at her once more before turning and heading back to my car. Once inside, I saw her looking back at me from her open front door. I gave a small wave as I started my car and pulled out of her driveway, only seeing the door shut in my rearview mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

Hey guys! Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews. I love hearing from you! And thank you to those who read/follow/favorite! As for the pairings, I'm honestly not making any promises. I should know myself better by now. I'm kind of a ship whore. But for now, Quinntana is going strong and will continue that way for the forseeable future. But this is high school and crap happens and who knows because I don't even know where these characters will take me yet. So bare with me guys and we'll find out what happens together!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

In my head, Ace would be played by Robbie Amell to give you guys an idea.

Song: _Upswing_ by As It Is which is the band that Patty Walters is from and where I got the title of this fic for.  
Go to youtube and add this to the link: **watch?v=plajRIz-pHU.** In case you haven't noticed, I'm a huge fan of punk music so I'll be featuring that a lot in this fic but my music tastes are very ecclectic. Anything from classical to heavy metal to Broadway and everything in between!

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday morning came and I was eager to get to school. Quinn hadn't been able to come over because his parents had surprised him and Sam with a trip to Cincinnati to watch the Colts play the Bengals in their last preseason game. I guess Sam was a fan of the Colts. I was more of a Pittsburgh fan but I can't really announce that around here. Ohio hates Pittsburgh. And honestly, who would think that the most popular girl in school would secretly love football?

I made my way through the crowds of students gathering in the hallway to Quinn's locker. I saw the familiar form of my boyfriend at his locker as he talked animatedly with Sam. I cam up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey baby." I murmured in his ear. He turned around with a huge smile on his face as he kissed me softly.

"Hey! I missed you!" He told me and I saw Sam roll his eyes.

"I missed you too. Hey Sam." I said turning my smile on his brother and Sam smiled back.

"Hey Santana."

"How was the game?" I asked him and his eyes lit up as he started telling me all about it. I engaged him in a very serious conversation about the sport and my predictions for the coming year, backed up with facts and statistics and he looked at me impressed.

"Quinn, your woman knows about football. You have to keep her. Or I'll take her." Sam said teasingly and Quinn snorted.

"I'm not really worried about you stealing my girlfriend." Quinn told him and I felt mildly offended.

"Think you can just take me on a date and lay a claim on me." I told him, half kidding, half serious. He stopped and turned to look at me, trying to decide if I was serious or not I assumed. He turned from me and looked at Sam. They had a silent conversation before Sam gave a slight nod and turned to me.

"It's not that, Santana. Quinn is right. I wouldn't actually try and steal you. You're not my type." And I felt myself get even more offended. I was everyone's type! Well, everyone except Kurt's…and then the light bulb clicked in my head and my eyes went wide.

"Wait! You're gay?" I hissed and stared at him and Quinn clamped his hand over my mouth. Sam looked around to see if anyone had heard before turning back to me and lowering his voice.

"I am. And I don't want anyone knowing. I see how they treat Kurt here and I'm not about that. I'm already new, I don't need another automatic strike against me." He said, imploring me to keep my mouth shut and I just nodded. Once Quinn felt it was safe, he let go of me, removing his hand from my mouth.

"I don't care, ya know? Whatever makes you happy." I shrugged. Who was I to judge anyway? Brittany and I had our fair share of lesbian adventures. "Are your parents cool with it?" I found myself asking him. I wasn't sure what my parents would say if it was me, but I know my Abuela would be super pissed.

"Mom knows and she's cool but we haven't told dad yet. I don't know how he would feel about his football stud son being a 'fairy.'" He muttered putting the last word in air quotes. "I think is kind of waiting for Quinn to tell him he's gay but it would really surprise him coming from me." I looked between the two brothers, confused. Quinn noticed my confusion and took over.

"I'm a momma's boy. My mom and I have always been super close and Sam has always been much closer to dad. It's not to say that our parents don't love us equally, it's just dad gets football and mom gets soccer. She used to play when she was younger. So we just click with our parents differently. Mom always gets really scared when Sam plays football because of how dangerous it can be. Which seems odd to me because I've come home with more bruises and bloody noses than Sam." He shook his head. "Anyway, dad also doesn't really get the music thing. And between the two of us, I'm clearly the more effeminate one of the two of us." I shook my head.

"Believe me, baby, you are anything but feminine." I told with seriously and he beamed back at me as Sam faked gagged.

"But anyway, that's why dad is half expecting Quinn to come flouncing out of the closet instead of me." Sam continued.

"Wow." I muttered, this whole conversation had taken an interesting turn. And then another light bulb went off in my head. "Wait! Is that why you're always staring at Puckerman and hanging on his every word?" I asked Sam, keeping my voice low. He blushed a deep burgundy and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh…yeah…" Sam muttered fighting the embarrassment that was creeping higher up his face. I smirked.

"This is brilliant." I said gleefully. Quinn eyed me suspiciously and I just shook my head. I would talk to him later. Just then, the bell rang and we were heading off to home room. "I can't believe you like Puck." I teased Sam lightly as we walked and his his blush that had started to fade was back in full force.

"Can you even blame me? He's super hot." Sam muttered so low I almost didn't hear him. I just giggled. A gay friend! I finally had one I actually enjoyed being around.

"I can't. Trust me, he's just as hot under all those clothes too." As soon as I said it, I felt two pairs of eyes on me. One was gaping and the other angry.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked me, fighting his anger but it was showing anyway. I frowned and turned to face him, knowing I had made the mistake of not talking to him about my past privately. I shrugged.

"Puck and I used to date. At the beginning of last year." Quinn frowned. I could see him struggling with himself. He knew he couldn't be angry because I didn't know him last year. But I could still see the jealousy behind his eyes so I stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. "Don't worry, I broke up with him and we aren't anything more than friends. Plus, you're definitely better than him." I whispered in his ear and I felt him relax.

"Good." He said shortly before kissing me again. "I really like Puck and I don't want to have to kick his ass." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Mr. Taylor came down the hall and ushered us into home room and we took our seats with Mike, Puck, Brittany, and Tina; briefing each other on our weekend.

* * *

After class, I made my way to class with Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Puck. If you had asked me a year ago if I would be hanging out with Tina Cohen-Chang I would have laughed in your face. But ever since she started dating Mike, she had been hanging around with our group more and more and she was actually pretty cool.

Shue came in with a stack of sheet music and I rolled my eyes. He set the stack on the piano and wrote Christopher Cross on the white board. This was bound to be one huge disaster and sure enough, he started talking about easy listening and I rolled my eyes again. He handed us the sheet music as he talked about letting the audience come to us instead of attacking them and whatever else he was talking about. It was so easy to tune him out it should have been a crime.

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Kurt said rolling his eyes and I sighed, tuning him out as well until he said that there was a Facebook campaign who wanted us to sing Brittany Spears at the homecoming assembly this Friday. Whispers sprung up among the club and even my interest was piqued. Brittany would be fantastic to do! But Mr. Shue as always put his foot down on eeverything that was cool and firmly said no.

"No..no Kurt, I'm sorry but I don't think she's a very good role model." And then Rachel spoke up, defending the idea of doing Brittany and I don't think I've ever liked her more than in that moment. Tina chimed in with her own agreement and then Brittany, sitting next to me, speaks up.

"I don't want to do Brittany."

"Why no Brittany, Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because my name is also Brittany Spears." Every single head in the room turned to look at her with varying degrees of confusion. I have been Brittany's best friend since we were 6 and used to her off the wall comments, but even that caught me off guard.

"Wh..what?" Shue said. He was clearly the most confused.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes asked to no one in particular.

"My middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spears. I've live my entire life in Brittany Spears' shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous."

I saw Rachel rolled her eyes and went right back to hating her. Okay, so it's not that I hated her. I just didn't like her. She always came off like an entitled bitch but was actually the most insecure person in here and her sense of style sucked.

"I hope you will all respect that I want Glee club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Brittany Spears." Brittany finished.

"Well…there you have it guys. It's been decided. No Brittany." Shue said, looking all too happy about what had just happened.

"Thanks Britt, thanks a lot." Kurt said in his usual condescending tone. I had enough.

"Leave Brittany alone." I snipped at him and shot him a glare as I put my hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road." She whispered and I nodded.

"Uh. Can we move on?" Rachel chimed back in and I rolled my eyes. I feel like I do that a lot in this club.

* * *

I went out after Glee to Cheerios practice. Practice had been awful ever since Kitty had come back as captain. I was on the bottom of the pyramid and I was no long captain. Hell, I wasn't even second in command anymore and it pissed me off. Sue ran us into the ground like she did every practice with Kitty at her side. Being captain of the Cheerios often held more weight than the actual coach of the position. Which was fine when it was me but now that it wasn't…it sucked.

Quinn and Sam met up with me after all of our practices had been called.

"We were going to go get pizza for dinner, our parents are both working late tonight. Do you want to join us? We were going to ask Mike, Tina, and Puck to join us." Quinn asked me.

"Sure!" I smiled brightly, glad for his distraction. "Can I invite Britt too?"

"Absolutely! The more the merrier!" Quinn said with a smile.

"We'll shower and meet back here. I'll text Mike if you text Britt and Quinn can you text Puck?" Sam asked. We both nodded. "Perfect! Come on Quinn!" Quinn leaned in and kissed me before following after his brother to the guy's locker room. I watched Quinn leave, getting a good look at him in his soccer practice gear for the first time. Damn he was hot.

* * *

A half hour later, I left the locker room with Brittany in tow and found Quinn, Sam, Mike, Puck, and a guy I didn't recognize waiting for us. We walked over to them to greet them.

"Santana, Britt, this is Ace. He's on the soccer team with us and he's going to join us." Brittany and I nodded to him and he grinned back at us. He was good looking, a little more muscular than Quinn. He actually looked more like Sam in general body shape.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said to us with a flirty smile and I rolled my eyes as Quinn punched him in the arm. Ace just laughed.

"Tina is gonna meet us there so why don't we all head out?" Mike suggested and we all nodded before heading off. Ace rode with Quinn and Sam and Brittany and Puck rode with me. Mike drove himself.

"So Puck…" I started after we were on the road. "…Any girls yet?" I teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"No." He grunted and I snickered.

"Have you given any thought to what I said at lunch last week?" He rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"A little. I dunno San." He said and I could tell he was dropping his bad boy act for the moment.

"You'll never know unless you try." He shrugged.

"Who would I even try with? The only gay kid in school is Kurt and he would definitely not be my type." I raised an eyebrow. "If I was into dudes, I feel like they'd have to look like Sam or that Ace guy. Athletic. Kurt is definitely not athletic." He explained and I just smiled to myself.

"Good to know." I smirked and his defenses were back up and his act was back.

"But it doesn't matter because I'm not gay." He said with conviction but I could hear the waver in his voice.

We pulled up to the local pizza place shortly after and we all piled out of our cars, Tina coming over and meeting us.

"Hey guys!" She said with a smile and we all said hi back. Introductions were made for her and Ace and we were all heading inside. We ordered four large pizzas an drinks for everyone before taking a table.

"Hey San! What do you think of doing Brittany in Glee?" Mike asked me with a grin. I shrugged.

"I think it would be cool to do anything that isn't from the 80s honestly." I commented and Tina grimaced.

"I don't think we will ever get that lucky. Though, occasionally, Shue gets a bug up his ass and decides we to go with what we want. I swear it all has to do with Miss Pilsbury though." Tina said with a nod.

"Who is Miss Pilsbury?" Sam asked with a frown.

"She's the school guidance counselor." Puck explained.

"Her and Shue have really weird…chemistry?" Mike said almost like a question. I snorted.

"They just need to fuck and get it over with. After the shit his crazy ex wife pulled…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"What did she do?" Quinn asked me.

"She lied to him about being pregnant. Kitty was going to give them her baby and Shue had no idea until he found out. And he left her and it left Kitty in a shitty place. She and Puck ended up giving the baby to Rachel's birth mother." Quinn blinked and Sam frowned. Ace just looked on amused.

"That's fucked up." Quinn finally commented after he processed everything.

"Trust me, that's just the short version. The long version is much more complicated." Tina said and those of us in Glee all nodded, agreeing with her.

"Wait…Puck and Kitty?" Sam asked turning to Puck. Puck frowned and sighed.

"It was my kid. She convinced Finn it was his and when the truth came out…it was bad dude." Puck said. "But we did what we felt was best." And with that, we all knew the subject was closed.

The pizza arrived soon after and we all dug in, keeping the conversation light and enjoying each other's company. It was nice to be with these people. People I considered real friends. After we finished, we were all just bullshitting when I remembered that Quinn was supposed to show me his band's music.

"Quinn! You never showed me your band's music!" I said to him, catching the attention of everyone involved.

"You were in a band?" Ace asked him and he shrugged as he pulled out his phone.

"I downloaded it to my phone last night." He said before scrolling through his music and hitting play. Drums started off the song and then the song kicked off as Quinn's voice trickled out of the speakers. His voice sounded much different on the recording than it did when we were at karaoke. The song continued to play and I could see Quinn mouthing the lyrics along with his recorded self. As the song finished we all looked at Quinn and he shrugged again.

"It was our song called _Upswing_. It was the first one we recorded and we only got enough for an EP before I left." He said nonchalantly. I knew it bothered him to leave his band but I was so glad he was here.

"Damn dude. At least now the punk clothes make sense. You have a sound similar to Sum 41 a little bit." Ace commented. Quinn nodded.

"They were big influences for us. Them, Jimmy Eat World, Blink 182, The Ramones a little bit." He nodded. "And also a little bit of A Day To Remember. I actually got to meet Jeremy once. That was like...the coolest day ever for my inner musician." He said excitedly. "He signed my guitar." Ace just gaped him.

"No fucking way dude! That's cool as fuck!" He commented.

"It so was!" Tina and Mike looked a little confused and so did Brittany. Brittany and I were more into pop and R&B. And I wasn't sure what Chang squared listened to but it clearly wasn't punk music. Puck just looked impressed.

"Hey guys, I gotta get home." Tina said after a moment while Ace and Quinn continued to geek out. I checked my own phone.

"I need to get home too. I have homework before I go to bed." With that we all stood and paid our bill before making our way to the cars. Quinn walked me to mine and kissed me softly at my door.

"I'll text you." He said softly and I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." He grinned again before kissing me once more and pulling away slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He said before walking backwards to his car. I shook my head and got into my own car where Britt and Puck were waiting for me.

"You guys are super cute." Britt commented and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Britt Britt."

"Yeah, super cute." Puck said mockingly. I turned around and glared at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth unless you want to walk home." I spat. He held his hands up in surrender and I turned back around, turning the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. _What a feeling to have real friends._ I thought to myself as I headed for Puck's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Another chapter! I'm on a roll!

This chapter is a little boring and for that I apologize. It should start to pick up in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

Tuesday rolled around and I woke up feeling like absolute shit. I didn't even get out of bed. I just laid there and prayed for sleep to come back so I wouldn't have to feel like I did right now. Eventually, Sam pushed through my door and into my room.

"Get up dude. You have to shower and we have to go." Sam called to me. I shook my head. Why on earth was I sick right now?

"No." I muttered to Sam. "Not going to school." He raised his eyebrow.

"Dude…you never miss school, are you okay?" I groaned and rolled over. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

"My body feels like it's on fire and not in a good way." I muttered as I closed my eyes, trying to block out the nausea rolling in my stomach.

"I'll go get mom." He said before exiting my room and going downstairs to get mom. They both returned soon after and mom came right over to the bed, touching my forehead. She frowned.

"You have a fever Quinn. You're not going anywhere." I groaned and rolled over.

"Good." I grunted, pulling my blanket over my head. "Sam, tell Santana please."

"Sure thing, brother. I hope you feel better." I groaned in response and I could hear him walk away.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and some water." Mom said, kissing my head and heading downstairs. When she came back, she handed me a Tylenol and a glass of water. I took the small pill and swallowed it down with some water before laying back down. Within minutes I was out again.

* * *

 _Santana POV_

Sam told me that Quinn was home sick and I felt bad for him. I texted him a few times but he never answered. He was probably sleeping. It was very lonely at school without him, but Sam helped. The two brothers were a bright light at this school and it made the boring days much more interesting. I was currently watching Sam balance tater tots on his chin as Mike stacked them up when my phone went off. I looked at it and saw a new text from Quinn.

Quinn: Sorry baby. Some kind of bug. Idk what it is though. Might be dying.  
Santana: You're not dying. I'll bring you soup after practice.  
Quinn: You're perfect.  
Santana: I know.  
Quinn: Cocky  
Santana: Not as cocky you my dear  
Quinn: Fact. How's school?  
Santana: Boring without you. But your brother is helping to make up for it. He's balancing a stack of tater tots on his chin.  
Quinn: How many does he have? His record is 16.  
Santana: He does this on a regular basis?  
Quinn: Sure does. He also does impressions.  
Santana: Does he now?  
Quinn: Mhm.

"Quinn says you do impressions, Sam." I said looking up at him with a grin. He groaned.

"He's an asshole. But yeah. I can." He said before trying a few out for us and we all laughed. Puck laughed the hardest though and I smirked, filing that away to tell Quinn later.

Santana: He just called you an ass for telling us.  
Quinn: I'm sure  
Santana: He's actually not bad.  
Quinn: He could be a voice actor. He'd make a good one.  
Santana: The bell just rang.  
Quinn: Go to class. I'm gonna go back to sleep.  
Santana: Feel better and I'll see you after school.

* * *

Glee rolled around but this time we had company.

"Here's the deal, you chew this little capsule and if there's any plaque you missed, the dye will turn your teeth blue." He was seriously the hottest dentist I had ever seen in my whole life. I raised my hand a little.

"Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I have ever seen."

"Yeah I get that all the time." He said back. Cocky bastard.

"No seriously, you can totally drill me anytime yo—"

"Santana! Okay, let's stay focused!" Miss Pilsbury interrupted. Were they dating? That's interesting. I rolled my eyes as Carl started going on about Mr. Shue and how great he was. Seriously? Why? He's our teacher. Our nerdy teacher who should stop rapping. I know I have Quinn know, but some habits die hard and that include flirting with older men. Not like I was actually going to pursue him.

Carl continued to pass out this little capsule as Kurt when on and on again about Brittany Spears. And Shue still said no. Of course.

We all chewed this capsule, it had a weird taste to it. After a minute we began opening our mouths. My teeth were perfect. Kurt's were fine. Kitty's were perfect. Of course. Mercedes and surprisingly, Puck, also had perfect teeth. Mike and Tina were perfect. Who would expect less from the Asian duo. I heard Finn make a noise behind me and Kurt turned to look first.

"Oh my god." He commented and that got the rest of our attention as we all turned to look at Finn and Rachel.

"What?" She asked as she fidgeted for her make up mirror before shutting it and covering her mouth in horror. I laughed.

"I don't understand! I floss between classes!" She said defensively.

"Well sometimes it's genetics." Carl commented.

"I think I might be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror." I looked at Artie and smirked.

"There you go blue tooth." I directed at him.

"I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist." Brittany commented and man...I love the girl but…no. Kurt looked like he might throw up.

"I've got this. With some deep bleaching and scaling, you'll be as good as new." Carl said, making his way to Brittany. He sat down next to her. "Alright, open up." She did and he grimaced. "Close." He chuckled a little as he made his way back to Miss Pils and Shue. "Brittany, I'll see you in my office this afternoon."

"The rest of you are free to go!" Shue said and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

After Cheerios practice, I went to the Lima Bean and picked up a bowl of their daily soup before going over to Quinn's. I pulled up at the same time Sam did and he grinned at me.

"Hey San!" I smiled.

"Hey Trouthy Mouth!" I greeted him back and he rolled his eyes but kept his smile.

"Here for Quinn? I hope he's feeling better." I nodded.

"Me too." Sam led the way up the walk and let me into the house after him. Quinn had posted up in the living room with a mug of tea and a blanket. He looked up as we entered and smiled. He turned down the TV and motioned me into the room.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey." He said softly, sitting on the couch with him. "I brought you some soup."

"You're wonderful." He murmured softly.

"Hey brother!" Sam said, coming into the room. "You look a shit ton better than you did this morning." Quinn nodded.

"I think it was a 24-hour thing. I'm sure I'll be back up and running good as new tomorrow." He said with a smile. He still looked a little weak but he did look mostly like his normal self. "How was school?" He asked us.

"Boring." Sam and I both said and grinned at each other.

"But I did see Finn almost get in a fight with Azimio and Karofsky. They took his letterman jacket and ripped it in half." Mine and Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" I asked Sam.

"Mhm. They said it was for people actually on the team. And then Artie came up and they said they wouldn't hit a cripple, that it was against their moral code."

"Moral code my ass." Quinn grumbled. I put my hand on his leg.

"Yeah it was nuts. I feel kinda bad for him honestly." Sam said, his lips turning down into a frown.

"Maybe Coach will put him back on the team." Quinn said. I shrugged.

"Maybe." Sam said as he sat down in the chair across from us.

"Oh! Shue had the new dentist come in. His name is Carl and I think he's dating Miss Pils. Anyway, he gave us all this capsule that would turn our teeth blue if we missed any plaque. Rachel, Artie, and Brittany did not come out with perfect teeth. It was kinda gross honestly." I made a face as I remembered Brittany with her blue teeth. Quinn made a face too. "Anyway, she had an emergency appointment and I think Artie has to go tomorrow. His weren't much better. Rachel made a big deal about how she flosses all the time so she's probably fine." I shrugged.

"Sounds like your day was anything but boring." Quinn said looking between me and Sam.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Well, after I finally woke up, I came down here and watched TV and napped and watched TV and napped. So. It was okay." He shrugged. "Do you guys want to watch a movie with me?" He asked us.

"Sure!" Sam said excitedly. "San, do you want to order in some Chinese?"

"Sure. That sounds fine." She smiled at him.

"Sam, would you take San upstairs and get her a pair of my sweatpants and a sweatshirt?" Quinn asked Sam. "I can't imagine you would want to stay in your uniform." He directed at me and I shook my head.

"Not really. It gets a little irritating wearing it all the time." He smiled at me.

"Follow Sam up and he'll get you set up. I'll just be here, eating my soup." He smiled at us as I got up and followed Sam upstairs. He took me into Quinn's room.

"This is Quinn's room." He said unnecessarily, as he went to a dresser and pulled out a part of sweatpants with the Germany soccer team logo on the left leg. He then went to Quinn's closet and pulled out a sweatshirt with the logo of his old high school and soccer on the front and his name and number on the back. "Here ya go. Come on down when you get changed and we'll order our food." He smiled at me and then left, shutting the door behind him.

I took a moment to look around. He had posters covering his walls from his favorite bands and soccer teams. He had pictures scattered about his walls and on his dresser. I picked up the small cologne bottle he had on his dresser, Armani Code Ultimate, and took note of the brand. I loved the way he smelled and figured this would be useful information for later. My eyes scanned his dresser and landed on a picture of him with a group of guys, clearly his band, performing on stage. He looked so happy. The picture next to it was one of him and his soccer team from the year before and the one next to that was a picture of him and Sam, their arms thrown around each other as they grinned at the camera. I smiled to myself as my eyes landed on another picture. It looked to be his whole family, with their parents standing behind him and Sam. The picture next to that one though gave me pause. It was Quinn and he had his arms wrapped around a girl from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder and they both looked so happy as they looked at the camera. I frowned. I'd have to ask him about that later.

I shook my head of my thoughts and quickly changed out of my uniform into his clothes and smiled. His pants were too big and his sweatshirt was baggy but it smelled like him and it was comfortable and I decided that he wasn't getting it back.

I made my way downstairs and into the living room where Sam was sitting in shorts and a t-shirt and talking with Quinn. They both turned and smiled at me.

"What do you want from the Chinese place San?" Sam asked me and I thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll take the Moo Shu Shrimp and an order of pot stickers." I told him. He grinned before disappearing to place the order.

"When I feel better, we need to go out for Chinese." Quinn spoke up, frowning.

"I'm sorry baby but yes, we will definitely go out when you feel better." I told him.

"Come sit with me." He said and moved over so I could sit with him.

"You can lay your head in my lap. I'll play with your hair." I told him and he smiled softly, kissing my cheek.

"I'm a lucky guy." He smiled before laying back down and putting his head in my lap, my fingers immediately combing through his hair. Sam came back and he went to the entertainment center, opening it and looking through it. He grabbed three movies and brought them to me.

"Which one?" He asked and I frowned as I looked at the titles. _Inglourious Basterds, Avatar,_ and _Cloverfield._ I had seen _Avatar_ and _Cloverfield._

"How about _Inglourious Basterds._ I've never seen it." I told him and he stared at me horrified. Even Quinn looked at me surprised.

"It's a brilliant movie and I'm glad you're staying here to watch it." Sam said, his voice firm as he put the DVD in and sat back in his chair. We were 20 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rang and Sam jumped up to answer it as Quinn paused the movie. Same came back a moment later holding their food. He laid it all out on the coffee table, handing me my food and taking his own. I picked up the container and a set of chopsticks and started to eat. Quinn looked at me with intense study.

"What?" I asked him after a minute.

"How do you eat with chopsticks?" His question was so serious but I couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped my lips.

"What?" He huffed, frowning.

"You just sound so serious."

"I am. I never got the concept. I always drop things when I try." I smiled at him.

"I'll teach you when we go out for Chinese." He smiled at me before turning back to the TV and pushing play.

The movie was half over when the front door opened again and his mother walked in. She looked in the living room and smiled.

"Hey guys." Quinn paused the movie again.

"Hey mom." He greeted her. "This is Santana. Santana, this is my mom, Judy." Santana stood up and offered her hand to my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray." She greeted with a nervous smile. My mom grasped her hand and smiled.

"Please, call me Judy." Santana nodded and my mother smiled warmly at her before turning her attention to me.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" She asked me.

"Better. I think it might have been a 24-hour bug." She nodded and smiled sympathetically. She ruffled Sam's hair and smiled.

"What are you watching?" She asked, looking at the TV.

" _Inglourious Basterds._ " Sam answered and she frowned.

"You're making Santana watch that movie?"

"I don't mind Mrs…Judy." I answered, adjusting as she gave me a hard look.

"Well, don't let these boys tell you what movies are good. They have no idea what they are talking about."

"Hey!" Sam and I yelled at the same time and she just laughed.

"I see you've eaten." She said gesturing to the empty food containers. Sam nodded. "I'm going to go and order something for your father and I. He should be home soon." And with that she disappeared from the living room and we started the movie again.

Not twenty minutes later the door opened again and Quinn paused the movie once more. Mr. Fabray walked into the living room and grinned.

"Hello boys! And you must be Santana! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Once more, I was standing and offering my hand to the older man. I could clearly tell where Sam and Quinn had gotten their looks from.

"Hello, sir." I said as he took my hand gently.

"Please, call me Russell or Russ. None of that sir or Mr. Fabray stuff. That's for the office." He grinned and I felt myself smiling.

"Of course, Russell."

"Luke! How are you feeling?" Quinn rolled his eyes and I looked at him confused.

"I feel a lot better dad."

"Good. You'll be back up and running before you know it. What are you all watching?"

" _Inglourious Basterds._ " Sam answered again and Russell's face lit up as he took the other chair in the room.

"I love this movie. Quentin Tarantino is a genius!" He commented as Judy came back into the room.

"Russ, I ordered some Chinese for us. I should be here—" She was cut off by the doorbell. "—Now." She smiled and went to answer the door before coming back for food. Quinn and I made room on the couch for her and we all sat together, finishing the movie and I couldn't help but feel like this was a family besides my own that I could stand to be a part of.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

Hey guys! Thank you for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

This chapter is in Santana's POV but I will be going back to Quinn tomorrow. It was the easiest way for me to get through the Britney episode. And gives a little insight into Santana. I should be back tomorrow with another chapter or two. I love having days off of work.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wednesday morning at school, I was talking to Brittany at my locker. She was telling me about her Britney Spears fantasy she had while she was out in the dentist's office the night before.

"Seriously? That's cool as fuck."

"Yeah and I have to go back this afternoon. I'm hoping I'll have another." Brittany commented and I perked up.

"I'll go with you! I want to have one too!" I said excitedly. Brittany just shrugged and I shut my locker. "Let's go find Quinn and Sam." I said as I headed in the direction of their lockers.

"Sam is super cute. I just want to put him in my pocket." Brittany said and I smiled at her.

"I'm sure you could pet him and he wouldn't mind." I suggested and she beamed at me.

"Yes! I'll have to try that!" I giggled. Brittany was a very special kind of human.

As we made our way through the halls, I saw Rachel and Finn talking against his locker. She was wearing a weird navy dress with patterns and a pink sweater. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, did she always have to dress like she had never set foot in a mall before?

"Hey dwarf, anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on _To Catch a Predator?_ " I commented as we passed them. Proud of myself for coming up with that on the fly. I've never seen an episode ever in my life.

"Also, I'm more talented than you." Brittany threw out. I snickered.

"You're the best Britt." I told her with a smile and she grinned back at me. I spotted my boyfriend and made me way over to him. He spotted me as we approached and grinned.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me with a kiss and I smiled back at him.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" He shrugged.

"Better. I'm here." I looked him over, he did look better and I was happy to have him back.

"And you're kissing me so you must be feeling better." I grinned.

"Uh…Britt…what are you doing?" I heard Sam ask and Quinn and I turned to look at them and I burst out laughing.

"I'm petting you, duh! Your hair is so soft! Like my cat!" She said and he looked at me and I just shrugged. He didn't try and stop her though. Quinn let out a low chuckle as he turned back to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Meet me in our place at lunch?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and nodded. _The things this boy could make me feel. Who knew._

* * *

After fifth period, Britt and I made our way to Carl's office. We were due back to school for Glee rehearsal later that day so our parents gave us a pass to miss class.

" _Me Against the Music_. That's the song we listen to." I said to her as I flipped through my iPod.

"How do we know you'll have one too?" I shrugged.

"We don't. But it seems like a fun way to spend a couple of hours."

"Brittany?" A nurse called and Brittany stood.

"That's me."

"Come on and follow me." She grinned as I stood to follow her back. The nurse gave us a weird look but let it happen. Once in the office, I look the seat on the other side of the counter. Carl came in a few minutes later and frowned.

"What can I do for you Santana?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I want some of that anesthesia you gave Britt." He gaped at me.

"Let me get your teeth x-rayed and see if there's even a reason to." He shook his head and after my teeth were x-rayed, he pulled them up on the screen and frowned again.

"So Santana, I'm looking at your charts and x-rays…your teeth are perfect." He said, confused.

"That's right." I said while filing my nails. This might be harder than I thought. What was so wrong with wanting to spend an hour under forced sleep?

"Well, I can't just put you under. Anesthesia isn't something to joke about. It's serious." _He sounded exasperated. Time to pull out the big guns._

"Okay, listen. My dad's a doctor. And not a 'tooth' doctor." I said, putting air quotes around tooth. "A real one. He like, went to college or something. Which means I have a killer health care plan that pretty much pays for everything. So get up in my grill because Britts and I wants to get our anesthesia on." I put as much sass into my voice as possible and cringed internally. _Sometimes, I really wonder why I'm such a bitch. I sound so crazy half the time. Quinn was going to find out how insane I really am and break up with me. Oh boy. Oh well, it worked._

"Oh...well…I guess I can give you a super strong bleaching." Carl commented and I smirked at him. He offered to turn the radio on but Brittany and I looked at each other and grinned before putting our headphones in. Soon enough we were out.

We woke up a while later and and looked at each other with wicked grins. Our Brittany fantasy had been completely lived out and it was magical! We were in our own version of the music video for _Me Against the Music_ and it was spectacular…though I'm not entirely sure how our fantasies managed to combine…maybe we were just in the same space…I don't know. But now! We have more ammo against Mr. Shue's 'We can't do Britney!' spiel. It was getting old. It was like the man didn't understand the concept of fun or modern pop culture.

"Come on, Britt Britt. We have to get back to school." I said as I shook off the last of the anesthesia. She just giggled and we left, returning to school just in time for Glee.

Glee turned out to be just as boring as it had all week. Shue was still going on and on about Christopher Cross and how great he was. Seriously. What was up with this guy? Things got a little interesting though when Brittany raised her hand and Shue called on her.

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee club." I saw Rachel almost blow a head gasket at her words. Shue just looked confused.

"What?"

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am." I nodded.

"I went with her. And I had a Britney fantasy too. Although, after thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined. That doesn't make any sense." I said, confusion seeping into my voice and across my face as that weird thought crossed my mind again.

"You see Mr. Shue! I told you! Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her every day fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform." Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm more talented than all of you. I see that clearly now." Brittany commented and I looked back to her from Kurt. God love Brittany. Rachel looked even more like her head might explode and Shue just looked tired. "It's Britney…bitch." Britt finished.

"Guys! We're not doing Britney Spears. And that's that." Shue said with finality.

"Mr. Shue, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something we are all telling you we really want to do. I mean this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney is. Pop. Culture. To suggest otherwise is—"

"Kurt! I am done talking about this!" Shue cut off his rant and you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Geez! Let loose a little, would you! Stop being so freakin' uptight all the time!" Kurt exclaimed and immediately looked horrified as all eyes turned to look at him. Well, Lady Hummel sure stepped in it this time. Britt looked shocked and I honestly could not believe what had just happened and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, neither could they.

"Kurt. I'll see you in the principal's office." Shue said and you could feel the anger dripping from his voice. Kurt silently got up with his bag and left the room. Shue sighed and turned back to us. "You're dismissed for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." And he made his way out of the classroom and down the hall. _Well that went well._ I thought to myself.

* * *

After Cheerios practice, Britt and I met up with Quinn and Sam and Ace at the park down the street to do homework at the picnic tables. Really, it turned into a giant Frisbee game as Britt and I told the others about our Britney fantasies. Ace thought we were full of shit and didn't mind saying so. I glared daggers at him, but Quinn put his hand on my lower back.

"He doesn't understand." He whispered in my ear. I snorted and went back to playing the game. I knew Sam and Quinn also thought we were full of shit but neither of them actually voiced this.

"Have any of you seen Puck?" Sam asked as he caught the Frisbee before tossing it to Britt. I thought back. No, I hadn't seen him.

"He wasn't in Glee." I said with a frown. Where was the resident bad boy and why was I worried about him? _That's new. Since when did I care about anyone besides Brittany?_ And my eyes fell to Quinn. _That's when._ _That boy has me so out of sorts._

"He wasn't at football practice either. And I never saw him at school." Sam said with a slight frown.

"Have you tried texting him?" Quinn asked and Sam shook his head.

"Nah. I will when we get home." The conversation died down as we played around some more, throwing jokes and teasing remarks at each other as the sun slowly set.

"I gotta get home." Ace said as he checked his phone. "My mom is blowing up my phone."

"I should get home too." I said, nodding my head. Quinn walked up to me and took my hand, walking me to my car as the other three trailed behind us. He stopped next to my car and pulled me into a searing kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Text me when you get home." He smiled.

"You too." He kissed me once more and opened my door for me. I slid into the driver's seat as he flashed me one more smile before climbing into the passenger seat of Sam's car. I waved at him as they drove away before driving toward Brittany's house.

"Ace is really cute." Brittany said from the passenger seat and I glanced at her.

"Why don't you talk to him more, Britt." I suggested and she shrugged noncommittally.

"I might."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I kinda like Artie too. He's just so cute in his wheelchair. But…Ace is also super hot…I don't know."

"Spend some more time with him and see how you feel." I told her and she nodded, lost in her thoughts. I pulled into her driveway and she smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, San!" She said as she got out of the car, making an offhand comment about how she hoped her cat hadn't started smoking again. I frowned. Brittany's cat was really weird. I knew that he didn't actually smoke and that Brittany was a little odd…but even I had to admit that the cat was strange. One time, he literally got into my purse and had covered his face with my lipstick. He was so content to. Like he was the prettiest princess. He's the reason I'm a dog person.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! To those who have reviewed! It means the world to me. You'll definitely be getting Quinn's reaction to Rachel and where Puck was in this chapter. I'm setting that up for later chapters.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

This chapter wraps it up for episode 2. I'll be working on episode 3 tomorrow. I'm struggling a little bit with the Grilled Cheesus and how to write it for personal reasons so bear with me. I'll be dipping in and out of different POVs for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Thursday, I was standing at my locker when I saw her walk by and my jaw hit the floor. Rachel was wearing a super short skirt with a red tank top with a red bra and a white shirt that was tied just above her naval and and a black cardigan. When the hell did she start dressing like that? She looked hot as hell. Even Sam next to me had his jaw on the floor.

"Ahem." I heard Santana's voice behind me and my eyes went wide as I closed my mouth and gulped. I turned around slowly and looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"Hi baby." I said, giving her a goofy grin, hoping to ease the trouble I knew I was in. She rolled her eyes.

"While I'm super impressed with new dress code Rachel has going on, you best remember who your girlfriend is." Santana said with an icy edge to her voice and I found myself nodding vigorously. She stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll meet you in our spot in five minutes." She whispered seductively and flounced off with a smirk on her face. I quickly turned back to my locker and got my books for my morning classes before slamming it shut and swinging my bag over my locker.

"I'll catch you later Sam." I mumbled as I ran down the hallway.

Once in front of the closet door, I jiggled the handle until it opened and stepped inside, pulling the cord for the light. Seconds later, the door opened again and Santana walked in. She immediately pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately, her hands immediately going under my shirt and running over my abs.

"Shit babe." I groaned at her touch as she kissed down my neck. She sucked hard against my pulse point as her nails raked over my stomach. She smirked against my skin.

"You like that?" She asked, her tongue running up to my ear and I shivered.

"Uh huh." I was panting for air, it made it hard to speak.

"Good." She whispered again and stepped back, putting both hands on my chest. "I'll see you in class." She announced with a smirk before opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. My eyes went wide.

"Mother fucker." I muttered to myself as I looked down and sighed, throwing my head back into the concrete wall behind me. "She's good."

* * *

Lunch rolled around and it was just me, Sam, and Ace. The Glee kids had a lunch meeting today.

"Puck was back today." Sam commented and I looked up from my sandwich.

"Good. Nothing to worry about. Where was he?" I asked him.

"He said something came up with his mom and his sister was sick so he stayed home to take care of them. I dunno though for sure. What happened with you this morning? You came to homeroom looking flustered as shit." Sam asked and I felt heat creep up my neck.

"Uh. Santana was proving her point about who my girlfriend is after she caught me staring at Rachel."

"Ouch dude." Ace said, coming into the conversation. "But really, you saw her? Dude, she's hot as fuck." I nodded.

"I know. I couldn't honestly believe it. I literally heard some guy break up with his girlfriend jus to stare at her."

"I can't blame him. Man, if she wasn't dating Finn Hudson…" Ace trailed off with a stupid grin on his face and I punched him.

"Have some respect dude." I commented.

"Says the guy who's girlfriend blue balled him for staring at Rachel Berry." I rolled my eyes.

"Even I thought she was hot." Sam commented and I raised my eyebrow. He shrugged. "Oh! Coach let Finn back on the team and she let Artie on too." I raised both of my eyebrows now.

"Seriously?" Sam nodded.

"I guess she was done being angry about things. I dunno. I mean it's good I guess. But Finn was the quarterback before he got kicked off…" Sam trailed off and I frowned.

"You'll be alright. You're the best player I've ever seen." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Quinn." I held out my fist and he bumped it before the bell rang and I sighed. Off to class we go.

* * *

I walked out of my fifth period class and passed Finn who seemed to be arguing with Rachel. Rachel stormed off and that creepy Jew Fro guy was telling Finn that he would give Finn his house in exchange for Rachel. I stopped and gaped at him as Finn got frustrated and walked away.

"You're fucking disgusting." I told him, my face scrunched in disgust. "Seriously. How do they even let you within 500 feet of this place?" He frowned and I scoffed before leaving him standing there. _What the hell was this school?_

* * *

Friday rolled around! The big day! The pep assembly for the first game! The first game! Sam was stoked and so were our parents. They had both made sure they wouldn't have to work and would be able to attend the game tonight. Sam, Ace, and I filtered into the gym for the assembly with the rest of the student body. 7th period had been cancelled for this so we were free to hang out until we were allowed in. Principal Figgins stood at the microphone, making announcements as everyone took their seats. His voice was enough to put everyone to sleep and there was still a Glee performance to get through. I was excited for it. Santana refused to tell me what they were singing so I was sitting in anticipation with the rest of the audience.

As the curtains lights dimmed and the curtains opened, the beginning of _Toxic_ by Britney Spears filtered through the speakers. Brittany started the song and was soon joined by Rachel as the rest of the ensemble danced around them, led my Mike. Mr. Shue joined them on stage and the man could sing. Holy shit. The whole audience erupted in cheers. I could distinctly hear Jew Fro being his regular disgusting self and a bigger girl from my PE class shouting about wanting Mr. Shue's babies. This was kind of weird. But my eyes were glued to the stage and on my girlfriend in particular. Sam nudged me and pointed to Sue Sylvester who looked like she could murder everyone in the room. I rolled my eyes before they were drawn back to the stage. Fuck, she was hot.

A punch was thrown at Jew Fro and the song came to a close as the club landed their final pose and then the fire alarm sounded and everyone started panicking. Students were rushing down the bleachers and out of the doors. Kids had no clue what was going on but Sam pulled me to him and yelled in my ear.

"Sylvester pulled the alarm. Stay put." I nodded as we braced ourselves against the onslaught of people pouring down the bleachers. When the gym had finally emptied out, we looked up and the Glee kids were horrified by what had happened. Sam, Ace, and I made our way to them as Shue ran off to handle things.

"Holy fuck! What happened?" Puck asked us as he looked around wildly.

"Sylvester pulled the alarm because someone decked Jacob Ben Israel in the face." Ace said.

"Damn. That was probably the most applause we've ever gotten though." Finn said with a shrug.

"This school is fucked. Everyone here is fucking nuts." I said, shaking my head. Artie chuckled.

"Better get used to it, man. It's been this way since forever." I shook my head again. Santana walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, I for one, would like to eat before the game tonight. Breadstix anyone? Game's at 7 and us and the football players have to be here at 5." Everyone murmured their agreement and Santana stepped away and called Breadstix, letting them know that a group of 14 would be there in about twenty minutes.

The Glee kids went to change and I sat on the bleachers.

"Did you see Puck!" Sam said, sitting next to me. Ace turned to look at us.

"What about him?" Ace asked and Sam looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. _Come on, brother. If you want to stay in the close you have got to be more careful._ I thought to myself. Ace studied Sam's face and I could see him slowly putting the pieces together.

"Oh." He said as his eyes went wide. "Dude…Puck is super straight." Ace said gently and I had a new appreciation for my new friend. Sam sighed.

"I know. But he's nice to look at." Ace shrugged.

"If that's your thing, then yeah. Just be careful." He said kindly as the guys in the Club came to join us.

"Always waiting on a woman." Ace said and the guys all laughed.

"I'd keep your comments to yourself, Ace." Santana said as she walked out of the locker room with Brittany trailing behind her. She walked over to me and smack my chest. "And you're still on thin ice so you don't get to laugh at shit like that." I just nodded, looking apologetic. Sam made a whip sound and the rest of the guys laughed and I scowled at them all.

The rest of the girls trickled out of the locker room.

"Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Puck said as he led the way out of the gym to the parking lot.

* * *

We all made our way back after dinner, splitting up between the players, the cheerleaders and the spectators. I hugged my brother good luck before sending him off to the locker room with the other guys and I kissed Santana as she headed off with Kitty and Brittany to the girl's locker room. The rest of us headed toward the bleachers and I found my parents and headed toward them, everyone else trailing behind and filling in the space around us. I sat in front of them next to Ace, as we watched the Titans take a win in their first game. The crowd was on it's feet and cheering and Ace leaned over to yell in my ear.

"They haven't won a game in years. Aside from their one win last year when all the guys danced on the field. It was kinda weird but it really threw off the other team and they pulled out a win. Coach Tanaka was a fucking joke."

Ace, my parents, and I all met Sam as he came out of the locker room with a triumphant smile on his face. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered in his ear and he grinned and hugged me tighter before letting me go.

"Way to go Sam!" My dad cheered as he pulled Sam into a one armed hug before letting him go so my mom could hug him.

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow. Sam invite whoever you want. Quinn, bring Santana. It will be a good time!" My father said with elation and we grinned at him. Dad wrapped an arm around Sam again and mom wrapped her arms around me. God it was good to have my family.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it's mine.

Thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/followed/ and especially reviewed. It means the world to me.  
-To the reviewer who asked if this would be Quinntana or Faberry...I don't honestly know. I started this fic with the intention of eventual Faberry. But when I write, my characters take on a mind of their own and do their own thing. I'm just the one putting it all on paper. So we will find out together what will happen. For now, Quinntana is my predominate ship. Quinn does have an attraction to Rachel. People who love music as much as the two of them do have a connection. And I will be exploring that in later chapters.  
-To the reviewer asking if Puck is straight or confused. My Puck will not be straight. I haven't decided if he will be gay or just bi yet but it's something I want to explore.  
\- RachelStBerry: Thank you! That was the direction I was headed in with Puck and the ATM incident. I also hope I'm doing justice to the Grilled Cheesus episode so far. There will definitely be more to come.

Fair Warning: There is a heavy amount of religion in this chapter and there will be in the upcoming chapters. I'll explain more in the AN at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Finn was going on and on about showing his appreciation for Jesus in Glee today." Santana said while we were sitting on her couch watching a movie.

"I didn't peg Finn for the religious type." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"He's not. This is a new development. Kitty and Mercedes were cool with it but Kurt flipped his shit. And then Puckerman and Rachel almost got into it because they are both practicing Jews but with clearly different values. It was nuts." She said as she relived the afternoon in her mind.

"What do you believe?" I asked tentatively. She reached over and paused the movie before looking at me.

"I was raised Catholic. I believe in God. I believe that we will go to hell or heaven one day. I've questioned it before…his existence. I think we all do. But at the end of the day, he made me exactly as I am. And I don't have to apologize for that. I don't have to apologize for being a well-spoken, fiery Latina woman. I don't have to apologize for sometimes enjoying the company of a woman. Because God made me exactly as he intended me to be and I trust him." She said and I don't think I've ever heard her say this much in one breath. She took a breath and sighed. "I'm sorry. I've struggled with that for the last couple of years and I know my struggle with religion and God isn't over but at the end of the day, I know in my heart that he's real and that he loves me."

We fell silent for a long time, both lost in our own thoughts.

"I believe in him too." I said quietly, breaking the silence. "I was raised in the Presbyterian Church. My parents were raised Catholic. Both of them. I know my dad fell away from it in college. He lost his faith for a long time but his best friend took him to church with him one Sunday. His friend was Presbyterian and Dad found his faith again and he became a dedicated member to that church. It was the one Sam and I were raised in. It was a progressive church, very modernized. They…we…believe in Grace. The Grace of God. We believe in community and strengthening our relationship with God through scripture and praise and coming together. Sam and I have both been involved in numerous community service organizations and events ever since we were little. He and I believe personally, that there is no better way to be closer to God than to help and love others. Mom and Dad donate a shit ton of money every year to various organizations. Homeless organizations, Animal Rights Organizations, and a few others. We haven't found a church here that we like well enough so we haven't attended since we moved." I finished softly. She took my hand and held it gently.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid that God judges me for liking sex as much as I do." She whispered. "It's supposed to be a sin."

"Do you regret the people you've slept with?" I asked carefully.

"Some of them. I had a fling with an older guy once. I was 15 and he was 21. Not the biggest age difference but enough." She sighed. "It was during one of my 'God can't be real' moments. But then I was flipping through radio stations and I passed the station where they sing songs about God and the MC was quoting a Bible verse. Psalm 3:5. Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and do not lean on your own understanding." She rubbed her free hand over her face. "Well, I got home and I went to my room and I pulled out my old Bible and I looked up the verse and I began to read. The next verse states 'In all your ways acknowledge Him, And he will make your paths straight.' And it resonated with me. So I broke it off with the older guy and focused on myself and my relationship with God for a while. Kitty was pregnant and we all needed a little religion. God doesn't hate me for liking sex or for having sex. He doesn't hate me for liking girls and boys. Ultimately, he just wants me to love people and well…I'm still working on that part." She said with a small grin. I returned her smile and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Thank you for sharing with me." I whispered softly.

"I wanted to. You're a good man, Quinn. You always stick up for the little guy and for what's right. And you love your family. And you make me believe just a little bit more that God is real." She commented, tracing small circles on the back of my hand.

"And you're a good woman. I know you put off this bitchy air because your popularity is important to you…but you're more than that. You're unbelievably caring and not judgmental at all. You're insanely talented and I'm really lucky I met you." She blinked and looked away and I could tell she was blinking back tears. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "Let's finish the movie." I said softly, kissing the top of her head. She started the movie again and cuddled closer to me.

"I'm really lucky I met you too." She whispered.

* * *

Tuesday, I was in the locker room getting ready for our first soccer game with Ace sitting next to me. Sam walked in and found me, grinning wildly. He clapped me on the shoulder as he sat on the other side of me.

"Good luck out there, brother. And to you too Ace. Mom and Dad and I will be up there cheering you on. Santana and Puck are supposed to meet us too." I grinned at him.

"Thanks Sam!" I said happily. I was a little nervous but it eased when I saw the look of pure admiration on Sam's face. We had always been each other's biggest fan and I never failed to draw strength from his presence.

"Thanks man." Ace said, high-fiving Sam and pulling him into a bro hug.

Dylan walked in a clapped, yelling loudly over the chatter of the locker room. "Hey guys! This is it! The first game! We've practiced hard for this and we still have a long way to go." Sam's jaw had dropped. He hadn't ever seen the man up close and Dylan was a good looking guy. I nudged my brother and he quickly closed his mouth. Dylan's eyes roamed the locker room over all of our faces before landing on Sam. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not on my team." Sam blushed.

"Uh…no sir. I'm Quinn's brother. I'm on the football team. I just stopped by to wish him luck." Dylan nodded.

"No foul. Just wasn't sure who you were. What's your name?" Dylan asked.

"Sam." Dylan nodded.

"Nice to meet you Sam. But I'd like to talk to my guys. Could I ask you to wait outside?" Sam nodded as his blush crept higher up his neck.

"Yes sir. Good luck on your game." Sam rushed out before quickly leaving the locker room. Dylan looked from the closing door back to all of us.

"Alright! As I was saying, this is our first game and we are gonna go out there and kick some ass!" We all cheered and clapped. "Alright guys, bring it in." Dylan brought us into a huddle his hand in the middle and we all put ours on top of his. "McKinley on the count of three. …1…2…3…McKinley!" We all yelled and cheered as we headed out of the locker room onto the field for warm ups.

* * *

They game went by almost like a blur. We were down by 1 and I was quickly moving down the field as a guy names Flynn set me up for a perfect shot. My foot connected with the ball and sent it sailing just past the opposing goalie's outstretched hands and into the net. My team cheered and so did the crowd in the bleachers. I could hear Sam over all of them shouting.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" And I just laughed as I kissed the tips of my first two fingers, touched them to my heart, and sent them to my family.

In the very next play, we had less than 30 seconds on the clock and I was dribbling the ball down the field when I felt a huge force collide with my shoulder, effectively knocking me off my feet. I hit the ground hard and rolled head over heels.

"Fuck." I groaned as I rolled from my back to my stomach, breathing in the scent of the grass under my face. Ace and Dylan were soon surrounding me.

"You alright dude!?" Ace said, worried. I groaned.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I said moving my arms underneath me and pushing myself up. "I'm good, I swear." Dylan and Ace both put a hand under my arms and lifted me to my feet. I brushed the grass off the front of my jersey and Ace brushed off my shoulders as the Ref called a foul. The other team was pissed as hell. This was a free shot, between me and the goalie. I put the ball down where I wanted it, following the rules of a foul shot, and stepped back. I looked at the goalie who stared back at me. I took a deep breath and ran toward the ball, giving it my all and as soon as I kicked the ball, the clock started again. The ball sailed into the upper left corner of the net and the whole crowd erupted into cheers as the clock ran out. The rest of my team ran onto the field and lifted me onto their shoulders as they took me back to the sidelines. My parents and friends came down from the bleachers and Sam pulled me into a tight hug. Santana kissed me with everything she had and my father hugged me tightly.

"Both of my boys are out and winning games! I'm such a proud papa!" My dad exclaimed as Dylan came over and shook my parent's hands.

"Pizza for everyone. On me!" My dad yelled over the roar of the team and we all cheered again as we headed off to the locker room, celebrating our first win.

* * *

 **AN-2**

I hope I am doing this justice. The Grilled Cheesus episode is a very heavy episode and very important to the overall arc of the story. Santana's religious views were never explicitly stated in the show so I kind of made them up. Based on her story line, it makes sense for her family to be Catholic. As far as Quinn and Sam, I made them Presbyterian, a division of Christianity for those who don't know. I did do a little bit of research. The Bible verses mentioned are from the New American Standard Bible. My apologies if this chapter offends anyone. It's not my intention. I will be delving more into this as we go along through the rest of this episode and when we bring Burt's heart attack into it.

As far as the soccer game is concerned, I'm literally pulling info from google, _She's the Man_ , and what little I can remember from my niece playing. It's a sport I truly enjoy but the only sport I actually know the rules for is baseball and a little bit of football. So bear with me on these sportier chapter's guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it's mine.

And now we are on to Kurt's dad. I really hope I'm doing this justice enough since this story isn't from Kurt's POV. There is more religion in this chapter just to warn you.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Santana POV_

"Kurt's Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack and arrhythmia. It's keeping him comatose." I heard Mercedes utter those words to Tina from my own locker and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Kurt and I weren't friends. Family maybe. But not friends. But I still felt for him. What if it had been my dad? It definitely puts things into perspective. I felt a presence next to me and I looked up into the sad, blue eyes of Brittany.

"You heard about Kurt's dad?" I asked her, my voice low. She nodded.

"It's super sad. Do you think I should give Kurt the report I did on heart attacks? He can give it to the doctor." Brittany said. I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, Britt. I think he would like that." I knew her heart was in the right place.

"I'll give it to him in Glee." She nodded resolutely. I sighed. This was so fucked. Burt Hummel was one of the greatest guys I had ever known. He had loved Kurt through his whole life. Through losing his mom. Through coming out. And he was finally finding some happiness with Mrs. Hudson.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a hand on my waist followed by arms wrapping around me. I looked past Quinn's shoulder to see that Sam had Brittany wrapped in a tight hug.

"I don't know what happened but you both look really sad." Quinn whispered softly in my ear and I felt my sadness overwhelm me for a minute before pulling it together. I pulled back just enough to look at my boyfriend and almost started crying at the concern etched across his face. I blinked back the tears and shook my head.

"Kurt's dad is in the hospital. Arrhythmia and a heart attack. He's comatose and it's not looking good." I told him and his face fell and I could see Sam's shoulders tense. He pulled away from Brittany a moment later, but left his arm around her waist as he turned to look at me. "I mean…I'm not very close with Kurt. We aren't really friends. I mean, we are all a really big dysfunctional family…but we aren't friendly. But this…really puts things into perspective. I mean the poor kid has already lost his mother and spent almost his whole life being bullied because he's gay…and…and…it could have been my dad. I could be your dad. Britt's dad." I cried as a few tears leaked out of my eyes and Quinn pulled me tight against him again. It took a few minutes to get myself under control. "But I can't lose it, because it isn't my dad and I feel so selfishly grateful that it isn't." Quinn didn't let go of me. Not once. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed my temple.

"You just have to be there for him San." Quinn whispered and I nodded against his chest.

"I know. I need to go fix my face." I said softly as I pulled away from him. I kissed him gently before holding my hand out for Brittany. She took it.

"I'll see you in class." I said to him, our eyes meeting and he nodded, his eyes sad. I nodded and turned around, pulling Britt with me toward the bathroom.

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"I don't even know the kid and I feel for him." Sam said from beside me as we watched our girls walk away.

"This is gonna fuck up that whole club." I murmured. "Like San said, they are a huge dysfunctional family." Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"We should find a church, Luke." I stared at him for a moment. I went by Luke for the longest time but when I started high school I asked to be called Quinn. But during serious moments, moments like this…they always called me Luke.

"We don't need a church to pray, little brother." I whispered.

"I know. But I still want to find one." He whispered back. I nodded.

"We'll find one. I'll talk to mom." He nodded before pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know what I would do if it was you." I clenched my jaw as I held him tightly.

"Same."

* * *

 _Santana POV_

When the last class let out, Britt and I stopped at our lockers on our way to Glee Club. She pulled out her colorful report on heart attacks that had been done with crayon on construction paper.

"Are you sure he'll like it?" She asked me with big eyes.

"I really do." I said with a small smile. She nodded and we walked together toward the choir room. Kurt was sitting along before we all walked in. Tina hugged him and Kitty touched his arm gently before sitting next to him. I sighed and we stepped up in front of him.

"Hey Kurt. We're really sorry about your dad's heart attack." I said quietly.

"Thanks, Santana." He whispered.

"I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor." Brittany said as she pulled her report out and handed it to him. "I got knocked down an entire letter grade because it was written in crayon." Brittany continued and he looked at her and I could tell he appreciated it, even if he didn't understand it. I put my hand on Brittany's shoulder, guiding her to our seats as Finn stormed in, Rachel hot on his heels.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, coming to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt looked alarmed and pissed off.

"My dad's in the hospital." He stated.

"I know. My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know!" Finn said scrunching his face.

"Well, I'm sorry Finn. It didn't occur to me to call you because he's not your father." Kurt shot back angrily. That seemed a little uncalled for.

"Yeah, well he's the closest I'm ever gonna get! Okay. I know it might not look like what everyone else has but I thought we were sort of a family." Finn trailed off and I felt for him. I really did. I felt for both of those boys. Finn had already lost his father and I felt myself wrapping my arms around my body. Kurt just shook his head and sat down. "Look, I guess I just…I…I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class." Finn said softly. Kurt thought about what he said for a moment before taking his bag off the chair next to him. Finn took the hint and sat down next to Kurt as Mr. Shue came in.

"Hey guys. Our thoughts are all with Kurt and uh…I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else."

"Mr. Shue?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I want to say to Kurt all day. And I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it." Shue motioned for her to come down.

"This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, Mr. Shue. Is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"Tina? Kitty? Can you help me out, please?" She asked softly and the two named girls stood and crossed the floor to stand by the band as the music started.

 _As I lay me down,  
Heaven hear me now.  
I'm lost without a cause  
After giving it my all._

Winter storms have come  
And darkened my sun.  
After all that I've been through  
Who on earth can I turn to?

I look to you.  
I look to you.  
After all my strength is gone,  
In you I can be strong

The music swelled and Tina and Kitty came in on the backup vocals. It was a truly beautiful song.

 _I look to you.  
I look to you.  
And when melodies are gone,  
In you I hear a song.  
I look to you._

 _I look to you._

"Thank you, Mercedes. Your voice is stunning but I don't believe in God." Kurt said as the applause died down.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked, halfway to her seat.

"You've all professed your beliefs. I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Clause for adults. Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk. Isn't he. I mean, he makes me gay and then has his followers going around telling me it's some thing that I chose. As if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now, I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back." His words hit every nerve in my body, reminding me of my own struggle with my faith.

"But Kurt, how do you know? I mean, you can't prove that there's no God." Mercedes asked. Kurt sighed.

"You can't prove that there is a magical teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of it's boobs but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?" He retorted. Kitty shook her head and I felt my own heart clench.

"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked confused. I shook my head.

"We shouldn't be talking like this." Kitty said firmly. "It's not right."

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Kurt said, getting to his feet. "But you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts. But I don't want your prayers." I watched Kurt walk out of the room and wished more than ever that I could do something.

Shue dismissed us shortly after and I immediately went in search of Quinn, finding him outside the locker room, getting ready for soccer practice. He saw me coming and had his arms open as I fell into them, a sob escaping my lips as I held on to him tightly.

"What if he isn't real?" I cried and he shushed me.

"Calm down, San. It's okay. It's okay, baby." He whispered into my hair. I took deep breaths, trying to get myself under control. "Remember your verse? Psalms 3:5? Trust in the Lord with all your heart." He said softly and I nodded. "Trust him, San." He whispered again. I nodded and sniffed before pulling away.

"Thank you for being here." I told him softly. He took my face in both of his hands, cradling my head gently.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He murmured quietly before kissing me gently.

"Shit, I must be such a mess." I said shaking my head. He chuckled softly.

"You're beautiful, Santana." He said with a small smile and I believed him. He made me feel beautiful.

"You're far too sweet to me." He shook his head.

"Nothing less than what you deserve." He said softly. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I need to go clean up before Cheerios practice. I'll see you after?" He smiled.

"Of course. Take it easy and be safe today." He said, knowing my head wasn't all there. I nodded.

"Good luck at practice." He smiled and nodded and I turned to head for the girl's locker room.

"Oh and San?" He called after me and I turned to him. "Trust him." He said as he pointed up and I nodded.

"Trust him." I repeated. He kissed his first two fingers, touched them to his chest and held them out to me. I returned his gesture and he flashed me a smile before disappearing out to the field.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Hey guys! Thank you to those who read/follow/favorite/review. It motivates me to keep writing. Though I'm not sure I could stop even if I wanted to. I update so quickly because i just have so many ideas and thoughts and I just want to get them all down on paper.

There is a bunch of religious stuff in this chapter and it gets pretty heavy. I have about two more chapters left for this episode and then on to some lighter stuff like the duets competition.

The sermon comes from this site: **www.** **lifeway** **.com** **/Article/sermon-knowing-god-loves-me-psalm-103** Just take out the spaces if you want to read the whole thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wednesday evening was our night off from practices. No football, no soccer, no cheerleading. Santana was coming over for dinner and then we were going to Church. The Lima Community Church had a Wednesday evening service at 7 and Sam and I wanted to go and I invited Santana to go with us. She was reluctant at first. The Community Church was Nazarene based so it wasn't exactly what either of us were used to, but they welcomed people from all faiths and all walks of life. It seemed very open and one Sam and I were willing to try.

I was sitting on the counter watching Sam sauté some zucchini, squash, and mushrooms. The boy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he sure could cook. I was so jealous I never got that gene.

"What are we having, Sammy?" He turned and glared at me.

"You know I hate when you call me that." I raised my eyebrow.

"And I don't really like being called Luke but it happens sometimes." I countered and he sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." He said, turning back to the stove. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" He didn't answer right away and I was starting to worry.

"I got lucky with our church at home. They didn't preach about condemning the gays. I don't know this church and I'm nervous." I stared my brother, noticing the way his shoulders seemed so tense.

"Sam, if they want to get shitty with you then we will stop going. You know that God loves you. You know it. And I know it. And we don't need some church to tell us what God thinks of us." I told him, keeping my voice soft. I could see his shoulders visibly relax.

"I know. I do know that. I just worry sometimes. I mean, look at all this shit Kurt as dealt with? Could you imagine if the guys on the team found out I was gay? This isn't California, Quinn. This is Ohio. Always a red state. And Lima is small and we have a drive your tractor to school day for crying out loud." He stressed, his voice getting higher the more he spoke. I jumped off the counter and walked over, wrapping my arms around him.

"I know, Sammy. I know. But you also know that I will fuck up anyone who comes for you." I told him softly. "You're my little brother. And I'm not going to let some narrow minded assholes treat you like shit just because you like boys. Or for any other reason for that matter."

For a moment, we were four and I was standing in front of my brother who had just gotten pushed on the playground by a bigger kid. We were 7 and I had punched another kid in the face for calling my brother an idiot. We were 14 and I had another boy pinned to the floor because he called my brother a faggot. We were 15 and I had him wrapped in my arms after his first boyfriend broke his heart. He was my brother and no one had ever gotten away with fucking with him.

The doorbell broke us out of our moment and I squeezed him tightly before breaking contact and going to the front door. I swung the door open and there stood Santana with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, Q." She said softly. I smiled at the nickname.

"Hi, sweetheart. Come in." I offered, stepping aside to let her in, shaking off the heavy moment Sam and I had shared. I closed the door behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. "You look beautiful, darling." I said, bringing my lips to hers and kissing her softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, taking a step back. "I kinda dig you in a tie." She smirked and grabbed the aforementioned article and pulled me closer to her, kissing me more passionately.

"Quinn!" Sam called and I groaned as I pulled away from Santana. "I assume that's Santana. Dinner is ready." I shook my head and leaned in, pecking her lips before taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Holy shit, it smells delicious in here." Sam turned around from the stove with a grin.

"Cubbed chicken sautéed with zucchini, squash, mushrooms and garlic, topped with parmesan cheese on a bed of rice." He said proudly. I smirked as Santana's eyes went wide.

"Wow." She murmured as Sam turned back to the stove, dishing out three plates.

"Don't say wow until you taste it." He said, handing us our plates and grabbing his own. I led the way through the arch that separate the dining room from the kitchen and stood by my seat. I had already laid out silverware and glasses with water.

"If you want something other than water, we have Coke and Mountain Dew in the fridge. We also have sweet tea and milk." I offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"Water is perfectly fine." I smiled and nodded and we all took our seats. She took a small bite after watching Sam and I dig in and a smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Oh my god, Sam. This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" He blushed but grinned.

"One of many talents. Not many people get to see this one though." She shook her head.

"They should. Or…on second though…no they shouldn't. Because then I'd have to share." Sam laughed and I chuckled.

* * *

When we walked in the front door of the Lima Community Church an hour later, we were greeted by several people who seemed genuinely happy to have us there. We introduced ourselves countless times and everyone was more than friendly. We were escorted into the auditorium where were met with more people. Some of them recognized Santana from around town and were surprised to see her but smiled and graciously welcomed her which helped put her more at ease.

We were seated next to a family of four on Sam's right and an older couple to my left when the service started. The Church band came out and played a few songs before the Pastor came out and started off with a prayer. Once we were seated, he went through announcements and upcoming events before starting the sermon.

"Several years ago, a student in seminary class stood to his feet and announced to the professor, "I don't believe in God!" The professor, unraveled, replied, "Describe this God you don't believe in?" After the student had described an unloving and vengeful God, the professor confessed, "I don't believe in that God either. My God is a God of love." He began and I knew that coming tonight had been the right call. Both of the people sitting next to me, needed to hear this message.

"As a father has compassion on his children, so the LORD has compassion on those who fear Him. Psalm 103:13." He spoke and I glanced over at Santana and Sam and they were both listening with rapt attention. And the Pastor continued.

"God's love touches every part of our life. Nothing - no calling or circumstance, no adversity or advancement, no pain or promotion, no status or station - escapes the brush strokes of God's love. God's love bleeds into every fabric and fiber of our lives.

The number of times the three-lettered word "all" is used in this text reminds us that God's love is all consuming. His love touches every area of our lives. There is nowhere we can go to escape his love. There is no problem that we will encounter that is not touched by his love. There is no advancement that we will make where God is not already there. Even when our world falls apart, we can say, "God, I don't know why this is happening. I don't understand it, but I'm sure glad to know you love me."

We are like the little boy who got separated from his mother in the mall. He was looking around for his mommy, and getting scared. He began to cry because everyone was a stranger and everything looked so confusing and every store was packed and he didn't have his mommy. But all of a sudden, his mother found him and picked him up. He is eyes began to dry, not because his surroundings were changed, but because of whose arms he was in.

When you have someone who loves holding you, it doesn't matter anymore what everyone else does or what the circumstances are or what the future holds. When you are in the arms of a loving God, when you have been consumed with his love, you share in his benefits. It's all right."

It was now that I could feel tears behind my eyes. Santana was openly crying and Sam's eyes were wet. It was powerful and meaningful and something that was needed.

* * *

When the service was over, we stood and made our way to the exit, stopping to have a brief conversation with the Pastor who invited us back and Sam and I readily accepted the invitation, promising to be back Sunday morning. We made the drive back to our house in silence, only the soft sounds of the radio trickling through as we were all lost in our own thoughts.

"I made dessert too." Sam said as we pulled into the driveway. I smiled at him before stepping out of the car and meeting Santana around front, taking her hand in mine and leading her inside behind Sam who had unlocked the door. Mom and dad still weren't home but that wasn't unusual. Sam made his way into the kitchen and pulled out his homemade cheesecake he had made the night before.

"San, do you want a topping? Chocolate sauce, strawberries, cherries?" He offered as he put a slice onto a plate.

"Strawberries, please, Sam." She said softly as she took a seat on the stool at the counter. He spooned some strawberries onto her piece and put it in front of her with a fork. He put another slice on a plate for me and I spooned cherries onto mine. I took the seat next to Santana and Sam put strawberries and chocolate on his own piece, taking the seat next to me.

"Oh my god, Sam." Santana groaned as she took a bite. "Seriously, I'll always be over for dinner if this is what it will be like." Sam beamed.

"You're always welcome here." He said and I nudged him. He looked at me and smiled.

* * *

After dessert, Santana and I went to my room and Sam went to his. I could tell he was still thinking about the service we had just attended. Santana went to my dresser and I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pointed to the picture of my band.

"We were playing our last show before I left. That's Clint on bass, Eli on guitar, Jason on rhythm guitar, and Liam on drums." I said, pointing to each guy in turn.

"Do you miss them?" She asked softly.

"Everyday. They skype me every Sunday. They said they might try and come up to visit during Christmas break."

"That would be really cool. I'd like to meet these guys." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the picture of me and Mia. I sighed.

"That's Mia. She is…was my best friend and my first love."

"What happened?" She asked softly. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Car accident. Last year." Santana turned in my arms to face me, shock and sympathy evident on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." She whispered. I shrugged.

"It happened a while ago. I've made peace with it."

Her eyes scanned over me, searching my face and finally locking with my own eyes. I felt like her gaze was piercing me straight to my soul and, surprisingly, I didn't mind. I relaxed and I let her see whatever she was searching for. Without another word, she leaned in and kissed me. It was different than any other kiss we had shared. It was soft and tentative but also passionate and deep. We were putting all of our emotions and feelings into it. I pulled her closer, wanting to be as close as possible to her. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me further into her.

"Make love to me." She whispered against my lips. I caught her eyes and could see a myriad of emotions in them and then I nodded, pulling her toward my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed! It means the world to me. This is the longest I've gone without updating! But don't worry, I have been working on something pretty cool. I put together a tumblr muse blog for this so I can get a feel for my characters and also so I can give you all some visuals and back stories. Check it out and let me know what you think!

There is only one chapter left for the Grilled Cheesus episode and then we will be moving on to the Duets episode.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"Kitty told me they went to pray for Kurt's dad last night and Kurt came in, really pissed." Santana said as we stood at our lockers before lunch on Friday.

"You guys are speaking again?" She shrugged.

"Not really. But she was telling Brittany and Mike too." I nodded.

"So…Kurt was mad because people were trying to help? I mean…I guess I kind of understand. If you don't believe in God then you wouldn't believe in prayer and then the people there praying would just seem to be invading on private family stuff." I paused to take a breath. "But I mean…they are also just trying to help."

"Mercedes told Kitty that she was going to try and get Kurt to go to church with her this Sunday, just so he could see what it's all about. Maybe it will at least open his mind and heart a little. We are all just trying to help and he's shutting us out." I shut my locker and put both of my hands on her arms, rubbing gently.

"I know baby. But Kurt has to deal with this in his own way. Losing people and almost losing people is really hard." I said softly and she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I know." She stepped into my arms and I hugged her in the hallway as Sam approached us.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile.

"Hey Sam." I greeted as he got into his locker.

"Big game tonight!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be there cheering you on." Santana said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"You halfta be there." She laughed.

"I'll be there cheering you both on!" I chimed in with a grin and they both laughed at me as Sam shut his locker and Puck, Mike, and Tina approached us.

"Come on guys! I'm starving!" Puck whined and we all rolled our eyes and headed for the lunch room.

* * *

 _Sam POV_

Later that night at the football game, we were down by 3 and just starting the third quarter.

"Red 42 on 3." I said in the huddle as we broke up, starting to head to our positions when Finn called us back.

"W—wait!" The team huddled back up to listen. "That cornerback has been cheating right all night, we should make a bootleg left." He said.

"That over linebackers on the left. He's been killing me all game." I replied.

"Dude, trust me. I'm the only guy who's ever actually won a game on this field." Jesus, I was gonna kill this guy. What the actual fuck. Did he like…forget about our game last week. But the guys were chuckling and maybe he was right. My gut was telling me no…but Finn had been playing here longer and had been the captain. I sighed.

"Okay. Naked bootleg left. I keep on 3. Ready? Break!" We all yelled and then went to our positions.

We were set up and I called hike. Instead of throwing the ball, I kept it, falling back and running around to the left, ready to make a break for it when I felt a huge collision collide with my side, knocking me to the ground as pain erupted in my shoulder. Holy fucking shit did my shoulder hurt.

A time out was called as Coach knelt down next to me and the team doctor knelt on the other side.

"Is he okay?!" Finn asked somewhere above me. He sounded panicked.

"His shoulder's dislocated. This is what happens when you change my plays in the huddle." She yelled. I think it was directed at Finn but I wasn't sure.

"I don't understand. That guy came out of nowhere." I groaned, my shoulder in so much pain.

"I know. That kid's been cheating right all night, no reason for him to be there. Just bad luck." Coach said, her voice gentle.

"We need to get him to the ER." The doctor said.

"Okay. Let's go." Coach said, getting to her feet and between her and the Doc, they got me standing. I went with the doctor and Coach went back to the game. I heard her call to Finn.

"It's in your hands now, Lurch, congratulations. You're the quarterback again." I snorted but kept following the doctor.

"You're gonna be alright Sam!" I heard a voice call out over the crowd and I turned my head to see Santana and Brittany looking at me worriedly. I nodded to them slightly as we reached the ambulance. My parents and Quinn met us there and Quinn looked like he wanted to wrap me in a bubble and go out onto the field himself and murder someone.

"What happened out there Sam?" He asked me, his tone short but I knew it wasn't with me.

"The guy had been cheating right all night. He shouldn't have been there." I told them as they put me in the back, Quinn climbing in behind me without so much as a word to the medics or my parents. I could see medics start to protest but he silenced them with a look. They just shrugged and went about their business.

"Your mother and I will meet you boys there." Dad said, satisfied that I wouldn't be dying anytime soon and knowing he wouldn't be able to separate Quinn from me. The doors were shut and we were off before Quinn spoke again.

"Why was coach so pissed?" He asked. I winced in pain as the medic accidently bumped my arm in an effort to take my vitals.

"Finn changed the play in the huddle." I told him and I saw his expression darken.

"I'm gonna slam him into the ground and see how he likes it." Quinn ground out through gritted teeth.

"Quinn…It isn't his fault. What he said made sense. The guy had been cheating right all night and Finn's play should have worked." I told him. I might have been pissed at Finn for his comment about winning but that didn't mean it was his fault that I got tackled. Quinn huffed and continued to scowl but I could see most of the anger drain from his face.

* * *

When we got to the hospital they took me back to a room, Quinn following behind. The doctors got me out of my jersey and pads with some difficulty before getting to work on resetting my shoulder. I yelped in pain as it went back into place and Quinn watched on with worried eyes. The doctors left the room and out parents arrived soon after, asking what had happened.

"They just reset his shoulder. Doc is gonna get him some x-rays to make sure nothing else it wrong and then they are going to prescribe him some pain meds and discharge him." Quinn told them for me.

"This is gonna put me out for at least two games." I groaned, putting my head in hand. Mom put her hand on my knee in comfort. Quinn looked at me with such a sadness. He knew how important football was to me.

"But you're still on the team and Coach will put you back in when your arm gets better." He said softly and dad nodded, ruffling my hair gently.

The lab tech came in and got me for x-rays before returning me to my room where we waited for the doctor. He came through the curtain with a flourish and a smile.

"Well the bad news is that you can't play football for six weeks. The good news is that it wasn't bad and it will only take six weeks to heal. I want you in a sling for the first week and I want it iced for 20 minutes, off for twenty minutes for the first 24 hours. After that, make sure you ice it everyday when you get home from school before you go to bed." I nodded but my heart felt like it was in my stomach. What the hell was I going to do if I couldn't play football?

Soon I was handed a prescription for Naproxen and Ibprofen and my discharge papers and we were on our way home.

"Santana said that we won." Quinn said, looking up from his phone that had just buzzed.

"Good." I muttered and he looked at me sadly before turning back to his phone and firing off a few quick text messages.

When we pulled up in our driveway, there was a group of people sitting on our front porch and I saw Quinn smile at me before getting out and meeting me.

"I didn't want you to be upset so I texted mom and she said it was okay if I invited some friends over." I looked at my brother and then back to the group of kids standing in front of my house and I smiled. I pulled Quinn into a brief hug with my good arm.

"Thank you, Quinn." I whispered and he grinned as he pulled away and we made our way to our friends.

Santana, Brittany, Mike, Ace, Tina, and Puck all tried to ask at once how I was until Santana shouted over all of them.

"Everyone shut up!" She yelled and everyone fell silent. "Sam, how are you feeling?" He gave a genuine smile at the attention he was getting from people who cared about him.

"My shoulder is killing me, but I'm doing alright. Much better now that all of you are here." He said happily.

"Come on guys, let's go inside. The basement has a projector and a bunch of comfy chairs and couches. I'll get the soda and we can just chill for the night." Quinn said, getting everyone's attention and we all trooped inside and down the basement where everyone except Santana ooed and awed over the media room. This is where Quinn and I would play video games at so we had a whole set up with surround sound. Sometimes, it really paid to have a surgeon for a father.

We were halfway through the first movie with a bowls of snacks laying around when I actually took a minute to look around. Brittany was talking with Ace lowly in the corner. Mike and Tina were paying rapid attention to the movie. As was Puck who was sitting next to me. Maybe closer than he normally would have. Santana and Quinn were cuddled together on the floor, both enthralled in the movie but occasionally sharing sweet kisses. I felt an overwhelming surge of love. These people were my friends and they loved me. I smiled softly to myself as Quinn looked back at me and caught my eye. I grinned at him and he grinned back at me. My night might not have turned out how I wanted it to, but I sent a silent thank you to the big guy upstairs for blessing me with such amazing people in my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**

Two updates in one night will hopefully make up for my couple day absence.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Santana POV_

"I know things have been pretty morose around here this past week." Shue said at the start of Glee on Monday morning. "But I want to celebrate some good news for our little family." He continued. "Let's hear it for Finn, for getting back his quarterback job and leading the Titans to a win in their second game of the season!" He started to clap and half the club joined in. Well…the half that didn't know Sam personally, anyway. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, too bad Sam had to practically have his arm ripped off for it to happen." Puck commented and I smirked to myself. Finn might not have been directly responsible for what happened to Sam but he got the better deal out of this whole thing. Quinn told me this morning that the guy who hit Sam was a 300 pound left tackle who just got expelled because he was on steroids and 23. I mean, really, I couldn't believe it either.

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Kurt said, stepping down from his seat to Mr. Shue. Shue stepped aside, giving Kurt the floor. "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind emails and queries about my dad. But…for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself." Kurt turned to Shue. "So, with your permission Mr. Shue, I've prepared a number for the occasion."

"Of course, Kurt." Shue said softly, walking to the risers and taking a seat with us.

"On the day of my mom's funeral, when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her. And I remember I looked up at my dad and I just…I just wanted him to say something. Just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed. And just…knowing that those hands were there to take care of me…that was enough. This is for my dad." Kurt concluded before starting to sing a heartbreaking rendition of _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ by The Beatles.

By the end of the song, Kurt and Rachel were openly crying. The rest of the girls, myself included had tears in our eyes and even some of the guys were discreetly blinking back tears. I was the first one to stand, walking past Kurt and giving him a brief hug before silently exiting the room. No more needed to be said. Man…Quinn and his soft heart were sure rubbing off on me.

* * *

Tuesday in Glee, Finn started the lesson singing _Losing My Religion_ by R.E.M. I think Mercedes and Tina spoke for all of us when they spoke their distaste for his song choice.

"I thought we couldn't sing songs about religion?" Tina asked, confused.

"Evidently, we can't sing about faith, but we can sing about losing faith?" Mercedes asked Mr. Shue.

"That's sort of what I want to talk about today. Last week, Finn, it seemed like you felt differently." Shue commented, his own confusion seeping out. Finn for his part just looked lost and sad.

"I used to think God was up there looking out for me. Now I'm not so sure." I rolled my eyes. Puck told me he caught Finn praying to his grilled cheese in the locker room the other day. It seemed like Finn had a misguided run in with God and now he didn't know what was real because a grilled cheese cannot grant prayers. I mean, come on. But I still felt for the guy. Being lost and confused was a hard thing to deal with.

"Alright guys…we'll call that a day." Shue said, standing and we all filtered out of the choir room, starting up small conversations. Brittany, Kitty, and I headed to Cheerios practice and then we were going to see a movie. Britt and I hadn't spent much time alone together lately and Quinn was at an away game tonight so it was the perfect opportunity to catch up.

* * *

"Do you think Kurt's dad will get better?" Brittany asked me as we walked through downtown to the movie theatre. I frowned.

"I don't know Britts. I hope so. I really hope so." I told her sadly.

"I don't want him to be sad anymore."

"Me either, Britts. Mr. Hummel will get better. He's a strong guy." I told her, wanting to believe my own words so badly myself.

"I've missed you, San." She said as we approached the theatre.

"I've missed you too, Britt."

"No, San." She stopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her. "I mean I MISS you." I frowned and stepped away.

"Britt…you know we can't in public. And we can't now anyway." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm with Quinn, Britt." I explained.

"That's never stopped us before. Not when you were with Puck or anyone else." I sighed.

"Britt…Quinn is different…I'm falling for him. And I can't…cheat on him. It wouldn't feel right. It never felt like cheating before because I don't think I really cared about the boys I was dating." I said softly. She frowned but she nodded.

"I get it." She said. I held my hand out for her.

"But you're still my best friend and I would be lost without you. How about we go see that movie now?" I asked softly. She took my hand

"Can we see _Easy A?_ Emma Stone is so hot." Brittany said, her demeanor changing on a dime. I grinned at her.

"Of course, B."

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

Friday after school, Sam and I were sitting in the back of the auditorium. Santana had told us to come by and listen to the song they were performing and, not wanting to miss a chance to support our friends, we showed up and sat quietly in the back. Shue was sitting at the director's table and the glee club was dressed in white. They were standing in small groups, Puck next to Rachel and a little behind and to the left was Tina and Mike. Stand upstage center was Finn. Downstage and to the left was Artie with Brittany and Mercedes flanking him and then even more down stage and to the left was Kurt. Kitty was leaning against his left side and Santana had her hand on his shoulder. The music started and Tina began to sing.

 _If God had a name, what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face,  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory?  
What would you ask if you had just one question?_

The rest of the club started joining in as they formed into a staggered line at the front of the stage.

 _And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Mercedes started riffing on the chorus and I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and I blinked them back. Sue snuck in the back door to watch and slowly made her way down to Mr. Shue, sitting behind him as she listened to their song.

 _What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us?  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home?_

 _(Just?) tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome_

 _Yeah, yeah, God is great_  
 _Yeah, yeah, God is good_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They ended for the day after that and I scrubbed at my face. They sounded beautiful and you could hear the emotion they put into that song. It pulled at your heart. Santana and Puck made their way back to us and I pulled Santana into a hug.

"You guys sounded beautiful baby." I whispered in her ear and she just hugged me tighter.

"Kurt's dad woke up." She said softly and I pulled away and grinned.

"That's amazing news." I told her. She smiled softly.

"It really is." I knew she wasn't just talking about Kurt's dad, but about God too and it made me smile wider.

"We gotta go get on the busses." Puck said to Santana and Sam. "We're at Findlay and the bus leaves in 15 minutes." He said and we all headed for the locker room, Puck grabbing his bag and Santana, hers before we walked out to the parking lot.

"I have soccer practice so I won't be there. But good luck tonight. You'll kill it." I told them. Sam hugged me and Puck knuckle bumped me before heading off to the bus.

"And I will see you bright and early tomorrow at your soccer game." Santana said and I smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you." I smiled at her before I kissed her. She pulled away and touched her forehead to mine.

"I love you." She whispered and my eyes went a little wide at the unexpected phrase that seemed to fall so easily from her lips. She looked horrified that it had been uttered so easily but my surprise didn't last long as I smiled at her in content, willing her to relax a little.

"I love you too." I whispered back and she visibly relax and kissed me again.

"I gotta go. I'll text you."

"Good." I smiled as she pulled away and grabbed her bag, heading to the bus.

"Hey San!" I called out to her. She turned around and I smiled at her. Kissing my two fingers and touching my heart before holding them out to her. She returned the gesture before climbing onto the bus and taking her seat with Brittany. I turned and headed to the locker room, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

* * *

Songs mentioned:  
 _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ \- The Beatles  
 _Losing My Religion_ \- R.E.M  
 _One of Us -_ Joan Osborne

This concludes the Grilled Cheesus episode. I made myself a little calendar of sorts so my next chapter will be a filler and touch on the first bit of the Duets episode.

Findlay is a real school that the Lima High school plays in real life. I can't believe how far some of these schools that Lima plays are. It was nuts. They play Middletown which is like almost 2 hours away. I live closer to Middletown than Lima. Crazy. Anyway, I hope I did this episode justice.

Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/followed and especially reviewed!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sam POV_

The following Saturday, I was lying in bed, about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I groaned and picked it up from my bedside table, seeing a number I didn't recognize. I debated not answering but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice rough.

"Sam?" Came Puck's soft drawl from the other end.

"Yeah. What's up dude?"

"Look, I don't have long to explain. I fucked up. I fucked up real bad and I need you to do something for me." I frowned. He was speaking quickly and quietly and his voice held a tone of panic.

"What's going on?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice.

"I need you and Quinn to join Glee. They are going to need another member. And I need you to check in on my mom and sister. I'm going to Juvie." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What the fuck, Puck? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I stole an ATM. Mom's been sick, we needed money and I got busted. Please, please take care of them, Sam." I begged and I could hear the sadness in his voice and I sighed.

"I've got it. Don't worry, Noah." I told him softly and I could hear him sniff and I knew he was crying. "Take care of yourself. Please." I said softly.

"Yeah…yeah I will." He said, his voice rough. "I gotta go. Thank you." And with that the line went dead and I sighed as I laid back in my bed. I can't believe Puck got himself arrested. Stupid idiot. Stupid idiot who was just trying to help his family. Fuck. I sighed again and got up off my bed, crossing across my room and to Quinn's room next door. I knocked lightly and opened the door to find my brother passed out, face down on his bed, snoring. I don't know how he slept on his stomach like that. I padded softly to his bed and shook his shoulder gently.

"Quinn…Quinn get up." He snored again and turned his head to face the wall. "Brother, come on. I need to talk to you." He groaned and turned his head back to me.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Puck just called me." He took in my words and my face and then rolled completely over, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Why? Is everything okay?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"I mean…no. He got arrested. He's going to Juvie." Quinn's eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"Why?"

"He stole an ATM." Quinn blinked at me. "His mom has been sick and they needed the money. He called to tell me we needed to join Glee so they have enough members and asked me to check in on his mom and sister."

"Jesus fuck." Quinn sighed and collapsed on his bed on his back and I sat next to him. "God dammit Puck." He cursed the boy who couldn't hear him. "I guess we're joining Glee on Monday."

* * *

Monday rolled around and Quinn and I went to talk to Mr. Shue during lunch. We hadn't told anyone about what had happened. We weren't really sure how to, honestly.

"Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked as he knocked on the door frame of his office. "Can we talk to you?"

"Of course, boys. Come in." Quinn walked in ahead of me and took the seat across from Shue and I took the seat next to him. "What can I do for you?" He said, folding his hands and giving us his full attention.

"We would like to audition for Glee." I said. Shue looked at us surprised.

"Well, we'd be more than happy to have you. I know you sang with Finn, Sam." Shue said, looking at me. "Can you sing?" He addressed his question to Quinn this time. I saw Quinn fight his eye roll.

"Yes, sir. I was in a band back in LA." He said and Shue nodded.

"Well then, you're in but you should probably sing something this afternoon for the whole club." I nodded.

"We have that covered." I told him.

"Also, Mr. Shue…I'm sure if you don't already know, you will soon, Puck's in juvie." Quin said and Shue's eyes widened and I could see that he, in fact, did not know.

"Oh wow…I need to go and talk to Figgins." He said, distracted now as he stood. "Thank you, boys, for coming in. I'll see you this afternoon." He said before he ushered us out of his office and headed for Figgins' office.

"Well…that went well."

* * *

 _Santana POV_

"All right, let's, uh, let's gather around. Sorry I'm late, guys. I was with Principal Figgins. …Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in juvie." Mr. Shue said, taking a seat on the stool in front of the piano. My eyes went wide but I seemed to be the only one actually surprised. These people really did not know Puck at all.

"It was only a matter of time." Tina said and I wanted to slap her.

"What did he do?!" Kitty asked.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM." Shue explained. And half of the club laughed. My god. That fucking idiot. When he got out I was going to kill him.

"And when is he getting out?" Rachel asked the question I was thinking. Will looked around, clearly bothered by the laughter.

"Unknown." He said.

"He might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me." Brittany said from beside me and I turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. She just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I knew she knew Puck better than that. He was always a private person with his feelings and his home life but still.

"Guys! Let's have some sympathy." Shue said, looking around angrily.

"For a guy who put his needs before the team's? We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence." Finn said, his own irritation seeping into his voice. Was everyone looking to get bitched slapped today?

"We can't look at this as, as a crisis." Shue said. "It's an opportunity." He continued and we all looked at him in disbelief.

"For what? Further embarrassment and humiliation?" Kitty asked, rolling her eyes. Shue stood and smiled.

"For welcoming our new members…Sam and Quinn Fabray!" He said and my jaw hit the floor and my eyes bugged out of my head as my boyfriend and Sam walked through the door. The rest of the club looked just as surprised, but pleasantly so.

"There he is. How's it going?" I vaguely heard Finn say.

"Hey, everybody." Sam said looking around with a smile.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Quinn."

"And I'm Sam…and I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam joked and I rolled my eyes good naturedly. He was such a dork.

"You have no game, Sam." I called out to him and he flashed me a grin.

"Okay! This is gonna be great. You're not going to regret joining, Sam." Finn said with a grin, completely convinced that this was his own doing. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"But can you sing?" Rachel chimed in and Quinn grinned.

"Well, Sam and I have prepared a song. You can hear for yourself." He said as he picked up a guitar. God he was sexy with a guitar. "Ready Sam?" He asked his brother with a grin and Sam smiled back at him and nodded.

( _Quinn,_ Sam, **Both** )

 _If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to _**you you, yeah yeah,  
You you yeah yeah.**

If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
Show you places, you've never been before.  
LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
Drop him, take me, cause I love you more.

 **If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.**

 _Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires.  
Just you and me, ain't much but we don't care.  
You look so good, I love when people stare.  
You on my arm, tryin' to keep you there._

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to **you you, yeah yeah,**  
 **You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.**

Doesn't matter what you do  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
 _Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say, yeah_  
 **Doesn't matter what you do,  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say**

 **If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.**

 _Throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Right back to you._

The boys had gotten into the song and were moving around, encouraging the rest of us to get up and dance with them. As Quinn sang the last night we all applauded and Rachel beamed.

"Alright, alright. You can sing." He laughed and I walked up to him and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"Alright guys! Take a seat." Shue called and we all shuffled over to our seats, Quinn sitting next to me and Sam sitting in front of us. "Sam, Quinn, that was awesome and a lot of fun. Very well done." Shue said with a smile and Sam and Quinn smiled back at him. "And it was a perfect segue into my lesson this week. Can anyone give me the definition of a duet?" Shue asked.

"A blanket." Brittany said seriously and I glanced at her, shaking my head.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one. Exactly like Sam and Quinn just demonstrated for us. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. Now, some people may think…" Shue continued and I tuned him out, leaning over to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were joining?" I asked, mildly annoyed that he hadn't told me.

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered back and my annoyance faded into fondness for the boy next to me. "Puck asked us to join to take his place while we were gone. Well, more specifically, he asked Sam." Quinn shrugged and I nodded knowingly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurt and Mercedes gossiping and Kurt had his eye on Sam. Uh oh. I needed to warn Sam and soon.

"…And that is what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. Sam and Quinn, you can't sing with each other again. And, since you guys all seemed to love our little "Defying Gravity" diva-off, I'm making this a competition." Shue said as I tuned back in.

"What's the winner get?" Mike asked.

"Dinner for two, on me… at Breadstix." Excitement flooded through me. Breadstix is my favorite restaurant. Oh my god. Other murmurs of excitement rippled through the club.

"Breadstix, yes!" Tina said excitedly.

"I have to win." I said.

"I know." Brittany and Quinn said at the same time. I ignored them.

"I have to win." I reiterated and Quinn just patted my knee affectionately.

"I love this idea! I love this idea!" Tina said, louder than the rest of the group.

"Alright guys! I'll let you go for today, but tomorrow, I want to hear who you've partnered up with. Have a good night!" We all stood and exited the choir room in an excited chatter as the obvious couples talked about what they were going to sing.

"You're my partner right?" Quinn asked and I grinned at him.

"Duh. Of course!" I said, looping my arm through his as we headed for the locker rooms. "What are we going to sing?"

"How about…you come over tonight after practice and we can order in and discuss it." He said innocently enough, though his eyes told a different story and I smirked, leaning up to kiss him.

"Mhm. We'll discuss it." I flirted. He grinned and kissed me again.

"But I have to go for now and so do you. I'll see you after?" He asked.

"Of course." I grinned.

"I love you, San." He said softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

And there we have the the boys joining Glee and Puck in Juvie!

Song used: _Boomerang_ by The Summer Set, Cover by Patty Walters. The link for youtube: **watch?v=iAEDuvVZk30**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sam POV_

I was at my locker alone the next morning. Quinn had wandered off to find Ace to talk about their game later that night. It was away so they were leaving during last period. It was weird to be by myself. Usually I had Puck but he got himself thrown in Juvie. I went to see his mom last night. She's upset and pissed and I get that. I mean, I suppose I would be pissed too if I ever had a kid who did that. But I feel for them. She barely makes enough for them to get by and now…it was worse. I wish there was something I could do for him.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I glanced at him.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to the glee club." He continued.

"Thanks." I really didn't want to be bothered today.

"Just tell me." I blinked and turned to him, confused. "Look…maybe at your old school, you could get away with the whole 'I just stayed in the sun all summer' excuse, but I have three gifts: my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion, and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle." He knows I dyed my hair. Oh boy.

"I don't dye my hair, dude." I told him, shaking my head.

"Yes, you do. But it's just between friends. That's not natural." He said. Why was he so damn persistent?

"I'm gonna…go…'cause you're kinda freaking me out." I said before shutting my locker and starting down the hallway.

"Wait, wait." He said falling into step beside me. "Maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duet competition. Listen, unless you team up with Rachel, I am your best bet at winning." OH! He's into me! This could get messy. I'll play dumb.

"Aren't duets supposed to be between, like, a girl and a guy?" I asked. Jesus Christ, Sam. You literally just sang a duet yesterday with your BROTHER in front of the whole club including Kurt.

"Well, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest." Who the hell are they? "…Make 'Em Laugh?" What is this kid talking about?

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head.

"Singin' in the Rain. 1952." None of this was ringing a bell. "Nothing? Okay, maybe you are straight." He muttered the last part and I vaguely heard him, but again. I'm playing dumb.

"What?" I asked, proudly patting myself on the back.

"Nothing." He shook his head and we stopped walking as he started walking backward. "Listen, rent it. And then look up the menu for Breadstix online, and call me, because we are gonna win this." He made the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture and disappeared into the crowd. What the actual fuck just happened?

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"Guys. You won't guess what happened to me this morning." Sam said as we all sat down for lunch. I looked over my brother, my eyebrow raised questioningly. "Kurt asked me to sing with him for the duet competition." Santana sighed next to me.

"You can't do it." She told him. "You will get so much shit from everyone and you are risking so much more than popularity, Sam." She told him and I frowned. She had a really good point. "Let me talk to him. …Maybe I can talk him down."

"But then who will he sing with?" Sam said. "He has already sent me 30 MP3's of him singing. He's really good. I'm just gonna do it." Santana sighed again.

"Sam. I like you. You're going to get your ass handed to you if you do this." She told him.

"I'll risk it." She shook her head.

"Just be careful. He was all over Finn last year and I saw him gossiping with Mercedes. I'm worried he might be into you and you aren't…ready for that shit." That got Sam to sit back and think.

"I'll think about it." He said softly.

"I asked Artie to be my boyfriend." Brittany chimed in and we all turned to look at her. She looked around at us all. "Yeah. We're duet partners. And I get to push him in his wheelchair." She said happily.

"That's really great, Britt." Sam told her, the first to break the silence with a smile. She beamed back at him and we all turned back to our lunch.

* * *

 _Sam POV_

After football practice, Finn cornered me in the locker room.

"You can't sing with Kurt." He told me as he followed me to my locker.

"I don't see the big deal. He e-mailed me, like, 60 MP3s of him singing, and I thought it was Faith Hill. The kid's good." It was true. I had gotten 30 more MP3s since lunch.

"Look, this isn't about how good Kurt is. Being in glee club is like… it's like walking down the double yellow lines of a highway. If you get just a little off course, you're gonna get crushed." He told me.

"I gotta be honest, you're kind of confusing my head right now. I mean, do you remember what you said when you talked to me about joining glee club?" I asked him. "You told me that Nationals would be in New York and we would win and we would be Gods at this school. Did you forget?" I asked, rolling my eyes. And pulling up my jeans. "I joined up because I'm new here and you said it would make me popular and as a favor to Puck, and now you're telling me that it's going to get me killed? Santana said the same thing at lunch earlier. I don't get it." I did get it, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, eventually you're going get popular from it, believe me, but until then, you've got to lay low a little bit. And singing a duet with another dude is not laying low." He defended. It sounds like this guy is a homophobe.

"I didn't realize that you had a problem with gay dudes." I said, a little more defensively than I should have as I put on my shirt.

"Look, I don't have a problem with gay dudes, everyone else does. And we're living in their world, and in their world, you singing a duet with Kurt is a death sentence." I sighed and shut my locker.

"Well, I gave him my word. In my world, that's that." I had made up my mind after school that I was going to sing with him. I didn't want to back out on him. Not now. No one would find out I was gay and I didn't give a damn about being popular.

As I walked out of the locker room, I was met with something ice cold hitting my face. Slushies.

"Boom!" Karofsky said and I frowned. I had actually kind of liked him until now.

"Welcome to glee club, lady lips!" Azimio called as they walked away laughing. I really hated him though.

"Dammit. I just showered." I groaned as I looked down at myself.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." A voice said from beside me and I looked up to find Kitty standing there. I nodded and she led the way to the girl's restroom, looking in first to make sure the coast was clear.

"This shit is a mess. How do people get away with that?" I asked her as she took me to the sink and turned on the water.

"It's how the social hierarchy works here." She said. "Take your blue shirt off. That should be the worst of it and then we'll get your hair cleaned up." I followed her orders, taking off my blue shirt and leaning my head down where she helped me clean the slushy out of my hair.

"The blueberry flavor is the worst, especially if it gets down your pants. I looked like a creature out of 'Avatar' down there when I got slushied." She told me as she wiped my face off.

"I saw 'Avatar,' like, six times." It was my favorite movie after all.

"Oh. …Anyway, you'll get used to it." She said. I think she thought I was weird. Oh well.

"You're the head cheerleader, why do you even bother? I mean, you don't need glee club." I asked her.

"I like to sing… and the fact is, those guys were pretty cool to me last year when I wasn't on top. What's the point of being popular when you can't do what you want?" She said, meeting my eyes. Wow she has pretty eyes. If I was straight, I would definitely try and date her. …WAIT! Sam you're a genius!

"Lor manari." I told her, putting a plan into motion. She looked at me confused. "It means you have pretty eyes. It's Na'vi… the "Avatar" language. Lor manari." She looked at me like I was insane but I just grinned.

"I've gotta go Sam. Wash your clothes as soon as you get home." She told me before disappearing out of the bathroom.

* * *

"What do you mean we don't have any hot water?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I mean, we don't have any hot water!" Quinn yelled back in my face.

"Boys!" Our father interrupted. "Stop yelling at each other! I'll call the plumber when they open."

"Dammit!" I groaned.

"Language!" Dad scolded.

"We'll just take clothes and shower at school." Quinn said, storming off into his own room. I rolled my eyes before heading into my own room and getting my shit together.

Mom handed us our smoothies and breakfast burritos as we rushed out the door and to school. The shower situation had really messed up our day and we were still bickering about the stupidest shit.

"Sam!" Quinn yelled when I didn't brake as quickly as he wanted me too.

"What?! I can see! I know how to drive, Quinn!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, well act like it." He snipped. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to slam on my breaks whenever we needed to stop just to piss him off. We were twins and we loved each other but we were still brothers and we still fought.

"I'm going to murder you." He said as he got out of the car aggressively grabbing his bag from the backseat and going inside.

"I'd like to see you try!" I called after him. He flipped me the bird as he slipped inside the building and I kicked my tire. Stupid hot water heater. By the time I made my way into the locker room, Quinn was getting dressed and he ignored me as I walked in, going straight for the shower. I heard the locker room door shut a bit later and sighed. It wasn't his fault. I snapped at him first this morning.

I heard a throat clear behind me and almost jumped out of my skin. Thinking it might be Quinn, I turned to find Kurt standing there. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go all 'Shawshank' on you." He said.

"This is kind of weird. Guys usually don't… talk to each other in here." I said with a frown.

"Well, this can't wait. I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate." He told me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Did I do something to offend you?" I asked him.

"No, no, I… It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable, actually, and I wish you the best."

"Who are you gonna sing with then?" I asked him.

"I think I can help with that." I heard a voice behind me and jumped when I turned around to find Santana.

"Santana, what the fuck!? You really can't be in here!" I yelled, trying to cover myself in a panic.

"Oh shut up, Sam." She said shaking her head. "I'm not looking and I'm also pretty sure you and Quinn are twins so it's nothing new." She rolled her eyes and my own shot open even wider than they already were.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. I had almost forgotten he was still in here.

"I just talked to Quinn and I came in here to talk to you." She said, looking at me. "And then I heard you guys talking and I have a plan. Quinn and I talked about it Monday as a potential idea. Quinn will sing with you, Kurt. I'll sing with Mercedes. And Sam…you'll sing with Kitty." Santana said.

"Why would Quinn sing with me? Wouldn't that put him in the same position Sam's in and also myself? No. I'm not doing it." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Shut it, Lady Hummel." Santana said, turning to glare at Kurt. Quinn already painted the target on his own back when he punched Azimio on his first day. He's offering. Well, I am. But it's from him. And he's also dating me. He won't have as much shit thrown at him about singing with you." She told him. She really did not hold any punches. Kurt sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll go find him. Thank you, Sam. For being a wonderful guy about all of this." And then he smirked. "They make shampoo for color treated hair." He said as he turned and headed out of the room.

"I don't dye my hair!" I called after him.

"Uh huh!" He called back and then he was gone.

"You sure do dye your hair, Sammy." Santana teased from the other side of me. I jumped.

"Jesus, Santana! Get out! I'll be done in a minute!" She laughed as she disappeared out of the showers. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Today was going so well.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel securely around my waist before going to my locker.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I saw Santana sitting on the bench next to my locker.

"Quinn was pissed. I wanted to see how you were." She shrugged. I opened my bag and pulled my boxer briefs on under my towel, making sure not to flash Santana anymore.

"I'm not pissed. Not anymore. Upset. Thoroughly embarrassed. But not pissed. He's still mad?" I asked, worriedly.

"Not so much mad as irritated." I sighed and pulled up my jeans before setting my towel aside.

"We haven't fought like this since before the move."

"All this over the hot water going out?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Not really. He usually only gets shitty like this when something is bothering him. The last time was the fact that we were moving. And I kind of started it this morning. I was pissed the hot water was out so I yelled at him because he's the one who told me. I yelled at him and he yelled back and it only escalated."

"Well, he's upset about something. Fix it, Sam." She said firmly but her eyes were kind.

"I will."

I didn't see Quinn again until right before lunch and I pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry about his morning. About yelling at you and picking a fight." He just scowled at me. "I've just been irritated about Puck not being here and then this stuff with Kurt and the hot water going out was like the final straw." I saw his eyes soften as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry too." He sighed. "I got an email from Mia's mom this morning. She wanted to know how the move was and how I was liking Lima and she also sent me a picture she had come across. It kind of set my whole day on fire." He whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"The hot water went out and you were a dick and then I was mad at you." I sighed again.

"Are you still mad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. San said she had to put our plan into action." I nodded.

"Yeah. Kurt told me he didn't want to sing with me because…well I don't really remember. A lot happened." I said frowning at the morning's events. Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, San told me that too." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she did." Quinn laughed. "Shut up! It isn't funny!" I whined.

"Yes..it..is!" He managed between his laughter and my frown cracked and I smiled.

"Maybe a little." I chuckled and he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on, little brother. I'm hungry." He said leading the way out into the hallway.

"You're only older by four minutes!"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Santana POV_

I roamed the halls glaring at anyone that got in my way. I needed to find Mercedes and I needed to find her fast. Quinn's mood was pissing me off and he wouldn't talk to me about it. Hopefully Sam was fixing it so I could have my boyfriend back.

I spotted Mercedes heading for her locker and caught up with her. "We should sing together for this duet competition." I told her.

"Why would I want to sing a duet with you? We can't stand each other. And aren't you going to sing with your boyfriend." She said stopping in front of her locker and putting in her combination. She had a point. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Plans change. Look, Wheezy, I realize I've tried to punch you a couple times, and sometimes when you're not looking, I put weird things in your food. But it's a new year, and you and I are the best singers at this school." I told her.

"I don't get what the big deal is, it's just a free trip to Breadstix." Oh my God. She's never been to Breadstix. How is that even possible!

"Um, I'm sorry, have you been to Breadstix? They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks. One time I brought a wheelbarrow, and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up, I called the corporate office and got her fired." I told her matter-of-factly. What? It was one time.

"Well, I guess our voices do sorta go together." She said with a sigh and I could see her starting to bend.

"Mmm-hmm, that's right, girl! So if we do a duet together, we will be the undisputed top bitches at this school." I told her walking away and leaving her to think about it.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch and spotted Quinn and Sam with ease. They looked to be in better spirits than they had earlier in the morning and I sighed. I haven't ever seen Quinn be a douchey as he was this morning and Sam just seemed sad. This committed relationship stuff was so hard sometimes. Who knew it came with so many feelings?

I walked up to our table and sat down next to Quinn and he turned to me with a soft smile on his face as Sam kept up their conversation with Mike and Ace.

"Hey, baby." He said quietly. I huffed and looked up at him.

"So it's hey baby now and not a grunt?" I asked him, still a little pissed off. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was in a shitty mood. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said, looking at me with those stupidly beautiful eyes of his and now I was the one sighing.

"What happened this morning, Quinn? Why were you so upset?" I asked him, pleading with him to tell me. He frowned and his gaze dropped.

"I uh…got an unexpected email today. From Mia's mom." He said, pulling up his phone and bringing up the email, handing it to me so I could read. I quickly scanned the email and the attached picture. He had told me more about Mia after he explained who she was. I knew he still loved her and he probably always would and I won't lie…it makes me a little nervous. Not because I'm scared of him breaking up with me…but because I don't know if he will ever love me as much as he loved her. Ever since he showed up, my world has been fucked up. I never used to give a shit about anyone but myself. And now, this golden sunshine skater boy shows up and all of a sudden I'm falling in love and being an actual nice person. Damn him.

"You could have told me, Quinn." I told him softly, looking up from his phone. He shrugged.

"I know. I was just pissed at Sam and the whole morning was just awful." He explained.

"I know. It's okay. Just…please…talk to me next time." I pleaded.

"Okay." He answered. "I'm meeting Kurt after school today to rehearse for our number. And Sam is gonna ask Kitty. She helped him clean up after he got slushied last night."

"Wait…You got slushied last night?" I asked Sam incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Plus, what were you going to do about it?" He asked and I spluttered for a moment.

"I have no idea! But I still want to know!" I exclaimed. Sam sighed.

"It's okay, Santana. Quinn got his, I knew it was a matter of time before I got mine." He said calmly.

"Boys!"

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

After school, I met up with Kurt in the choir room as we figured out what we were going to sing.

"You don't have to do this, ya know." Kurt said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's not fun to sing by yourself and you seem like a cool dude." I told him. "Sam thinks so too and would have stayed your partner."

"I know. But I didn't want to paint a target on his back. Though I am worried about the target this will paint on your back." He said quietly. I shrugged.

"I already have one. Plus…being with Santana kinda helps." I grinned. "Now come on! We have to pick a song!" It was Kurt's turn to smile now.

"Well, I do have an idea." Kurt said with a smirk as he hit the play button on his phone.

I looked at him when it finished with a grin. "If people are going to talk, might as well give them something to talk about." He laughed. "So clearly you're the more flamboyant one of the two of us so our parts are pretty much laid out for us." I told him and he smirked at me.

"Actually, you're the one with the most sex appeal which is what this role calls for." I shook my head.

"No. Absolutely not." I told him seriously.

"We're going to push you out of your comfort zone, Quinn. Think about the look on Santana's face when she see's you in jeans and a white T-shirt." Kurt said, his eyes twinkling with delight. She would love it, honestly. I mulled it over for a few minutes and sighed.

"Fine. Let's do this."

* * *

 _Sam POV_

Quinn was meeting Kurt and Santana was meeting Mercedes to practice so that left me with Kitty. Quinn had effectively talked me out of my plan the night before when I told him that I would pretend to be straight and date Kitty because it would be safer for me. But he reminded me that it wouldn't be cool to mess with her feelings and so now I'm back to square one. I sighed as I took the guitar Quinn had let me borrow and entered the classroom we were supposed to be practicing in.

"Hey." I said softly, seeing her sitting on a desk in the science classroom. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey." I gently set the guitar case on another desk and looked around.

"I love astronomy. Something about all that space makes my problems seem kind of small. That one's Venus, planet of love." I told her, trying to fill the empty space with my voice.

"It's actually Mars, planet of war." She said, moving closer to me.

"Which one are we on?" I asked.

"Earth, so why don't you come back to it and talk to me about duets. Tell me why I should be singing with you." She said firmly and I grinned. I crossed the room to the guitar, removing it from it's case and strapping it to my chest.

"Okay. Well, I want to start off with the choreography. Singing will be easy, so I'll start playing…" I said as I started to strum the chords Quinn had taught me a while ago. "All right, now get behind me." She didn't move. Step it up Sam! "Get behind me." I said with a teasing smile. She stepped behind me just a little. "Good. Now grab my hips and start swaying." She snickered a little. Not good. "And now, here's the cool part. Give me your hand. Do you know how to play?" I asked her, taking her hand.

"No." She said quietly.

"All right, it's easy." I said, taking her hand and positioning it on the neck of the guitar. "Just put that finger there. Just like that." I showed her where to put her fingers to make the chords and then I started strumming. Now do it fast, back and forth. There you go." I grinned at her and we looked at each other and I really don't know why I did it, like I have no logical explanation, but I leaned in to kiss her and she almost kissed me back before backing away and I knew I had fucked up. I'm gay! What the hell!

"No. No, I can't do this. This year is about me. And don't say that I'm selfish, because you have no idea how much I have given." She rushed out, tripping over her words a little as I vigorously shook my head.

"I wasn't…I wasn't gonna…" I told her, still shaking my head.

"I've been down this path before. I know this feeling – like I need you. Duets don't work for me, and I don't need you. What I need is to find a way to keep Santana off my heels. What I need is to find a way—" She rushed out still backing away.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I stuttered, still shaking my head like an idiot.

"—to torture Rachel. And I need to start learning to ignore people." She finished.

"And I'm sorry, I shouldn't…I shouldn't have tried that." I said quietly, finally able to stop shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake, and, um…I don't want to sing with you." She said heading for the door.

"Wait! Kitty wait!" I called after her and she just kept on walking. "Fuck!"

* * *

"WAIT! YOU WHAT! You tried to kiss her!" Santana screeched at me as Quinn looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude…we talked about this!" He exclaimed after a minute.

"I KNOW!" I yelled, scrubbing my face with my hands. "I know! She was just there and it felt like she wanted me to kiss her and it's all incredibly confusing."

"Dude…you're gay!" Quinn exclaimed again, his eyes still wide. I stared at him.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock." I deadpanned and he finally blinked.

"Sam, what even…this isn't good dude." Santana said.

"It's her eyes. She's got hazel eyes that you can just get lost in…" I trailed off. Santana sighed.

"Puck." I met her gaze, knowing she understood. Quinn looked between the two of us completely lost.

"What on Earth does Puck have to do with anything?" He asked, frustrated. Santana put her hand on his arm.

"Puck has hazel eyes. Their eyes are very similar." She explained and you could visibly see the light bulb go off in Quinn's head.

"Oh." He said. I nodded solemnly.

"Okay, well here's what's going to happen." Santana said, slipping into to 'head bitch in charge' mode. "You are going to grovel. Tell her you're sorry. Tell her you really want to sing with her and that it won't happen again." Santana told me and I nodded. She was really scary when she was telling you what to do.

"I'll fix this. I promise."

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

Thursday in Glee, Santana and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, and Brittany and Artie were performing. Santana and Mercedes were up first and we all sat in anticipation for what they were going to sing. Santana hadn't told me anything so even I was in the dark.

They started standing next to each other facing the opposite wall and the band kicked off the piece, a song I recognized from riding in the car with Santana.

( _Santana_ , Mercedes, **Both** )

When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
The only doll I've ever owned  
 _Now I'll love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But, Only now my love has grown_

Santana locked eyes with me and winked and I smirked back at her.

And it gets stronger every way  
And it gets higher **day by day**

 **Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby**

Santana and Mercedes had obviously spent a lot of time on this last night. It was perfectly choreographed and it was smokin'! They were killing it! Santana was moving her ass in ways that almost had me drooling. I looked over and saw Mike and Sam both looking on with interest and I scowled, smacking Mike in the arm. He looked back at me sheepishly before turning his eyes forward again.

I love you baby like a flower loves a spring  
 _I love you baby like a robin loves to sing_  
I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pie  
 **And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high**

Ohh Baby  
 _Ohh Baby_  
Ohh Baby

 _Yeah_ , Yeah

 **Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby**

They ended the song with a well timed high five and the whole club erupted in cheers and applause.

"Whoo! Ladies, nice work!" Shue said, getting to his feet with a huge smile on his face. "What an incredible song!" He laughed and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"And just so you know, I've already bought custom bibs for me and Mercedes here. You know why? 'Cause we's be going…" Santana started, glee written all over her face. "To Breadstix!" Her and Mercedes said at the same time and Shue laughed.

"You hear that, guys? You have your work cut out for you. Next we'll have Artie and Brittany." He said, still smiling over Santana and Mercedes' upbeat number. Santana took her seat next to me and I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're mine tonight." I whispered with a bit of a growl and I saw her shiver and look at me with dark eyes as she nodded.

Artie and Brittany took the floor and soon the band started playing an all too familiar tune and I smiled as they started to sing, Brittany sitting in Artie's lap.

( _Brittany_ , Artie, **Both** )

 _They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we're grown_  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe  
 **I got you babe  
I got you babe**

 _They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned,  
Our money's all been spent_  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure  
Of all the things we got

Babe  
 **I got you babe  
I got you babe**

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
 _And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around_

 _Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care,  
With you I can't go wrong_  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain  
We can't climb

Babe  
 **I got you babe  
I got you babe**

I got you to hold my hand  
 _I got you to understand_  
I got you to walk with me  
 _I got you to talk with me_  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
 _I got you to hold me tight_  
I got you, I won't let go  
 _I got you to love me so_  
 **I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe**

When the song finished, we all applauded. They did a fantastic job with the song but it wasn't as full of adrenaline as Santana and Mercedes.

"Well done, guys! A wonderful take on a classic." Shue commented, standing once more and ushering them back to their seats. "And last but not least we have Mike and Tina!" Shue returned to his seat and Mike and Tina stood, taking the floor with their backs turned. Minutes passed and still no music. What was taking them so long?

"Whenever your ready guys!" Shue called to them.

"Yeah, hurry up. I needs to get myself to Breadstix." Santana commented from next to me. I raised my eyebrow and turned to her. She just shrugged.

Just then, they started the song and we were all blown away.

( _Tina_ , Mike, **Everyone** )

See I really couldn't sing  
I could never really sing  
What I couldn't do was...  
 _...Sing!_  
I have trouble with a...  
 _..Note._  
It goes all around my...  
 _..Throat._  
It's a terrifying...  
 _...Thing._

See, I really couldn't hear  
Which not was lower or was...  
 _...Higher  
_ Which is why I disappear  
If someone says, "Let's start a...  
 _...Choir_

Hey, when I begin to...  
 _...Squeak._  
It's a cross between a...  
 _...Shreik._  
And a quiver or a...  
 _..Moan._  
It's a little like a...  
 _...Croak._  
Or the record player...  
 _...Broke._  
What its doesn't have is...  
 _...Tone._

Oh I know you're thinking  
What a crazy...  
 _...Dingaling._  
But I really couldn't...  
 _...Sing._  
I could never really...  
 _...Sing._  
What I couldn't do was...  
 _...Sing!_

But what I lack in pitch I sure  
Make up in...  
 _...Power._

And all my friends say I am  
Perfect for the  
Shower.

Still,  
I'm terrific at a...  
 _...Dance._  
Girls are messin' up my...  
 _...Plans._  
I'm a birdie on the...  
 _...Wing_  
But when I begin to...  
 _...Chirp._  
They say, "who's the little...  
 _...Twerp_  
...Goin' 'pong' instead of...  
 _...Ping._

And when Christmas comes and  
All my friends go...  
 **Caroling,**

It is so dishearten...  
 _...-Ning._  
It is so disquiet...  
 _...-Ting._  
It is so discourag...  
 _...-Ging_  
Darling, please stop answer...  
 _..-Ring!_

See, I really couldn't...  
 _...Sing._  
I could never really...  
 _...Sing._  
What I couldn't do was...

 **Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do  
Do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, re, do**

 **La**  
La...  
 **La**  
La...

 **Sing, sing  
Sing a sing a sing sing  
Sing, sing  
Sing, Sing**  
...Sing.  
 **Sing!**

There dance was so well choreographed and planned out, showcasing Mike's excellent dance moves. We all cheered and applauded. It was a fun number and had everyone smiling as we all left the choir room.

* * *

 _Sam POV_

"Kitty! Hey, wait up!" I called after her, falling into step beside her. "Can we talk? Please?" I asked her, pleading. She sighed and came to a stop.

"I'm listening." She deadpanned.

"Look, I was totally out of line with you. I promise it won't happen again, though you might have to wear sunglasses whenever we're together." I told her. I was so not ready to tell her I was gay but I might actually have to. She didn't answer and I sighed, looking around to make sure the hallway was deserted. "Look, it's your eyes okay? The reminded me of someone else's and I got lost in the moment. I'm not trying to take you away from yourself or anything." I told her and she looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"What? This isn't helping you, Sam." She said, rolling her eyes. I groaned.

"I know. I know. Ugh. Okay. I'm gay. And I like this guy and your eyes are like the same shade. But I can't do anything about it because he's straight and it's annoying." Her eyes widened. "And I know you have no reason whatsoever to keep this a secret but I would really appreciate it if you did." I told her quietly.

She stayed silent for a long time. "I'll sing with you. And we'll win that dinner. And then I'll be your girlfriend." I gaped at her, my eyes wide.

"Being gay in this town isn't easy. Look at Kurt. Your secret is safe with me and so is your sexuality." She said, her face softening. "You're a good guy, Sam."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" I told her, relief flooding through me.

"Don't mention it. Meet me after practice and we will practice our duet." She smiled at me and disappeared down the hall and I stared after her, knowing that I had just gained an invaluable friend and ally.

* * *

 **AN 2**

Song Credits:  
 _River Deep, Mountain High_ \- Ike  & Tina Turner  
 _I Got You Babe_ \- Sonny  & Cher  
 _Sing!_ \- _I Can't Sing_ the Musical


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who reads/follows/favorites and especially reviews. It means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Santana POV_

"Wait, what?" I asked Sam as he finished telling me about what Kitty said the day before. Why on Earth was Kitty being so nice to Sam?

"Right? It seemed kinda weird but when we rehearsing last night she seemed totally cool." Sam said with a shrug.

"Be careful, Sammy." I told him. "You never know what she's plotting in that head of hers." He nodded solemnly.

"I know. But really, what have I got to lose?" He asked.

"She could out you. To the whole school." I snapped, not liking this one bit. He was supposed to sing with her. Not fake date her.

"San… it's okay. She won't." He stated but I could hear the waver in his voice.

"Look, Sam. I'm here for you. But I want it on record, that I think this is a terrible idea." I said, levelling him with a glare. He sighed but shrugged anyway.

"Fair." He muttered, looking at the ground and scuffing his foot against the linoleum. I frowned. He looked like I just kicked his puppy. Stupid fucking feelings.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I told him softly, reaching out and taking his hand, squeezing softly. He looked up at me, his eyes gentle and he nodded.

"I know."

* * *

I stared at the pair singing in front of us with complete disbelief. I looked sideways to see Mike and Tina also looking appalled and Sam just looked uncomfortable. Quinn was nowhere to be found and I had no idea why. Finn was wearing jeans with a black preacher's shirt on and Rachel was dressed similarly to a small child as they sang _With You I'm Born Again_ by Billy Preston. Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen anything so offensive. After they held the last note, the whole club sat in silence, save for Mike who clapped once out of respect before Tina stopped him.

"Okay, do I even need to say it?" Mercedes asked, clearly as displeased as I was.

"That was really rude." Sam added in, still looking uncomfortable.

"But like, really rude." Tina said and she just looked pissed.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Kitty chimed in, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I have to agree." Shue said, getting to his feet. "It's a great duet… but what you guys did with it was… really inappropriate. Your costume choice was… a little insensitive. Frankly, I'm disappointed." Shue said, shaking his head.

"What!" Rachel exclaimed in her own disbelief and my eyebrow shot up.

"Are you serious? I'm…I'm…" Finn stuttered.

"Shocked!" Rachel finished for him and I narrowed my eyes.

"Shocked!" Finn repeated and I knew. They were faking it. This was intentional and they knew it was bad.

"We…we're…shocked! I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition." Rachel stated and Finn nodded. "Okay, let's sit down." She said quietly to him and pulled him to their seats. I knew they were faking… well, I knew Finn was faking. But the question was why. I rolled my eyes, deciding it didn't matter and turned my attention back to Shue.

"Well, getting back on track. Who wants to go next?" Shue said, turning to look at the rest of us and Kurt raised his hand.

"Quinn and I would like to go next." He standing and shrugging off a jacket, revealing a crisp blue button down with the first few buttons undone. Not his usual style but it was interesting.

"That's great Kurt, but Quinn isn't here." Shue said, confused.

"Yes he is. He just texted me. He had to get ready for his role." Kurt said with a smirk and I raised both eyebrows. I had no idea what the boys were planning and I was eagerly waiting for them to come out and show us. Shue looked confused but nodded and took a seat again as Kurt went to stand in the front.

"After some partner switching, we finally got a good song together. Finn, could I get your help moving this table?" Kurt asked Finn who nodded and stood, helping Kurt move a pretty solid table from the side of the room to the front and took his seat again and Kurt moved two chairs to either side of the table.

"Alright Quinn. I'm gonna start now." Kurt called to the doorway and then turned to the rest of us and in particularly me, with a smirk. I noticed Sam hit record on his phone which was sitting up on Kurt's empty chair and cocked my head to the side. What were these boys planning?

( _Quinn_ , Kurt, **Both** )

The line is 'Cyber Arts and its corporate sponsors, Grey Communications, wish to mitigate the Christmas Eve riot.' Now what is…what is so difficult about that?

 _It just doesn't roll off my tongue properly. I like my version better._

Quinn said as he strolled into the room, his hands shoved in the back pockets of some well fitting blue jeans. A tight white t-shirt covered his chest and black combat boot which were only half tied completed his outfit. His hair was swept to the side and perfectly styled. He looked incredibly sexy and I couldn't help myself as I stared at him. I had no clue what the song was but Rachel seemed to recognize it and bounced excitedly in her seat as they continued.

Yeah, you dressed as a groundhog to protest the ground breaking.

 _Yeah. It…it's a metaphor._

It's less than brilliant. 

_Okay. Ya know what, that's it Miss Ivy League. Ever since New Years, I haven't said 'boo!' I let you direct. I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out._

Everyone chuckled here and I shook my head.

 _We didn't stay and dance at the club that night because you wanted to go home._

You were flirting with the woman in rubber!

The piano kicked in and recognition flashed across a few faces, my own included. Everyone and their mother had seen RENT.

 _Is that what this is about? There will always be women in rubber flirting with me. Gimme a break._

And then Quinn started to sing and I hadn't ever heard his voice sound like this. It was smooth and sexy and damn it worked for him. Kurt took a seat in one of the chairs, completely exasperated.

 _Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys girls I can't help it baby_

Quinn walked over and behind Kurt, running his hands through Kurt's hair and down to his shoulders.

 _So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby_

 _Take me for what I am_  
 _Who I was meant to be_  
 _And if you give a damn_  
 _Take me baby_  
 _Or leave me_

 _[Spoken:] That's what I said.  
Take me baby or leave me_

 _A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage baby  
Lets have fun  
You are the one I choose_

Quinn ran over to Kurt and pulled him up by his hand and Kurt rolled his eyes.

 _Folks will kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby  
So be mine but don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Kurt moved across the room as Quinn moved his body in a way that had me squirming. Damn, my boyfriend was hot.

 _Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me_

Quinn used a hand and swung himself up onto the table, standing and facing the front as he sang the next part to Kurt.

 _No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?_

He stepped down from the table onto the chair, working his way to Kurt.

 _Who?  
Who's in your bed?_

Quinn was right in front of Kurt now and leaning in like he was going to kiss Kurt.

 _[Spoken:]Gimme a kiss pookie._

Kurt pushed him away with one finger and backed him up as he took the next verse.

It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby

Kurt's hand ran down Quinn's chest, pulling away at his waist.

Whats my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you

Quinn took a seat on the table and sat back, relaxed.

What do with my improptu baby?  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies

Kurt rolled his hips here, and we all giggled.

You got a prize but don't compromise  
Your one lucky baby

Kurt ran up onto the chair and moved onto the table.

take me for what I am  
 _a control freak_  
who I was meant to be  
 _a snob yet over attentive_  
and if you give a damn  
 _a loveable droll geek_  
take me baby or leave me  
 _a anal retentive_

Both boys jumped off the table, heading to opposite sides of the room.

 **that's it**  
the straw that breaks my back  
 **I quit**  
unless you take it back  
 _women what is it about them?  
_ **can't live with them or without them**

Both of them ran back together, getting back on the table as they had fun with the last chorus.

 **take me for what I am**  
who I was meant to be  
 _who I was meant to be_  
 _And if you give a damn_  
and if you give a damn then  
Take me baby, or leave me  
 _take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_  
 **take me baby or leave me**  
 **[Spoken:] guess I'm leaving I'm gone!**

We all erupted in cheers and applause. Mine was the loudest. That was the most interesting number I've seen in the Glee Club in a long time.

"That was fantastic guys! Wow! What a great duet!" Shue exclaimed, standing and clapping a hand on both of their shoulders. "A wonderful take on a great song. And that just leaves us with Sam and Kitty." Shue said, still smiling as Kurt and Quinn took their seats, both grinning like idiots. I leaned over to Quinn and captured his lips in a quick kiss and taking his hand. Sam and Kitty stood, taking their place down in front.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to follow that." Sam said with a grin at his brother as he strapped a guitar on. "But I'm really excited and I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Kitty stood to Sam's left with one hand on his shoulder and the other on the neck of the guitar, making the chords as Sam started to strum. When we recognized the song Quinn turned and smiled at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

( _Sam_ , Kitty, **Both** )

 _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Kitty crossed behind Sam and went to stand next to him.

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

She moved again to stand on his other side.

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

They faced each other now and actually looked like they might be in love.

 **They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

Sam crossed the room and put his guitar up before coming back and taking both of Kitty's hands in his own.

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

They faced the front again, still holding hands and I smiled. "How charming." I muttered to Quinn and he rolled his eyes and smiled.

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"Fantastic guys! Very well done!" Shue said, getting to his feet once more. "And that is everyone, so let's vote!" He grinned and passed out notecards as we all took out a pen.

After collecting the votes, Shue tallied them and turned back to us. "Well, it looks like everyone voted for themselves." He sighed exasperatedly. "But we do have a winner. By two votes, Quinn and Kurt!" He called and there were varying degrees of outrage but Quinn was my boyfriend and I needed to be happy for him. Even though I was pissed. He squeezed my hand before going down to collect his prize with Kurt and Rachel and Finn seemed extra pissed off, which seemed odd to me.

Shue dismissed us after that and Quinn met me by our seats, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry baby, I'll buy you Breadstix this weekend." He told me with a smile and I beamed up at him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I grinned, wrapping him in a huge hug.

"Actually." Kurt said, coming over to us. "Why don't we all go? And we just get our meal for free." He said with a smirk at Quinn.

"I love that idea!" Quinn said excitedly. "Tomorrow night after I get home from my soccer game?" He asked Kurt and Kurt nodded excitedly.

"I'll spread the word. See you guys later!" And with that he disappeared from the room and I turned my attention back to Quinn.

"You still owe me a date." I said to him and he smiled.

"How about we go, just us, after tonight's game?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I like the sound of that. And after…you should come over. My parents are out of town this weekend and I need to show you how much I loved your performance." I told him, whispering seductively into his ear. He shivered and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **AN 2**

Songs used:  
 _With You I'm Born Again_ \- Billy Preston ft. Syreeta  
 _Take Me or Leave Me_ \- Jonathan Larson, RENT; cover by Aaron Tveit and Gavin Creel; youtube link: **watch?v=43gvHOOrFSo** Watch it! It's fantastic!  
 _Lucky_ \- Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

The reason why Finn and Rachel's _With You I'm Born Again_ was so offensive was because Rachel was dressed as child and Finn as a priest, which is already super inappropriate. And then Billy Preston himself pleaded no-contest to charges of sexually assaulting a minor. Explanation taken from here: **question/index?qid=20101012210740AAFXJxM**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN**

Thanks to everyone who has read/favorited/followed and especially reviewed! They make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Mike said as he approached me Monday morning as I slammed my locker. I grunted and turned to him.

"Santana and I got into it this morning." I told him with a huff.

"Why? Besides me and Tina you guys are like the most solid couple the Glee Club has ever seen." He said with a furrowed brow and I rolled my eyes.

"One, that's saying a lot considering she and I have only been together for a month. Two, I found out about her and Finn and I said something stupid and now she's pissed at me." I stated, leaning back against my locker.

"Oh…what did you say?" He inquired, mimicking my actions.

"I told her she could go back to him because he's obviously more popular and she got pissed that I threw her popularity back in her face." I shrugged.

"There's more to this story." Mike said, raising his eyebrow.

"She caught me talking to another girl this morning. And I really do just mean talking. She's in my Physics class and she was asking me a question about an assignment we got on Friday. That's literally it, but San blew a fucking gasket. She told me even Finn wouldn't be stupid enough to talk to another girl while they semi dated and then because she was yelling at me, I lost my shit. I have no clue where her jealousy is coming from. It was literally just a physics question." I explained as the warning bell rang and Mike and I pushed off from my locker, walking through the halls.

"So it was prompted by her yelling? Also, I feel like you should know they didn't really date, she just took his virginity." Mike told me and I stopped walking, effectively making someone run into me from the back. I blinked and turned around, looking down at a tiny Hispanic girl.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I said as I knelt down and picked up the books she dropped, pushing Santana and Finn to the back of my head for now.

"You should watch where you're going." She snapped, grabbing her books from my hand. I raised my eyebrow and met her eye.

"I said sorry." I repeated, getting to my feet and holding out a hand. She rolled her eyes and ignored my hand, getting to her feet.

"Whatever." She scoffed, pushing past me.

"Wow." I muttered to Mike as I stood next to him watching her go.

"Who even is that?" Mike asked in confusion.

"No clue." I muttered, shaking off the collision. "But back to the topic at hand. Santana slept with Finn? Seriously?" I asked him, this new news coming back to the forefront of my mind. Mike nodded.

"Mhm. Everyone knows but Rachel." He said with a shrug. "I'm honestly surprised she didn't tell you. And I know San has some weird jealously and anger issues along with her raging bitch personality…" I glared at Mike and he shrugged. "…Just telling you the truth, dude. But even this seems a little extreme for her." I sighed. I needed to talk to her and soon.

* * *

I finally caught up to Santana right outside the lunch room. "San, can we talk?" I asked her, catching her arm. She pulled it from my grasp angrily.

"What do you want?" She spat at me. I frowned.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for throwing the Finn thing back in your face." I told her softly. She stared at me for a few moments before sighing.

"I'm sorry too. I flipped on you for no reason and I didn't tell you about Finn in the first place." I clenched my jaw but stayed silent. "Which by the way, I wasn't completely honest about." She paused again and pulled me further down the hallway away from everyone else. "Finn and I slept together. We didn't date." She said honestly.

"I know." I told her. She cocked her head to the side. "Mike told me." She frowned.

"It wasn't his business to tell you." She said, irritation seeping into her voice.

"I was pissed at my locker and he found me so we talked. Don't be mad at him." I told her honestly and she sighed again.

"It should have come from me."

"Well yeah, but it didn't. So, why don't you tell me why you lost your shit this morning?" I said with both eyebrows raised.

"I'd rather not. It will make me sound crazy." She said, leaning against the wall. I moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"Tell me. Please?" I said, my eyes pleading with her. She sighed again.

"I'm scared that you won't love me as much as you loved Mia." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. I sighed, my shoulders slumping and my hands slipping out of hers. I turned around and ran my hands through my hair.

"San…Mia was my first love. And when she died…I didn't think I would even remotely come close to loving someone like I loved her ever again. I was a fucking wreck, Santana." I said, turning back around, my eyes burning. "I didn't come out of my room for a week and even when I did, I just went to school. I almost failed sophomore year because it just didn't matter anymore. Not a fucking thing mattered without her." I said, tears building in my eyes as I clenched my fists. "Then my band found me. I was fucking around with my guitar in the park one day and they were playing a concert there and they picked me up. I joined on as their singer and they got me the closest to normal I had felt since the accident. But there was still this fucking empty feeling. Like I wasn't ever going to feel completely whole again. And then my parents dragged me here. And at first I was pissed because of leaving my band. And then it grew on me. I was going to be in a new place without the weight of what happened hanging over my head. And then I met your snarky ass on the first day. And you are nothing like Mia. I have literally not found a single similarity. And yet it's you. It's you who fills that stupid hole. I still love Mia. I always will. But I love you too, Santana. Not more than Mia and not less than Mia. I love you in different ways. She was my first love. And you…well…I'm not naïve enough to think that high school love could last past graduation. But with you, I feel like we stand a pretty good chance. I love you, Santana." I told her, taking her face in my hands and crashing our lips together. She reciprocated it, pulling me closer.

When I finally pulled away, I leaned my forehead against hers. "I need you to trust me. And I need you to know that I love you." She nodded against my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." She whispered.

"Me too." I murmured before kissing her again and pulling her impossibly close.

"Get a room." I heard Sam behind me and I just smiled into the kiss and flipped off my brother behind me.

* * *

I smiled as Santana leaned into me while Kurt and Rachel sang a beautiful rendition of _Happy Days are Here Again/Get Happy_. Their voices meshed so well together it was actually breathtaking.

"I love you." I leaned over to whisper in Santana's ear, kissing the side of her head before turning my attention back to the duo in front. It was a nice song after all the drama of the day and I was happy to sit back and enjoy it.

"Kurt, Rachel that was fantastic!" Shue said as they finished the song and we all applauded. "And now on to our next order of business! This week's musical lesson isn't a lesson. It's a musical!" Shue exclaimed and I immediately noticed the excitement pouring out of Rachel and Kurt. "And in the spirit of Halloween…Rocky Horror!" He said excitedly. What the fuck is Rocky Horror? I looked at Sam and he looked just as bewildered as I did. Clearly we weren't alone as I heard Finn's voice say he hadn't ever seen it. And then Rachel piped up.

"Mr. Shue? While I admire your choice of the ground breaking 70s musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?" She asked and now I was really confused. Rachel lived and breathed theatre and she was kind of a walking controversy, so if she wasn't chill this then it couldn't be good.

"Seriously. A school in Texas couldn't even do RENT. It caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show." Kurt commented. Now, I knew RENT. That was the musical mine and Kurt's song came from and Sam's ex boyfriend had been obsessed with it and made us watch it. It was good and I still won't admit to anyone that I cried when Angel died. It was really fucking sad, okay?

"Isn't that the whole point of the Arts?" Shue asked. "Pushing boundaries. Doing things people say you can't do for the sake of self expression. I got it all figured out. I cut out some of the more risqué sections. And I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure that they are okay with it. And! We are going to charge admission and use the proceeds to pay for transportation to nationals in New York!" Well that part was exciting. We all murmured happily as the thought of nationals took over. "Now, let's talk about casting." Shue interrupted.

"Oh! Finn and I will play Brad and Janet!" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheel chair, right?" Artie said.

"That's what I was thinking." Shue said, looking up from his papers. "And I thought Kurt, could play the role of Frank-n-furter." Shue asked, looking at Kurt.

"No." He responded, shaking his head. "There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels…and fishnets and wearing lipstick." He said adamantly.

"Why? Because that look was last season?" Santana commented and I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. She shrugged, but frowned. Kurt looked like he wanted to kill her and then Mike spoke up.

"I'll do it." Wait, what?

"Really? It's like, the male lead." Tina said.

"I know. But I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice after our duets project." He said with a grin.

"Great! I have no problem with that!" Shue said. "Now, we're a little short on female roles. So we're gonna have to double up on Columbias and Magentas." Shue said.

"It's standard practice on Broadway. It's preserve your voices." Rachel commented and I could literally feel Santana roll her eyes next to me.

"I'd like to preserve you…in a jar…in my basement." Mercedes bit back sarcastically and we all oooed.

"Sam." Shue said and both Sam and I turned to look at Shue. "I'd like for you to play the role of the creature." Sam looked back at me confused before facing forward again.

"From the black lagoon?" He asked.

"Rocky." Kitty snapped, turning to look at him. "He's Frankenstein character but blonde. You'll kill the part." She said leaning forward with a grin. "He's cute. Just like you." Santana stiffened beside me. I knew she wasn't a fan of them being a thing but I didn't see the harm as long as she knew what she was getting into.

"Better start working on those abs, Sammy." San teased from beside me and I snickered.

"Come on Santana. You know you could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body." Sam said cockily and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my brother to be the cockiest son of a bitch in Glee club.

"Okay! Looks like we got ourselves a show!" Shue exclaimed.

"Wait! What about Quinn?" Sam asked. Shue blinked and frowned as he looked at me and then a look of pure delight crossed his features. "Quinn! You'll be Eddie! You're perfect for the part." He said excitedly and I just nodded along. Who the fuck was Eddie?

* * *

"I can't believe you've never seen Rocky Horror!" Santana exclaimed as we walked into my house after practice.

"It just wasn't something Sam and I ever had interest in. And our parents never said anything about it." I told her.

"Said anything about what?" Mom asked as she came into the foyer as I hung up mine and San's jackets.

"We are putting on a production of Rocky Horror to raise money for Glee." Santana told my mom and she frowned.

"Wait…you high school kids, are putting on Rocky Horror?" She said, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Mhm. Shue said he edited out some of the more risqué parts and he sent home permission slips." Santana told her.

"Is he editing out the whole show?" My mom asked, still confused and Santana laughed.

"Nope. You can read the script if you want." Santana said, handing my mother her script.

"Can someone please enlighten me as to what Rocky Horror is?" I asked, getting annoyed that they both knew what the show was.

"Me too." Sam said, coming into the foyer in basketball shorts and a T-shirt. "I'm supposed to play Rocky and I have no clue who that even is." Sam said and I swear my mother choked on her own tongue. I patted her back softly as she coughed and turned to look at Sam.

"You're kidding right?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"What's so bad about it?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Mom sighed.

"We have the DVD. Go find it and put it in." She said, shaking her head and going back into the kitchen and coming back with take out menus and some sodas. I took Santana to my room and we changed from school clothes into more comfortable clothes before rejoining my mother and Sam in the movie room. I settled into a chair and Santana curled up into me as mom ordered our food and Sam got the movie ready.

"Alright boys, prepare to be wowed." Santana said as the movie started and we spent the next hour and 40 minutes watching the musical. By the end, Sam and I both had our jaws on the floor.

"Shue wants to do THIS musical?" I asked, completely surprised.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Miss Pils." Santana said, sitting up and stretching a little. "His best and crazy ideas come from when he's trying to woo her. But he always fails. It's kind of weird. And now she's dating the hot dentist and like…Mr. Shue doesn't stand a chance." She said, shrugging off my glare at her 'hot dentist' comment.

"Mr. Shue sounds like he's going through a perpetual midlife crisis." My mother commented and Santana snorted.

"You would be right about that, Judy. The man is crazy. Half his time is spent stuck in the past and other half is him worrying about his personal life. But he cares about all of us and he's, like, the only teacher who does, so we suck it up and deal with him." Santana said with a nod. Mom shook her head.

"If you say so." She said before standing and taking our empty take out containers upstairs.

"So you still think you can play Rocky?" Santana teased Sam with a smirk and he just grinned back at her lazily.

"Of course I can." He grinned. "I might be gay but I'm still the sexiest guy in that Glee Club. …No offense Quinn." He added on, looking at me apologetically.

"None taken." I said, shrugging.

"I think you're sexy." Santana whispered in my ear and I grinned, turning and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Guys!" Sam whined and we snickered as we pulled apart.

"What? Can't handle a little kissing, Sammy?" She teased him again. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"You guys are too straight for me." He whined again and we laughed some more.

"Says the boy dating the head cheerleader." I commented and he groaned again, tossing his pillow at me. I shushed Santana as I gently extracted myself from her, standing. I crept around the back of Sam's couch and flipped over the back to land on top of him. He huffed and we both rolled off the couch and onto the floor. I could hear Santana's laughter as Sam and I wrestled.

"Boys!" Our father bellowed and we looked up and audibly gulped. He crossed the room and stood, looming over us with a hard expression before breaking into a grin and dropping to the floor to wrestle with us.

* * *

 _Santana POV_

"Aren't they great?" I heard Judy ask from beside me. I laughed.

"They really are." I commented.

"I wish Sam felt as comfortable with his father to tell him he's gay as he does right now. I know Russ won't care. We have gay friends. It's not the end of the world." She said, sadly as she watched her boys wrestle.

"Someday, Judy. He's got a crush on this guy though and I'm kind of worried about him." I told her softly.

"Is it that Puckerman boy?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I've talked to his mother. He's a very sweet young man. But he also got a girl pregnant last year?" She asked and I nodded.

"The very same head cheerleader that Sam is now dating." Judy raised her eyebrows. "She wants her popularity back and Sam is one of the cutest guys in school. Makes sense. And he gets a beard out of the whole deal." I explained and Judy sighed again.

"This does not seem like a good idea to me." She commented.

"Me either." I told her honestly, our conversation getting interrupted as I felt arms close around my waist and lift me into the air. I let out a high pitched shriek as Quinn put me back down onto a different couch, his hands immediately going to my sides to tickle me. "Quinn! Quinn! Stop! Stop!" I shrieked, tears running down my face from laughing so hard. "¡Detener! ¡Hace cosquillas! ¡Me doy por vencido!" I started yelling in Spanish and we both laughed so hard he eventually stopped and we laid there, trying to fight off the laughter. Sam came over and pulled his brother off of me and into a headlock and I smacked Quinn with a pillow and it started an all out war between the three of us as Russell had picked himself up off the floor and moved to sit with his wife.

"It's good to see him laugh again." Judy said with a grin as she looked at the teenagers in front of her.

"It sure is." Russell said with a smile, kissing his wife's head.

* * *

 **AN 2**

Song Mentioned: _Happy Days are Here Again/Get Happy_ by Barbra Streisand/Judy Garland

Spanish Translation:  
¡Detener! ¡Hace cosquillas! ¡Me doy por vencido! = Stop! It tickles! I give up!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

This chapter is in Quinn's POV. Also, sorry it's super short, will update again soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

For the next two weeks, we were kept busy with school and football and soccer and Glee and the play. Mr. Shue seemed to have lost his ever loving mind. He's just replaced Sam as Rocky with himself and Santana told me he saw him and Miss Pilsbury rehearsing in an empty classroom looking way too close for comfort. And then he was trying to give my role to Carl! The stupid dentist. Finn had almost gotten suspended last Friday for walking down the hallway in his underwear. It's like this whole fucking school was on drugs and I was seriously beginning to wonder about the credentials of this place. Was this even a real school? Were our parents punking us? Maybe we could just leave and go back to California. Would my diploma even count? Stupid. This whole fucking thing was stupid. I slammed my locker shut and lightly banged my head against the cool metal until I felt arms wrap around my waist. The only thing making this stupid school worth it.

"Relax, baby." She whispered in my ear and I stopped, leaning my head against my locker instead. Santana ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed in contentment. "I know shit is super stressful right now, but it will be over soon enough." I let out a pathetic whine and she chuckled against my neck. "Turn around and kiss me, you big baby." She teased lightly and I turned around with wide eyes and a pout. "Oh my god. Stop it. Stop it right the fuck now. You're too cute when you do that." She said, fighting the smile threatening to break out over her face. I finally relented and dropped the pout, leaning in to kiss her.

"One more week until this stupid musical is over." I told her, leaning back against my locker and pulling her with me.

"You like this musical." She reminded me.

"Yeah. The movie. Not this edited…piece of shit Shue has come up with." I retorted with an eye-roll. She smiled indulgently at me.

"Cheer up, Q." She said with a sly grin. "We can have a quickie during lunch."

"Or…you could come over and we could have an all night." I suggested, a smirk playing over my lips as I slipped my hands under her top just enough to feel her skin.

"It's a school night and your parents will be home. Take the quickie or leave it." She said with a grin.

"I'll take it." I said begrudgingly.

* * *

"I want to apologize for putting you guys through all of this, particularly, Finn and Sam." Shue said after calling us all to order for the afternoon Glee meeting.

"It's cool, Mr. Schue. I'm sure all the teasing will die down by the time our tenth reunion rolls around." Finn said and I couldn't help but shake my head. This shit was never going to be forgotten.

"And I got asked to be June in the men of McKinley High calendar." Sam piped up and I rolled my eyes. Technically, we both got asked. Something about twins being good for publicity. It should be fun. And I can't wait to see Santana's face when she gets it.

"I'm happy for you but we still can't do the musical." Shue said. "I was wrong. Rocky Horror isn't about pushing boundaries or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it and they aren't worth risking what we have here. When I was younger and they started midnight shows of Rocky Horror it wasn't for envelope-pushers. It was for outcasts. People on the fringes who had no place left to go but were searching for some place, any place where they felt like they belonged. Sound familiar? The truth is, with that perspective Rocky Horror is the perfect show for this club." Shue said. Thank God the man found his damn common sense.

"Well, then why aren't we putting it on?" Santana asked from beside me.

"We're still going to perform Rocky Horror." He said and was greeted by happy murmurs. "But we're not doing it for an audience, we're doing it for ourselves." He said, smiling at us. "Get in your costumes and get on stage! Let's have some fun!"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN**

Thank you to all who read/follow/favorite and especially review! It means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sam POV_

"Puck?" I asked in confusion, staring at the boy standing at my door. He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Sam." I felt my heart clench at hearing his voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Shit, I can leave." He said with a frown and turned to leave.

"No wait! That's not…I just mean, you're supposed to still be in juvie."

"They let me out early. I have to do major community service but…It sucked in there." He said quietly.

"Come in." I said, quickly stepping aside. He gave a small nod as he came inside and I shut the door behind him. "Do you want a water or soda or something?" I asked him.

"Water would be cool." He replied and I nodded, leaving to retrieve two bottles of water from the kitchen.

"Do you wanna sit and talk?" I asked him, coming back to the foyer. He nodded.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

I led him to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning my body so I could look at him. "So what happened in juvie?" I inquired.

"It was fucking terrible. On the first day, three gang members jumped me and before the security guards pulled them off, they'd already tore out my nipple ring. I thought I was a badass. There's some hard dudes in there. Guys with no families. Guys who look at you like you're come kind of dog they can't wait to kick the crap out of. And they kept taking my waffles." Puck frowned, looking like someone kicked his puppy before shaking his head. "But I wanted to come over and say thank you. Mom said an envelope of money just appeared one day. I know it was you. She also told me that you'd been visiting with her. And I know you and Quinn joined Glee. So thank you. Really, Sam. You're a better guy than I would have been." Puck said honestly.

"It wasn't any big deal. I knew she wouldn't take it if I gave it to her outright. And I'd do anything for you." I told him.

"I don't want to be that guy anymore. I don't. I wanna be someone my ma is proud of. Someone my sister can actually look up to. I don't want any part of this shit anymore, Sam." He said with conviction and determination.

"I suspect that you weren't really that guy to begin with." I observed. "You put on a front because that's what that school demanded of you. But I know you're sweet deep down. And so do the people who really know you." I commented and he looked at me curiously.

"Ya know…I thought about you a lot in juvie. I can't really figure it out but you've become my best friend. Finn used to be and then I fucked that up. But I'd known him my whole life. You just kinda walked in out of nowhere and suddenly, it was you I was calling at midnight when I had fucked up." He said, wonder clouding his eyes and I couldn't help it when I moved my hand to cover his own.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Puck." I told him and he looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Maybe Santana was right." I heard him mutter under his breath as he cast his eyes to our hands, but said nothing, in fear of breaking the moment that had fallen over us. He looked back up and met my eyes, "Please, call me Noah." He murmured softly and a small smile graced my lips.

"I can do that." I whispered. He leaned in closer to me and I met him halfway as he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't move, letting him control the pace. The last thing I wanted to do was to scare him. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at for only a moment before leaning back in and kissing me again, this time more urgently. My hand went to his neck, pulling him closer. I had wanted this. I had wanted this for so long and here it was and I wasn't about to let it go. He pushed me back into the couch and deepened the kiss. But just as suddenly as it had started, it was over and he was pulling away and scrambling to his feet.

"I…I have to go. I have to go. I'm so sorry." He rushed out as he stumbled over his feet and bolted for the door. It took me a minute to realize what was happening and run after him but by the time I made it to my door, he was long gone.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"Alright guys, let's get down to business! First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Shue said as we were sitting in Glee Monday afternoon. Everyone but Sam cheered and clapped, happy to see him. "Puck, I hope your time in juvy has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong?" Shue asked.

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day." Puck said and I saw Sam stiffen and his jaw tighten. I looked a little closer and noticed sadness bubbling underneath the surface and frowned. Sam had been acting weird since I got home on Saturday. He refused to tell me what was going on and I was starting to worry about him.

"And now, drumroll, Finn! Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month" Shue said, taking command of the room again. More cheers erupted as Shue put on glasses that I had never seen him wear before and began to read. "First, the a'capella group from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers. And the other team to beat, the Hipsters. A first-year club from the Warren township continuing education program. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs."

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes chimed in.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis." Puck said and Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. I frowned. Something wasn't right here.

"Moving on. Since this seems to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I wanna make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament." Shue said which was met with cheers from the veteran members. "So! Split up into two groups, and, uh, figure out which songs you're gonna sing."

We all started moving at once, getting into groups. Kurt headed for the girl's group before Shue called out. "Kurt, gonna say it again. Boys team." I looked over and saw my friend roll his eyes and head over to us, sitting down with his arms crossed. It seemed like everyone was having a rough week.

* * *

"Sam! Sam, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" I asked my brother when I finally found him after school on Tuesday. He didn't stop punching the bag, in fact, he punched it a little harder. I tentatively put my hand on his arm only to have him swinging at me. I didn't duck in time as his fist collided with my eye. "Fuck!" I yelled, my hands coming up to hold my face. He was always easily startled, especially when he was in this kind of mood, but in all my years of calming him down, he had never actually hit me before.

"Quinn?" He asked and I looked up to him looking at me horrified. "Holy shit! I am so sorry!" He said, his own hands covering his mouth as he looked at my rapidly bruising eye. He reached out to grab my shoulders but seemed to think better of it. "I am so sorry. So so so sorry." He muttered, his eyes still wide with shock. I dropped my hands and shook my head before meeting his eyes.

"Sam. It's fine. I'll put some ice on it." I muttered, trudging over to our sports therapist's office, knocking lightly. He opened the door and took one look at me, shaking his head. He grabbed an ice pack and handed it and some Advil to me before sending me on my way. I returned to Sam and found him sitting on the bench just staring at his hands. "Wanna tell me what's been bothering you?" I asked him, sitting across from him.

"Noah kissed me." He said after a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth. My jaw fell open. I was definitely not expecting that. "Saturday, while you were at your game, he came over. He wanted to thank me for looking after his mom and the money and joining Glee. He told me he didn't want to be that guy anymore. The guy who didn't care. And I told him I didn't think he was at all and he kissed me and then he freaked and bolted and now he extra doesn't give a fuck but I know it's all an act. I know it. And I just.." Sam trailed off, breaking down in tears. I took my brother in my arms and held him tightly as he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." I murmured into his hair, rubbing his back comfortingly as he cried silently into my shoulder.

Our bubble was burst when we heard the locker room door fly open and shut and then fly open again.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt's voice came from a few locker rows down. Sam pulled away and looked at me, his wide eyes mirroring my own.

"Girls locker room's next door." Karofsky's voice rang out. I frowned and stood from the bench, creeping quietly to see what was going on.

"What is your problem?" Kurt screamed.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky replied.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt again.

"'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky this time. Stupid fucking idiot. I felt Sam beside me and I shook my head, putting my finger to my lips and creeping a little closer so I could actually see what was going on without being seen.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Ham hock? You're not my type." Kurt retorted. Go Kurt!

"That right?" Karofsky asked with a sneer.

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt sneered.

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky snarled, raising his fist. Kurt eyed it warily but stood his ground.

"You Gonna hit me? Do it." He said with conviction and my eyes widened as Karofsky slammed his locker shut.

"Don't push me!" He snarled again.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

" **Then get out of my face**!" Karofsky screamed.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt said, his finger in Karofsky's face. And then the unbelievable happened. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. Kurt was terrified and shocked and didn't know how to react, that much was obvious. Karofsky pulled away and stared at Kurt for a moment before going back in for more. Kurt put his hands up and pushed Karofsky away with force I didn't know he had. He put as much distance between himself and the larger boy, his face terrified and angry and shocked. Karofsky stared at him a moment longer before slammed his hands on his locker and bolting out of the locker room.

I blinked as I stared at Kurt who had sunk to the floor, his head resting on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. I quietly made myself known, walking to Kurt and sinking to the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug. He jumped, startled before noticing it was me and let himself collapse into my arms. I looked up as Sam came into view, his own shock written on his face as he slid down the locker on the other side of Kurt, wrapping the boy in his arms. I locked eyes with Sam over the top of Kurt's head as we had a silent conversation. Something needed to be done about that boy. But for now, I just did my best to comfort my two favorite gay boys.


End file.
